


The Taking

by Jellyneau



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyneau/pseuds/Jellyneau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Branches tore at what was left of her clothes as she ran through the forest. Growls and feral snarls filled the air around her, making her push on even faster despite of the sting of the sharp clawing timber. “Rooooose,” his raspy voice echoed through the trees. Tears stung her eyes even as she ran blindly ahead. It was his voice, but it wasn’t him. Not really. Ten/Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primal Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this fanfic, set sometime after New Earth, is essentially a tropey fic elaborately dressed as a novel length story, but I make no apologies! There are definitely Dark!Ten moments, but it’s not a full Dark!Ten fic. Not really. It’s… well… it’s kind of, ummm…. Oh, you’ll just have to read it and see for yourself. For some of the chapters I've used sentence prompts just to challenge myself a bit. I was going to site the prompts after the chapter, as I don't want them to detract from he point of the story, but for some reason it's not letting me??? So here's the sentence prompt for the first chapter: from ‘Let’s Write’ on Tumblr: "You’re far too short to be taken seriously." 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: Please heed the warnings.
> 
>    
> [](http://s1057.photobucket.com/user/Jellyneau/media/Fic%20cover%20pics/5ae950e1-0824-467a-9b9e-0f041a9af9da_zpsfyjhotg4.jpg.html)  
> 

### 

“Oh, for God’s sake, Doctor… just take your trousers off!” Rose shouted. 

“But… it’s _cooooollld_ ” the Doctor whined, dipping his bare foot tentatively into the luke-warm lake water.

“Don’t be such a baby,” she laughed, tilting her head back to wet her hair.

They’d landed on Urxa minor… an out of the way planet in the Pindra system earlier this morning, and much to the Doctor’s chagrin, they’d happened upon the lake in their search for a good spot to park themselves for a picnic.

“I’m hardly a baby, Rose Tyler… I’m technically eight hundred and eighty odd years older than you. Besides… someone has to, um… find the perfect spot to eat!” he said triumphantly, obviously pleased that he’d found a workable excuse for avoiding having to take off his kit. Continuing with his brilliant evasion, he added, “And you’re clearly not in any position to take on such a momentous responsibility, so I guess it must fall to me,” he lectured, making a show of wandering along the sandy bank of the lake in search of the best place for a picnic.

Rose sighed dramatically. Oh well, at least she’d gotten him to take his shoes and socks off. That was something. “Fine. Suit yourself. You’re missing out, though. The water’s perfect,” she called, popping herself up to float on her back, her lacey bra clad chest bared to the sun. For a moment she felt a bit self conscious, displaying herself so blatantly, but she immediately wrote off her concerns. She’d not thought to wear a swimsuit, but she was wearing a cute bright pink bra and relatively modest matching knickers. Pretty much the same thing, she reasoned. It wasn’t like he had any interest in her _that way_ anyway, she lamented. In fact, she was quite sure he didn’t have those sorts of interests at all, though she realized she was actually hoping that was the case. It was easier on her ego to assume that was the only reason he never showed any interest in doing more than holding her hand and giving her the odd hug. 

“Actually,” she heard the Doctor begin from the shore, “the water here isn’t strictly ‘perfect’ per se. That designation would have to go to the lakes of Hinig. The water there is actually, literally perfect. It contains _exactly_ what every single species that lives on its planet needs to survive and nothing more. Quite amazing really. _This planet_ , on the other hand, was cross-inhabited by humans quite by accident… they’re long gone now… but a hundred thousand years ago, by this planet’s timeline, the Scottish on earth were used by the Taberxi to interbreed and populate planets...

Focusing on letting the water wash away the tension in her body, she closed her eyes and listened to the Doctor’s voice drone on in the background. Not that she didn’t find what he was saying interesting. She did. It’s just that he was actually quite a distance away and it was taking far too much work to hear him and actually concentrate on what he was saying. She felt a tiny bit guilty about the fact that he was still talking and that she clearly wasn’t listening anymore, but the guilt slowly melted as she let her body just relax. They’d been going non-stop recently, with the last adventure landing them in jail (again) and having the Doctor nearly burned at the stake (again). _”How was I supposed to know it was a religious taboo to lick your lips during the Orlu ceremony?”_ she recalled him blustering. A small smile found her lips as she pictured his expression.

Anyhow… normally she didn’t feel the need for R&R between world saving trips, but when the Doctor suggested taking a bit of time just to relax, Rose had jumped at the chance. It had been a ridiculously tense few hours of nonstop pleading, trying to get the authorities to release her rude companion, but eventually she convinced them he was a bit mentally deficient and that he simply didn’t have the mental capacity to understand such a basic rule.

They’d seemed to accept that as a plausible explanation, much to the Doctor’s indignation, and allowed him freedom as long she pledged to remove him from the planet forthwith.

Now, with the tranquilizing water holding her aloft, she was finally able to let go of the anxiety of the past day and just focus on relaxing. She just wished the Doctor could join her. He never really ‘let his hair down’, so to speak, and she sometimes worried he just simply didn’t know how to. Not only that, but she had to admit to hoping she might see a bit more Time Lord skin than usual. Maybe even a bare chest. 

With that thought warming her even more than the sun beating down from above, she let herself elaborate on the idea a bit further. Both of them lying side by side on the beach, hand in hand… his body finally exposed to sunlight… her drinking in the sight of him once his eyes slid closed...

The elaborate vision and the soothing noises of nature around the lake pulled her into a dream-like state as she floated atop the cool water. It wasn’t long, though, before her imagination moved her into more, er… inappropriate scenarios which, in turn, made her body wake more fully. Damn it. She’d done it again. She’d let her mind take her places it should really leave unexplored. Forcing her eyes open, she reticently withdrew from the far too elaborate, toe-tingling scene in her head. 

Sighing, she stared up into the greeny-blue sky as reality settled in her mind again, fully banishing her fantasy back to its sad corner in her brain. As much as she enjoyed indulging in various fantasies involving her and her oblivious companion, she always felt worse after having done so. The reality was that he would never fancy her like she did him. She really needed to come to terms with that. If friendship was all he could ever give her, she’d have to make due. She didn’t want to be with anyone else, and if being his friend was as far as she ever got with him, that would have to be enough. 

Trying to force that idea to settle itself in her mind, Rose heaved out another sigh and kicked herself upright. Gulping in a breath, she immersed herself fully in the lake that had been holding her aloft. The encasing cool water served as a pleasant shock to her slightly baked skin and helped jar her mind from it’s Doctor-centric thoughts. God this felt good.

Slowly resurfacing, Rose finally popped her head out of the water in deference to her lungs’ need for oxygen. Smoothing her wet hair from her face, she scrubbed her eyes before opening them. The beach she’d seen the Doctor pacing not minutes before now stood empty and quiet. Where did he wander off to? Honestly… he was always complaining it was _her_ that wandered off, when really, _he_ was the one who had the bad habit of getting distracted and then straying. 

Lazily she made her way toward the beach, waiting until she was closer to call out, “Doctor!” Only the sound of the flying wildlife and the buzzing of local bugs greeted her. Hmmm. “Doctor!” she tried again. Once again... nothing.

She was up on the sand now, and a short way down from where she’d emerged from the water, their picnic blanket sat abandoned with her clothes and the Doctor’s chucks and socks sitting neatly beside. That was odd. If he was going off to wander in the bush, he surely would’ve put his shoes back on.

The hair on the back of her neck prickled then. Something was off. “Doctor?” she called again, this time with no small amount of worry infused into her voice. 

That was when she heard men’s voices coming from just behind some nearby trees. Just as she was deciding whether to hide or greet them, some _extremely_ tall men ambled out from the bush. There were about seven or eight of them and they were human… at least, they _looked_ human, all except for one trait. There wasn’t one that was less than at least seven and a half feet tall. All of them looked to be between eighteen and twenty-five, if their years corresponded to earth years, and she had to admit to noticing that they were all quite fit. Really _quite_ , actually. They all sported at least shoulder length hair and wore baggy sleeved shirts in various colours covered in a kind of criss crossed fabric which pulled the torso of the shirt tight against their muscular chests. Their legs were covered by a skirt of sorts… something like a kilt, she guessed, and the outfits were finished with high boots. The effect was quite striking.

On seeing her, they all stopped dead in their tracks. A few made shocked noises and one man actually uttered a profanity. Looking down, Rose suddenly realized why. She was practically _naked_! Their shock didn’t last long, though, and within moments they were all running toward her. Fear shot through her jarring her from the surprise that had momentarily frozen her in place. Doing an about face, she dug her heels into the sand and darted in the opposite direction. 

Despite putting every ounce of energy into pumping her legs, a quick look back confirmed what she’d hoped wasn’t happening. They were gaining on her quickly. There was no way she was ever going to outrun them. Damn it! There was nothing for it. She was going to have to try to lose them in the bush… not something she was particularly dressed for. 

Despite putting on a final burst of speed, it was still too many precious seconds before she finally made it to the tree line. The mens’ heavy breaths and shouts seem to almost be ahead of her, they were so close. Ducking through the first layer of low trees, she scoured the ground ahead in hopes that she’d find a semblance of a path. She hadn’t made it more than a few feet when she ran headlong into someone coming out from exactly where she was going in. A loud ‘oof’ issued from the pinstriped man she’d bumped into and she bounced backward on impact, landing on her arse in the foliage.

“Ow!” the Doctor yelped, staggering to remain on his feet. “Rose? What’s…” But that’s when he must’ve seen what she’d been running from. “Oh, right…” he said, taking her hand and pulling her up to stand protectively in front of her.

The gaggle of young men who’d made their way into the bush behind Rose halted their pursuit on seeing the Doctor’s very intimidating glare. Granted, they were all at least a good foot and a half taller than he was, but there was honestly very little in the universe more intimidating than that look, as far as Rose was concerned. Clearly these young lads agreed.

“Can I help you gentlemen?” the Doctor asked, his voice not particularly threatening, but definitely not light hearted either.

The group of men seemed genuinely at a loss for a moment, apparently having been surprised by the Doctor’s presence, but it didn’t take long before their attention clearly turned back to Rose. She felt her cheeks flush heatedly as they pointedly continued eying her up, despite the fact the Doctor’s now tense body was shielding her a bit from their view. Finally one particularly attractive bloke (if you went for long haired and muscular) stepped forward to address the Doctor. “Is this one your Hopeful?” he asked, his chest heaving, his nostrils flaring and his eyes fixed solidly on Rose. 

The Doctor’s demeanor subtly relaxed and he didn’t let a beat pass before answering, “Yup. That’s who she is. She’s my Hopeful.”

His _Hopeful?_. 

“It’s the day before Fichead and you allow your Hopeful to roam alone? Do you not care for her welfare at all?” the man at the head of the pack said, clearly a bit incredulous. 

“We, er… we’ve actually managed to get ourselves quite lost,” the Doctor explained. “We’re from… weelll… a good long distance from here. We didn’t realize tomorrow was the, er… ‘Fichead’ in this part of the country,” he offered.

Rose bit her lip and said a silent prayer that the Doctor’s bluff wouldn’t be called. It sounded good, and he was generally really quite amazing at that sort of thing, but there was never a guarantee. What if there were no other towns or cities nearby?

The young leader nodded, apparently accepting the Doctor’s explanation. “Well you’d best get her back to town. They expelled the Vernals yesterday and we’re the first Primes to be dismissed,” he said, as if that explained everything. “What are you then? Probably of the Zenith?” he asked the Doctor, leaning in to look directly into the Doctor’s eyes.

“Erm… yup. Zenith. That’s me,” he agreed, his face the picture of surety as he allowed himself to be studied by the younger man. Rose always admired the conviction to could put into a lie. 

The muscly bloke nodded. “Makes sense. Reason still appears to be winning behind your eyes,” he said. “Still. Probably best to get your Hopeful where no Vernals are grappling with the change. Eoch,” he said, nodding to a giant redhead, “and Tain,” he added looking at the dark haired bloke who’d been staring her down, “take these two back to Goenta.”

“But…” Eoch said, looking distinctly put out. A significant look shot his way from their leader and the ginger bloke quickly backed down. “Yes, my lord,” he said, somewhat more meekly.

The first bloke nodded, acknowledging Eoch’s choice of obedience, before walking around them further into the bush. The rest of the posse followed him as he broke trail through the bushes, leaving the two more unfortunate men to tend to them. 

Realizing they were being invited to leave, Rose turned and headed back to toward the lake with the Doctor following along closely behind her. The sun had heated the sand quite generously, a fact she hadn’t noticed earlier in her panic, and she found herself having to practically run back along the beach to where the Doctor had left their things. Arriving there first, she quickly gathered up her clothing and hurriedly tugged on her jeans and t-shirt, trying to cover herself up as quickly as possible. The Doctor arrived just as she was pulling her top over her head and began pulling on his socks and chucks. 

“I’m sorry we ruined your… uh… ‘Fichead,’” Rose apologized to the two towering blokes waiting only a few feet away as she pulled her own shoes on. 

The men looked down at her with decidedly amused smiles. “No need to apologize. Fichead isn’t until tomorrow night. You didn’t ruin it, lass,” the red headed bloke, Eoch, grinned. “In fact, I’ve never before seen so much… well, so _much_ of a lady,” he said, offering her a sexy smirk. Rose blushed mightily with the admission, realizing she’d probably given these boys quite a show. 

“Yes, well… I’m sorry for that too,” she said, ducking her head to avoid letting the Doctor see how very embarrassed she was. He wouldn’t understand, seeing as how he probably didn’t even notice her state of undress in the first place. 

“You needn’t be,” the bigger, darker haired bloke, Tain, assured her, pointedly raking his eyes down her now clothed form. 

“Right,” the Doctor chirped, distracting her overly-interested new friend. “Lead the way, my good man,” he invited cheerily. Rose doubted the Doctor had even noticed the bloke’s interest in her, but she was definitely grateful for the timely interruption. Tain’s obvious appreciation of her figure might have been harmless enough, but there was something… hungry behind his eyes. It was disconcerting.

They started trekking through the woods and luckily it wasn’t too harrowing a hike. Rose had tried to drop back to walk beside the Doctor, but he was rather animatedly talking with Tain leaving her to walk ahead with Eoch. 

“So… your woman… she’s awfully tiny, but she’s bloody breathtaking,” Rose heard Tain say to the Doctor as they trailed along behind her and Eoch through the dense forest. “How did you manage to convince such a gorgeous lass to willingly be your Hopeful?” she heard the young man ask.

Rose’s ears perked up. This should be good.

“Ohhhh… you know. I’m just _that_ charming,” the Doctor quipped. Rose smiled. He definitely was charming. At least when he wasn’t being rude.

“Mmmm. You’d have to be, I suppose. You’re far too short to be taken seriously otherwise,” the lad said sincerely.

“Oi!” the Doctor huffed indignantly in response. “I’ll have you know… among my people I’m actually above average in height, thank-you very much.”

There was a moment of silence before Rose heard a mumbled, “Your people must be elves then.”


	2. Goenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose find themselves in Goenta; a small town grappling with a worrying phenomena.

### 

Rose, the Doctor and their escorts walked for a solid thirty minutes before finally coming to a clearing which acted as a foyer to a village that reminded Rose of pictures she’d seen of medieval English towns. A gated entrance stood proudly, protecting the small homes and dirt streets inside from whomever or whatever the inhabitants considered a threat. 

Walking confidently, their towering companions led them forward, encouraging them to stand near the barred entrance. Stepping up closer to the gate, Eoch cupped his hands around his mouth to form a fleshy megaphone. “Broon!” he called loudly before taking a step back. 

A few moments passed before Rose spotted an elderly gentleman emerge from between some houses on the other side of the slatted barrier. He was dressed much like the younger men, but his shirt wasn’t adorned with the crisscrossed straps and he wore a hat that reminded her of a barret. 

Behind them Eoch informed them, “This is as far as we can take you.” 

“You’re heading back out there, then?” Rose asked.

“Aye, lass. Like I said; we’ve already been dismissed,” he said, indicating himself and Tain. Then to the Doctor he said, “I expect I’ll see you out there tomorrow,” nodding his head toward the foliage they’d just exited from.

“Uh… right,” the Doctor agreed, obviously as confused about the man’s assumption as she was. 

“Good luck to you both,” Eoch offered before turning to trudge back toward the bush. 

Then, to Rose’s surprise, instead of following his companion, Tain stepped forward to stand directly in front of her. Gently, he reached down and took her right hand in both of his. His large fingers gripped her small ones delicately, but there was no doubt of the power his strong hands could exert if he willed it. Looking up...way up... she found his eyes intense and dark. “I believe Jedus made this happen… that you would be part of the Fichead this year. This was meant to be. Seek me out under the moon, small one,” Tain said, kneeling to press her hand to his lips, his gaze never wavering. “I will do the same,” he promised, his voice husky. 

A loud throat clearing ripped through the air. Looking over, Rose found the Doctor presenting Tain with a friendly but businesslike expression. “Shouldn’t you be going?” he offered, nodding toward Eoch’s still retreating form. 

With that, Tain stood to his full height and took one long stride to stand mere inches from the Doctor, purposefully hovering over his smaller form. It was a blatant attempt at intimidation, but Rose had never known her Time Lord to be cowed by such scare tactics, and this time was no exception. Pulling himself up to his own, not inconsiderable height, the Doctor stood his ground and levelled the man a glare as good as the one he was being given. The air between them crackled with tension, and Rose held her breath. The last thing they needed was a row. They were outnumbered and definitely outweighed by these people. Frankly, she really didn’t relish spending yet another night in a jail cell.

From behind them, the elderly gentleman at the gate piped up, “You’re dismissed, Tain. Be gone w’ya!”

Luckily, the man’s barked command managed to garner Tain’s attention. “Yes, Dey,” he replied, begrudgingly deferring to the older man’s seniority. Taking a few purposeful steps back, Tain once again directed his attention to Rose. “Soon, Ailleagan,” he said significantly before turning to stride across the field after his companion. The words felt as much like a threat as a farewell. A shiver ran down Rose’s spine. 

The Doctor moved closer to Rose’s side and took her hand in his, stroking the back of thumb with his own as he watched Tain trundle off. His presence was soothing and the caress of his thumb calmed her a bit. It was something she noticed he did when he was worried and occasionally when he was distracted while they watched telly. She guessed this was a thumb rub of the worried variety. Watching after Tain, she had to say she felt the same way. Despite being an undeniably fit bloke the idea of ‘seeking him out’ was not something she’d ever entertain. He was far too forward for her liking and she had to admit to feeling more than a little intimidated by him. In truth, though, even if he’d been a complete gentleman, she’d still abstain. Whether the Doctor knew it or not, whether he cared or not, she was already committed to being with him. And even if they were never fated to actually ‘be’ together, being with someone else… it just wasn’t something she could ever do now. 

A loud creak met Rose’s ears as the man Tain had referred to as ‘Dey’ opened the gate behind them. “Come in,” he said, waving them over. Doing as they were bid, she and the Doctor made their way through the gate which the man closed immediately behind them. 

“Well look at you two,” the elderly gentleman said, looking them both up and down. “Little folk, aren’t ya? Not from around here, then?” he asked.

“Uh, No, actually,” the Doctor replied honestly. “We were on a journey when we got ourselves lost in the forest. Luckily your men found us down by a lake not too far from here,” the Doctor explained. 

“You decided to journey during the Fichead Taking?” the man said incredulously. 

“Er, yes, well… we honestly thought we’d be at our destination before long,” he elaborated. “Rose, here, wanted to visit her cousins but we managed to lose our bearings. Like I said - we’re lucky they found us,” he reiterated. 

The man huffed out a laugh. “I should say you are,” he agreed. “So you’re Taken then?” he asked.

“Sorry?” Rose said, hoping she didn’t sound completely daft, not knowing what the term meant.

“Taken. You two,” he said, looking down at their still clasped hands. 

It was the Doctor who spoke up then. “Oh. Yes. Taken… yes. That’s us,” he confirmed swinging their arms back and forth a couple of times.

The man’s brows furrowed. “Where’re your wadding baunds, then?” 

“Baunds. Right. Our baunds,” the Doctor said, as if thinking over where he might’ve left them. “Now where did I leave those?” he muttered, patting the outside of his pockets. For a moment Rose wondered if he actually knew what the man was talking about but it quickly became apparent he didn’t.

“Jedus, man. Are you daft? Your _baunds_ ,” the man emphasized, lifting his arm to reveal an ornate tattoo that wrapped around his wrist. 

“Ah. Right. Our baunds. Sorry… it’s been a long day. Actually, we’re not Taken,” he clarified, before hastily adding, “Yet. We’re not Taken _yet_.”

All suspicion seemed to drain from the man’s expression then. “Ahhhh. I see. So the change is upon you as well,” he said, as if that explained everything. “A Zenith, I presume?” he asked.

“Yes… Zenith,” the Doctor confirmed. “I’m called the Doctor and this is Rose. She’s my Hopeful,” he added, wrapping his arm around her shoulder in emphasis. His what? Oh yeah… Tain had mentioned the word earlier at the beach. It had had an immediate effect on the young men, clearly meaning she was ‘spoken for’. 

Rose’s stomach flipped with Doctor’s voluntary use of the word, now that she realized what it meant. She knew he was using it just for appearances, but the very idea of him using such a possessive name for her still made her insides squirm. 

The man smiled with the Doctor’s pronouncement. “Well, then. You’ll have to stay here for Fichead, then, won’t you? Well, we’re pleased to have you both. I’m Broon… Tain’s dey. Come with me and we’ll see that you’re fed and have a place to rest and prepare for the Taking. My daughter has a room that might do for you, lass,” he said, nodding at Rose, “and my great-nephew, Rab, has a bed you can use for the night,” he added for the Doctor’s benefit.

“That would be lovely. Thank-you,” Rose replied before they set off after Broon. She didn’t much fancy spending the night too far from the Doctor, but she suspected it might be unseemly for single men and women to sleep under the same roof here. The last thing she wanted to do was rock the boat after the fiasco on Mro:lo 5. She was still trying to come down from that one. 

The city streets were dusty and narrow with small, brightly painted houses lining them. And as much as she was fascinated by the interesting architecture and layout of the town, it seemed it’s people were equally as interested in her and her Time Lord. And it was no wonder, really, Rose thought. They were clearly the shortest people there, other than the children. Well… _she_ was clearly the shortest one. Being substantially smaller than the Doctor, who was apparently ‘elf-like’ in the eyes of the natives, she was obviously quite an anomaly compared to the residents here. Every full grown woman they passed in the streets seemed to be almost as tall as the men they’d encountered so far. 

It took a while, but they finally arrived at the steps of a very large but rustic looking home which appeared to have a bit more space spared it on the street. Broon led the way up to the door and knocked on it soundly before opening it anyway. 

“Brin!” Broon called as he entered. 

From somewhere deeper in the house a woman’s voice called back, “Daw? Come in. I’ll be down in a minute.” 

“Might as well come in,” Broon invited, leading them into a room off to the left of the front door that appeared to be the equivalent of a dining room. “Can I get you a drink?” he offered.

Before either of them could answer however, a giant of a woman who looked to be about 50 in earth years entered the room, her eyes focused on her hands as she wiped them on her skirt. “Sorry, Daw. Just straightening the-” She gasped as her eyes swept up to find both Rose and the Doctor staring up at her.

“Um… Hello,” Rose tried, smiling warmly. “I’m Rose, and this is the Doctor,” she introduced.

“Hello,” the Doctor sang, waggling his fingers at the woman in greeting.

“Tain and some other Primes came across these two by the Lake of Gwef,” Broon explained in response to the woman’s surprised expression. “They apparently lost their way from…” he paused, turning to the Doctor, “...where did you say you were from?” he asked.

“Er… You probably haven’t heard of it. Tiny little hamlet called ‘Dorset’. We were on a journey to visit with Rose’s cousin when we realized we must’ve strayed a good distance from our route,” he repeated for the woman’s benefit. “Then… well, imagine our surprise when we found ourselves in the middle of the Fichead Taking!” he said, shaking his head at the obvious absurdity of it. “Anyhow… a few young gentlemen offered to bring us somewhere less… Take-y… until the Taking is over. Isn’t that right, Rose?” he said, now wearing a toothy grin. 

“Oh, uh… yeah. The Taking. Very silly of us, really. Being in the middle of it an’ all,” she affirmed. 

The woman looked between them and Broon before nodding her acceptance of the explanation. “Well, you’re welcome to stay, then,” she said, not unkindly. “Daw, are you staying for mid-meal?” she said, turning to Broon. 

“I shouldn’t, lass,” he answered, his expression a bit pained, “though I’d much rather stay here than help finish building the new wadding trellis. Still… it’s gotta get done,” he lamented. Moving to Brin he placed a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll be back before dusk-meal,” he informed her. Then, turning to Rose and the Doctor he added, “Make yourselves at home, aye?”

“Thanks. We will,” the Doctor affirmed with a smile. Rose nodded in agreement. With that, the elderly gentleman left the room.

“I’ve just boiled a rukka if you’d like to join me?” Brin offered. 

Rose was about to open her mouth to decline when the Doctor interrupted, “We’d be honoured!” he grinned enthusiastically before darting a look down at Rose to encourage a similar response.

“Oh… yeah… that would be very nice, thank-you,” she echoed. 

“Well, have a seat then,” Brin suggested, gesturing toward some sturdy looking chairs set at a wooden table in the the middle of the room. 

“Thank-you,” Rose said graciously, moving to sit. Scraping a chair out from the table, Rose was just about seated when she was startled by a three foot tall, furry creature that had suddenly appeared beside her with a tray stacked with something that looked like hot cross buns. An undignified squawk of alarm flew from her as she jumped back, nearly falling off of her chair. The little fuzzy critter responded by skittering backward with a squeak and racing to hide behind Brin’s skirts. 

“What?!” their startled host snapped, looking about in alarm. 

“Oh… I, uh… I just didn’t see him there,” Rose gasped, her hand on her chest as she tried to steady her racing heart. “I guess I’m a bit jumpy. Sorry,” she said meekly.

“Oh,” the woman replied, now breathing out in relief. “I’m so used to him following me about that I forget he’s even there, half the time,” she said, reaching her hand down to stroke the little guy’s head. “I’m sorry if he startled you. This is Brinley; Tain’s ber,” she said. “He’s the love of the household, I have to admit,” she said, looking down at the creature with affection.

As if on cue, the little fellow peeked out from behind Brin. “Go on,” she assured the ‘ber’, as she’d called him, “they’ll not bite you,” she added, gently ushering the tiny creature forward with his tray.

The furry fellow took a few small steps toward Rose with the platter of buns. Not wanting to scare the little guy again, Rose smiled as warmly as she could to try to make up for frightening him half to death earlier. It took a few moments, but the ber finally managed to get close enough that she could take one of the buns from the tray. He reminded her of the pint-sized bear like creatures in one of the Star Wars movies; all big eyes and wet looking nose surrounded by brown fur. Really cute, actually. 

“Right. I just have to check on the rukka,” Brin said, once she was sure Brinley was going to be alright serving her guests. “Can I get you anything to drink?” she asked on her way out of the room.

“I’d love some water, if that’s alright,” Rose said. 

“Of course,” Brin replied. “Water for you as well, Doctor?” she asked, watching Brinley slowly and tentatively approach her male guest.

“Yes, thanks. That’d be brilliant,” he answered.

Brin left the room then, leaving Brinley on his own to inch his way over to the Doctor with his offerings. As the adorable fellow drew nearer, it held the tray out as far as it could and waited at as far a distance as possible while the Doctor chose one of the rolls on the platter. Watching the interaction, Rose brought the freshly baked treat to her mouth and took a tentative bite. She wasn’t disappointed. It was delicious. A bit sweeter than the bread she was used to, but not overly so. 

Brinley was about to back away from the Doctor after he’d taken a bun, but stopped when the Doctor stuck his other hand out, palm up. 

“Hello! I’m the Doctor,” he offered softly, holding his hand steady for Brinley to study. The little creature eyed him for a moment in what might have been mistrust, and then leaned forward and sniffed the Doctor’s hand. Looking up at the him, as if requesting permission, it waited. The Doctor seemed to know what it wanted and nodded his ascent. Putting the tray down on the table, the little guy sniffed the Doctor’s hand again. Then, to Rose’s surprise, a stout, brown tongue poked out of its mouth to plant a wet lick all along the Doctor’s hand from the tip of his fingers to his wrist. 

Apparently the creature was quite pleased with what he’d done, and gave the Doctor and open mouthed, toothless smile. The Doctor grinned back. “Right! Nice to meet you as well!” he affirmed. 

The little creature then turned and ambled toward her again. “What was that all about?” Rose asked, eying the fuzzy being as it neared her. 

“He’s a relative of the Berxi, which, interestingly enough, is a very very distant evolutionary relative of the bear species on earth. Never seen one exactly like this guy though. Must be some cross between a local creature and the Berxi...” 

“Wait. So you’re tellin’ me bears are descended from aliens?” Rose said, incredulous. That made least five animals and two bug species on earth that she now knew hadn’t originated on her home planet. 

“Weellll, _technically_ it was the bear’s prehistoric relatives who were the direct descendants, but that’s a story for another day,” he shared, popping a bit of bread in his mouth. “Anyway, the Berxi develop relationships, friendships and otherwise, through gustation,” he explained while chewing and smiling at the brown furred beast. 

Despite trying to hide it, Rose’s face must’ve betrayed her embarrassed ignorance at the fact she didn’t know what the word meant. “He was deciding if he liked me by my taste,” the Doctor elaborated, clearly having read the confusion in her features. “Great way to get to know people, in my opinion. Would’ve been so much easier when I first met you to just give you a good lick to break the ice,” he added matter-of-factly, tearing off another piece of his bun.

Rose immediately felt heat rise to her face with the very suggestive comment, but if the Doctor noticed he’d actually _made_ one, it didn’t show. “In fact, licking things is highly informative,” he went on after swallowing another mouthful. “Time Lords can use gustation to break down the chemical make-up of most things. Except compounds in wood. Rubbish with wood, we are. Seems to be a theme,” he said, pursing his lips. “Anyhow,” he finally said, refocusing on the creature standing directly in front of Rose, “go on, then. He’s waiting,” the Doctor said, nodding down at the furry thing standing in front of her looking expectant. 

Oh. Tentatively putting her hand out, she put on a smile and nodded at the creature. Moving in, it sniffed her hand, much as it had the Doctor’s, and then darted it’s tongue out and trailed a slobbery lick up from her fingers to the cuff of her hoodie. It felt disgusting, but she did her best to hide her distaste for it as the small fellow looked up at her with the same smile he’d given the Doctor. It was wide and tooth-free and really quite adorable. “Oh, you are a sweety, aren’t you?” she said, moving her hand to stroke the creature’s head. It pushed up against her hand as if asking to be stroked harder, so she did it one more time. A sort of purr emanated from the furry guy and Rose couldn’t help but liken it to petting a cat on earth. 

After it had its fill of attention, it bustled over to a blanketed spot in the corner and sat down. Just then Brin entered the room with a large steaming bowl of what must be ‘rukka’. “How was the lockit?” she asked, darting a look at the creature in the corner as she set the bowl on the table. “Did Brinley end up offering some to you as well, Doctor? It takes him a while to approach new people,” she informed him.

“No, he was actually a perfect gentleman, weren’t you, Brinley?” the Doctor said, looking over at the small creature.

On hearing his name, the little fellow stood and moved back to the Doctor’s side, gave him another wide smile, and nudged his head against the Doctor’s shoulder. The action drew an audible gasp from Brin. “Well, I never…” she said, planting her hands on her hips. “I’ve never seen him take to someone so quickly!” 

“Weellll,” the Doctor said, shrugging, “I seem to have a knack for introducing myself to various species. Granted… some of them aren’t as receptive to my good nature and witty banter as ol’ Brinley, here, but most respond well when you meet them on common ground,” he informed her.

“Well. Whatever you’ve done, it’s no small feat,” she nodded, obviously impressed with the Doctor’s apparently significant skills.

Suddenly shouts of young men broke the relative peace of the house. “Oh my. That sounds like my eldest, Brinto,” Brin said with barely disguised anxiety.

“Is something wrong?” Rose asked.

“Just the change, lass. You know how it goes,” she said, wringing her hands in front of her nervously. “I’m the evaluator for Takers in this town,” she said, obviously expecting Rose would know what that meant. 

“Er… I’m sorry… I’m wondering if you wouldn’t mind explaining…” the Doctor began before the room erupted in a flurry of noise and movement. Two blokes entered, supporting a man in his late twenties, maybe early thirties. Brinto, Rose assumed. He looked a lot like Tain, but a bit more stocky. His lips were turned up in a bit of a snarl and there was something decidedly wild in the man’s eyes. 

“He was speaking with his Hopeful, Lilith, when it started,” a wavy-haired, thirty-something bloke with a noticeable facial scar informed Brin as he supported the young man into the room and down onto a chair. 

Brin’s eyes were filled with worry. “Is she alright, Rab?” she demanded.

“She’s fine, my lady. Barely a scratch,” he shared. 

Brin nodded, looking a bit less anxious. “Thank Jedus,” she breathed. 

From the chair Brinto issued a low growl. Darting a look in his direction, Rose found him staring at her, his eyes fixed and intent. A bolt of fear shot through her as his eyes bored into hers. “Doctor…” she started.

But the Doctor was already standing, moving to take her hand and pull her to her feet. 

Brinto responded immediately. In moments he was up, moving purposefully in Rose’s direction despite the fact the Doctor was now standing directly in front of her.

“Rab! Hier! Hold him!” Brin directed, making the two men jump to their friend’s side to restrain him. “Get her out of here!” Brin commanded, turning to the Doctor. 

He apparently didn’t have to be asked twice and to Rose’s surprise she suddenly found herself being forcefully turned and whisked from the room with the Doctor urgently ushering her out. 

A louder growl issued from the room they’d just vacated and the sound of soothing voices paired with the scuffle of feet followed.

“Doctor, what’s wrong with him?” she worried once he’d all but pushed her down the hall into a bedroom and closed the door behind him. 

The Doctor didn’t answer her, though. He was busy pressing his ear against the door. “Doctor?” she tried again.

After a moment he pulled back. “I think they’ve restrained him,” he shared.

“Okay, but what’s wrong with him? Is he sick or something?” she pressed. “What’s going on?”

“Well,” the Doctor said, running a hand through his hair, “after meeting our friends at the lake I thought this ‘Fichead’ was a fairly straightforward mating ritual of some kind. But judging from what we just saw I think there’s more to it than that,” he advised, his eyes glazed over in thought.

“How do you mean?” Rose asked. 

“Brin said something about ‘the change’. I think there’s some sort of hormonal shift that happens in the males, and maybe the females as well, that makes the town have to ‘dismiss’ them. Get them out for the safety of the rest of the population,” he suggested.

Well if that bloke in the other room was any indication of how the males behave during mating season, she could understand why they’d be made to leave. Then a thought occurred to her. “But, those men in the forest… they weren’t like that bloke in the other room. They seemed reasonable,” she said. 

“They did, didn’t they. Still… that Tain fellow seemed quite… fixated,” he reminded her. 

“Yeah, but he wasn’t like _that_ ,” she pointed out, gesturing toward the door. “I thought this guy was gonna…that he might...” she trailed off, recalling the predatory look in the man’s eyes. 

The Doctor took a step toward her and gently squeezed her shoulder. “I wouldn’t have let anything happen to you,” he assured her. 

Looking up at him, she couldn’t help but feel a bit warm inside. He cared about her. And even if it was just as a friend, it meant the world to her. “I know. Thanks, Doctor,” she said, putting as much conviction as she could into the words. Despite the fact she was clearly not safe on this planet, she definitely felt much better knowing he had her back. 

“Come here,” he offered, opening his arms for her, maybe sensing her vulnerability. Never one to turn down a hug, Rose moved in and threaded her arms under his coat to wrap them around his slim frame. His own came around her to pull her into a comforting embrace. To her surprise, then, she felt him plant kiss in her hair.

For one treacherous moment she allowed herself to savour the feel of him against her. Her cheek against his chest. Her hands on the plane of his back. Her breasts pressed…

The door clicked open. “Er… excuse me,” Rab’s voice interrupted, making both the Doctor and Rose quickly release their hold on each other. “You can come out now if you wish. Brinto has been dismissed,” he explained. 

“Oh, right. That’s good,” the Doctor replied, nervously scratching the back of his neck, apparently uncomfortable about being caught in a hug. 

Rose sighed. Just friends. She had to stop imagining there could ever be more, she once again chastised herself. All it did was make her wish for more and that wasn’t fair to him and it wasn’t fair to herself either. She had to be vigilant. No more letting herself indulge in such thoughts.

“You coming?” the Doctor said, jarring her back into awareness. The young man had already left and the Doctor was standing by the door waggling his fingers in invitation.

Eying the proffered hand, she once again repeated her new mantra. _Just friends. Just friends…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentence prompt from ‘WRITEWORLD’ on Tumblr: ‘This was meant to be.’


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! Thank-you for the wonderful supportive comments and kudos/faves! They're oh so appreciated!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

### 

Rose’s smaller, warm body felt perfect, encased by his own larger one as he hugged her tightly and planted a reassuring kiss to the top of her head. The incident in the dining room had clearly jarred her, as it had him. Inwardly, he shook his head. He should’ve done more research on this planet before he’d landed. As much as he knew she relished their adventures, there were times he hated having her with him. This was one of those times. 

Not that he didn’t need her with him. He did. Her humanness often was an incredible asset on their adventures. She could read people in ways that often eluded him and her very presence often gave him unique insights into various cultures purely by how they reacted to her. Not only was she stunning, she was curious, clever and giving to a fault. Other beings’ reactions to her told him a lot about them. Still, sometimes those very qualities put her at unacceptable risk. Like now. It was clear her beauty was a distinct disadvantage to her here on Urxa minor. 

Gods. What might’ve happened if he hadn’t stepped out of the bushes when he had down at the beach? Even thinking about the local males’ dark eyes drinking her in made him question his non-violent approach to the universe. In fact, he was quite sure that if Tain or any of his mates had actually laid a finger on her he would already be languishing in one of their jails charged with multiple homicide. 

Of course, as much as he hated it, he more than understood _why_ they’d been so interested in his small companion. He’d have been surprised if they _hadn’t_ appreciated her, to be honest. Lord knows _he_ found her distracting enough when she was completely clothed, let alone when she was half bloody naked. 

His thoughts cast back to her barely clad body floating in the cool lake, her stomach and the tops of her breasts glistening with droplets of water as she bathed in the sun’s warmth… Rassilon. 

At first when she’d kicked off her jeans and pulled her top over her head when they’d discovered the lake, he thought he was hallucinating. Nothing this good could possibly happen to him, he was sure. But the mirage didn’t dissipate as he’d thought it would. Instead, she’d turned to him and beaconed him to follow her into the clear water, her pink tongue caught between her white teeth. 

For a moment, he’d felt a pang of sexual arousal so strong he actually began to get hard. Blessedly, he’d managed to redirect his blood flow before Rose noticed. Not five minutes later, though, to his dismay, he’d found himself hardening yet again as he watched her captivating form floating in the lake. At that point he knew it would take more than a few moments to control his ridiculously juvenile responses, so he’d ducked into the trees away from the enticing vision in order to get a mental grip. That, of course, was when the gaggle of hormonal young men showed up. 

So as much as he hated having his Rose eyed up by a bunch of horny blokes, in reality, he knew he couldn’t really blame them for noticing her attractive form. Funny how knowing that didn’t make him want to hurt them any less, though. She was Rose. _His_ Rose. 

Not that he had any real claim on her, of course. He didn’t. Not at all. But given how much it bothered him that other males noticed his companion, it was really pointless to deny how much he wished he did. Of course, he’d tried to convince himself his feelings for her merely brotherly or even fatherly in nature (or in reality, great-great-great-great-great-great-...grandfatherly), but he knew better. Whether he cared to admit it or not, he felt so much more than that for her and had for a while now.

None of that mattered, though, he reminded himself. There were far too many reasons it would be a terrible idea to try to make something more of their relationship. 

Firstly, there was the very real possibility she didn’t fancy him. Sure… she held hands with him regularly and they’d hugged more than a few times, but humans did that sort of thing, didn’t they? A very tactile lot, they were. Given that, there was a good chance she didn’t reciprocate his feelings. If he confessed his interest in wanting more with her he might well ruin their friendship. That wasn’t something he was willing to risk. He needed her in his life. Plain and simple. 

Secondly, even if she _did_ appreciate him ‘that way’ and they decided to make a go of it, where could it possibly lead? He could never be what she deserved, and when she realized that, she would leave him. And even if she didn’t, she only had a few scant decades she could possibly spend with him. He could never open himself up that much knowing the inevitable outcome. He’d faced enough disappointment in his long life and one more that big might be more than he could ever recover from.

No… it was definitely safer this way, he reasoned, taking in a calming, strawberry scented breath. He adored her, but he could only do so from a safe distance. For both their sakes.

Behind them he heard the bedroom door snick open and a throat clear. “Er… excuse me,” a man’s voice rumbled, alerting him to the fact he was still protectively wrapped around his female companion. Right. A safe distance. This was definitely _not_ a safe distance. Pulling back from her quickly, he scratched the back of his neck distractedly.

“You can come out now if you wish. Brinto has been dismissed,” Rab explained, averting his eyes politely. He’d obviously witnessed what probably looked a lot like a rather possessive embrace on the Doctor’s part.

“Oh, right. That’s good,” he replied, quickly moving to follow the large man out of the room. It wasn’t a moment, though, before he realized Rose wasn’t behind him. Turning back, he found her apparently deep in thought. “You coming?” he asked, holding out his hand and wiggling his fingers invitingly.

A light seemed to turn on behind her eyes and a shy smile found her lips as she slipped her smaller hand in his. 

A flutter of attraction found his belly as her warm fingers squeezed his own. Gods. It didn’t seem to matter that his rational mind kept insisting that he had to dampen his feelings for this brilliant pink and yellow girl; his instinctive mind and his treacherous body had other ideas. Inwardly he sighed. At this rate it would be a miracle if he didn’t regenerate from a lethal build-up of repressed hormones. 

With effort, the Doctor managed to focus on something other than the feel of Rose’s small in his, and he led her out of the bedroom to the dining room. Hovering in the doorway, he assessed the situation, making sure things were truly safe for his apparently coveted companion. The only ones left were the bloke who’d retrieved them from the bedroom and Lady Brin. 

“What about the other girls, Rab?” Brin was saying, her back turned away from the door to face the younger man. “Your Clanda? And Ian’s lass… Gwendi?”

“They managed to run to safety. Brinto only went for Lilith,” Rab shared. 

“Thank Jedus,” Brin breathed, letting her head fall forward while pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Everything alright?” the Doctor interrupted gently so as not to startle her. 

Jumping slightly in surprise anyway, Brin turned swiftly. “Lord Jedus… I’m so sorry, child,” she fretted, ignoring the Doctor’s question and quickly moving over to them to usher Rose into a chair at the table. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Rose assured her, obviously a bit taken aback by the woman’s level of worry. “Really,” she reiterated, clearly trying to soothe her.

Brin looked at Rose skeptically for a moment before reluctantly nodding and seating herself across from her. “I truly thought Brinto was ready to be considered among the Zenith. The change came upon him so late last year,” she lamented, shaking her head sadly.

“Dinna fash yourself, Lady Brin. We all thought he was of the Zenith now,” Rab consoled, moving forward to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. At the same time, the family ber appeared and supportively nuzzled his wet nose into the side of Brin’s arm.

“About that,” the Doctor started, now unable to let things just unfold on their own, “could you enlighten us a bit on how exactly the Fichead works here?” he tried, hoping he wasn’t completely blowing their cover. 

“Here?” Rab asked, confused.

“In Goenta,” he stated, moving to stand behind Rose’s chair. The alluring smell of her shampoo wafted up to find his nose, momentarily distracting him. For a faraway moment he wondered if she’d mind if he put his hands on her shoulders. Immediately, though, he thought better of it and stuffed them purposefully in his endless pockets. _Keep a safe distance, keep a safe distance,_ he told himself firmly.

“What do you mean?” Brin asked, clearly confused.

He realized, then, that he’d left his comment hanging and quickly clarified, “Where we’re from we don’t have Zeniths or Primes or any of that,” he explained. “Just one big ol’ happy family, in Dorset, we are. So you divide people here to be dismissed, then?” he asked innocently.

Brin blinked in clear disbelief. “Of course. I thought all the tribes did that,” she stated. 

“Yes, well, we’re a bit progressive out in the Big ‘D’,” he air quoted. 

“Oh. Well, yes… we dismiss our youngest first… the Vernals. They’re new to the change and it begins earlier and lasts longer for them, as I’m sure it does for the young in your tribe as well,” she explained. “The Primes are released next and then the Zenith. We usually expect a young man to be of the Zenith near his thirtieth birthday. Of course, not many make it to become Zenith,” she said, as if stating an obvious fact.

“Why’s that then?” Rose piped up from the chair in front of him.

Brin’s brows furrowed and her expression belied her clear feeling that her guests were somehow a bit daft. “Well most men are Taken by then, aren’t they?” she replied, as if the answer couldn’t be more obvious. 

“Then, of course, there’s always a number who don’t live long enough to become Zenith, ” Rab added solemnly. 

“Oh yeah. Right. Of course,” Rose replied. 

“We don’t have very many men of the Zenith this year,” Brin elaborated. “I imagine you’re one of few among your tribe as well,” she said, nodding at the Doctor.

“What? Me? Oh, right. Yes… not very many of us left in Dorset,” he agreed. 

A little smile found Brin’s lips then. “Well, it’s lovely to see you’ve decided on a Hopeful. At least there’s a good chance you won’t have to endure the change again next year,” she said with apparent understanding.

Next year. Right. As far as they knew, he was about to go through this ‘change’ as well. “Yeah - that’ll be a relief,” he agreed, pulling his hand from his pocket to pat Rose’s shoulder affectionately… purely for show, of course. Looking up at him, she gave him one of her appreciative smiles. The kind that made his hearts beat just a bit faster. Inwardly he sighed. His ‘Hopeful’. How ironic a title for her. 

“You know,” Rose said, pulling him from his thoughts, “I’ve been thinking, Doctor. Maybe we should head back to Dorset. For the Fichead,” she said significantly, putting her hand over his on her shoulder and squeezing a bit. “I mean, shouldn’t we be around family once we’ve, uh… Taken each other?” she said, her cheeks flushing a bit with her words. 

In response he felt his pulse quicken a bit further. Even the very idea of ‘taking’ Rose made his body temperature rise. But she’d asked him something just now. Oh, right…leaving.

Clearing his throat in an effort to appear unaffected he replied, “Yeah… that’s probably a good idea.” And it probably was. At least until this the Fichead was over. Then they could return and perhaps tease out the reason behind the unusual change in the men here. Maybe there was something they could do to help these people. This ‘change’ certainly seemed unpleasant, not to mention the fact it was apparently dangerous for the women in the community. For now, though, they’d best find the TARDIS and leave this town to its Fichead. There wasn’t much they could do to help at the moment and the last thing he needed was to have to pretend to be wildly aroused by the women around here. Or worse… to have to _not_ pretend to NOT be wildly aroused by Rose. All that would lead to was awkwardness, which was something he managed to feel enough of with his attractive human companion as it was.

“You can’t leave,” Rab said surely, his eyebrows rising into his hairline in apparent astonishment that they’d even brought up the idea. “Wandering out under the moon with both the Vernals and Primes already going through the change… that’s lunacy! You’d be no match for them,” he said directing his comment squarely at the Doctor. “You might have an advantage as a Zenith, but not before the change,” he warned. 

“That’s right,” Brin added. “And your Hopeful… are you willing to put her at risk before you can claim her for yourself?” she said, quite convinced in her reasoning. 

The comment struck him. What if they had a point? Granted, he was clever. Brilliant, even. But sometimes, against brute force, clever alone didn’t cut it. He was without his TARDIS and who knew what else lived out in the forest besides the entire town’s population of hormonally insane, massive men. It was one thing if he was trying to navigate dark woods by himself… that would be enough of a risk. With Rose there, though… 

“Thanks, but I think we should probably…” Rose started before he interrupted.

“You’re right,” he said. 

“What?” Rose said, looking up at him.

“They’re right, Rose. I think… I think perhaps it might make more sense to stay,” he hedged.

“You… you do?” Rose said, her brows furrowed.

“Of course it makes more sense,” Brin interjected. “And really, even if you insisted on leaving, we’d be wrong to let you even try,” she said, evenly. “No self-respecting soul would allow someone to walk so callously to into danger like that,” she insisted as she pulled herself to stand. “So you two are to remain here, then. You’ll take part in Fichead with us tomorrow, and I promise we’ll treat you as if you were family. If all goes well, I promise you won’t celebrate your successful Taking alone,” she said, unequivocally. 

“Well… that’s very kind, but…” Rose began.

“That sounds perfect, Lady Brin. Lovely. Molto bene!” the Doctor interjected. “Right, Rose?” he said, giving her an overly enthusiastic smile.

“It does?” she questioned, confusion now written all over her beautiful features. 

“Good,” Brin smiled. “Now. Daw will be back in short order and we’ll feed you both before you attend the Zenith gathering tonight with Rab, Doctor.” Then turning to the man behind her she said, “The Doctor can stay at yours tonight, can’t he, Rab?”

“Aye,” he agreed. “I’ve got an extra room. You’re welcome in it,” he offered, nodding at the Doctor.

“Thank-you. I appreciate your offer, but if it’s all the same with you, I’d rather not leave Rose,” he managed before being cut off.

“Dinna fash yourself,” Brin interrupted, patting Rose’s hand, “we’ll watch over your Rose here and make her feel very welcome,” she promised him.

“Well, then! How can I say no?” he replied, putting on his widest dazzling grin. He didn’t particularly like leaving Rose overnight, but he reckoned she was safe enough here with Brin.

As if she’d read his mind, Rose turned her head to look up at him. She wasn’t giving him a look of affection; that was abundantly clear. 

The Doctor swallowed and offered her an apologetic smile. He’d apparently made an unpopular decision. About what, exactly, he wasn’t sure, but he was sure she’d let him know the moment they were alone. 

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

A couple of hours and a full ‘dusk-meal’ passed before the Doctor was collected to attend the Zenith gathering. During that time, whenever they’d found themselves alone for a few moments, Rose had tried to surreptitiously ask him why he was so eager to stay, but each time they were interrupted. 

Well, he’d better have a pretty darn good reason, she grumbled internally as she dried the dusk-meal dishes beside Brin. Usually Rose loved being immersed in new cultures and experiencing interesting rituals; it was an exciting way to learn about the people they encountered. After this afternoon, though, she was pretty sure staying on Urxa was a very bad idea. This… ‘Fichead’, thing, was a bit too intense for her liking and she had to admit she was rather worried they might be offended if she declined to take part in their bizarre overly hormonal mating ritual if they stayed. 

“So how did you meet your lad?” Brin asked casually as she passed Rose another wet plate.

Rose smiled. Well, that was a question with a complicated answer. Trying to decide how best to respond, she settled on, “I was working in a shop and some, uh… interesting blokes decided to give me a hard time. The Doctor helped me get rid of them,” she said. There was certainly a lot more to the story than that, but that was basically the gist, she figured. 

Holding out the plate she’d just dried, Brinley reached up and took it from her to put away. Momentarily distracted from their conversation by the adorable furry creature, Rose watched him carefully lay the plate on top of the others in the cupboard. Maybe they could bring a ber back on the TARDIS with them when this was over. Surely one of them wouldn’t mind coming along. They were so sweet.

“Your Doctor sounds like a real gentleman,” Brin said, pulling her from her thoughts. A gentleman? Rose wasn’t sure if that would be the first word she’d use to describe him. “Reminds me a bit of my Goir,” Brin continued. “He was so gallant. We met a week before Fichead and he said he just knew I was the one for him,” she said, now staring off in remembrance.

“Is he… did he pass away?” Rose asked delicately. 

Brin’s gaze dropped to refocus on Rose. “Aye. Five years back. He was a good man. I miss him,” she admitted.

“I’m so sorry,” Rose said, putting her hand on the woman’s back. 

“‘S alright, lass. I just hope you end up with your Doctor and have as many good years with him as I had with my Goir. I’ve felt true love. Everyone deserves that,” she said sincerely. 

Rose felt a ball form in her throat. She’d felt it too. Was still feeling it, in fact. Day after day. What was the word? Unrequited? The term brought about the alluring tug of self pity. 

Rose sighed inwardly. _Let it go…_

A smile crossed Brin’s features then. “It’s amazing we ended up together, really,” she continued, the task of washing up momentarily forgotten. “He’d asked me to be his Hopeful, but so had this really surly bloke. Cray. I hadn’t accepted Cray’s proposal, though, ‘cause I dinna care for him much, and I just knew Goir was the one I wanted to be with. So I chose Goir. Still… if I hadn’t found him under the moon before Cray had found me, my life would’ve been very different. My parents wouldn’t have minded if Cray had been my Taker, but I know in my heart I wouldn’t have been happy.”

Her ‘Taker’? Lord. It was wonderful Brin ended up with the man she loved, but the more she heard about this ritual the less she liked it. What sort of society just let men ‘take’ the women they wanted. “So… here in Goenta,” Rose carefully framed, “do the women just… get taken by the first bloke they run into in the woods?” she asked.

Brin actually laughed at that. “No, child!” she said. “For heaven’s sake… has no one had the talk with you yet?” she asked.

The talk? “Um… no. Not yet,” she answered truthfully. 

Brin’s eyes widened in disbelief. “For Jedus’ sake, lass! Were your kin just going to dismiss you and hope for the best?!” Brin said, shaking her head. Squeezing out her wet cloth, she lay it flat on the counter and dried her hands on her skirts before turning to Rose. “Put the towel down, child. It’s time you learn about mating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentence prompt: "I've felt true love." @quietandpasty on Tumblr


	4. A Toast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, remember the warnings? Heed them, please, dear readers. I don’t want to hear anyone has been triggered by this fic. 
> 
> For those continuing to read, our Rose and Doctor learn a lot more about the Fichead in this chapter. Allons-y!

### 

“And when I came to, I was buck naked, lyin’ in a puddle with a wee birdy buildin’ a nest on my bawsack!”

Male laughter filled the air. After offering a polite chuckle himself, the Doctor took a long pull from the mug of beer he’d been given when he’d arrived a bit earlier. Including himself and the thirty-odd bers running about, there were thirty-two men gathered around the campfire. It was a relatively small group, the Doctor figured, considering the population of the town was probably about eight hundred. It seemed it was true that most men didn’t make it to become Zenith, then. 

“You’re so full of shite, Conall,” a round faced, dark haired bloke prodded the blonde with the reported bird nested bollocks. “No living thing would get within six ell of your bawsack. Not if they had a sense of smell, anyway!” he cajoled. 

“That explains why he hasn’t been able to Take a lass yet,” Rab added, elbowing the Doctor. 

“Oi! Shut-up, Rab. I don’t see a stoater hangin’ off your arm so shut your gob,” Conall shot back before tipping his mug back and swallowing a good amount of beer.

“Maybe not, Conall, but at least I’ve got a Hopeful,” Rab replied. 

“Aye, and she’s a bonnie lassie too,” another man observed. “How the hell did you manage to convince her to wanna be Taken by someone with a mug as ugly as yours?” he laughed.

“She’s obviously blind as a bawkie,” Cornall muttered from across the campfire.

Rab barked out a laugh. “I daresay she may be,” Rab agreed, stroking the side of his face covered with scar tissue. “I’ll not deny I’m a lucky man.”

“Well, you’d best make sure you scent her well before we’re dismissed. Aodh’s been goin’ on about how he stole some of her bed linens before he was dismissed yesterday,” a slim, redheaded man warned from a few seats over as a helpful ber poured more beer into his mug.

“Oh, I’ll be sure to scent her. I’ll be _tasting_ her, for that matter. No bloody Prime is going to get anywhere near my Clanda without there bein’ bloodshed, that I can promise,” he assured his mate, his jaw tense.

“What about you, friend?” the same redheaded man asked, his eyes now studying the Doctor. “I hear your lass is a bonnie wee thing.”

The Doctor nodded. “Yeah. She’s… bonnie,” he agreed, taking a sip of his beer. 

“You don’t sound convinced,” another man laughed, obviously having listened in. 

The Doctor shook his head in disagreement. “Oh, I’m convinced,” he assured them. “I just don’t want any of you lot getting any ideas,” he warned, meaning it. It hadn’t been spelled out for him, but given his brilliance, it didn’t need to be. The Taking wasn’t a simple ‘find your girlfriend and snog her senseless before proposing marriage’ sort of thing. This… change… made the blokes in the town physically ravenous for the women here. The resulting union somehow ended the yearly metamorphasis and seemed to somehow bond the man and woman together. This was a claiming ritual; pure and simple. Bed and bond. And as the evening wore on, it became more and more clear there wasn’t much joy in the actual event for the woman involved. The very idea that any of these cavemen might have his sights on Rose...

“Aye, you’d have to be keepin’ an eye out for that one,” the redhead agreed, interrupting his possessive thoughts. “She’d be a rare gem, bein’ so tiny. It’d be like havin’ a wee fairy as your Taken,” he grinned.

“Good thing you’re a wee one yourself. I’m afraid I’d split her in two if I was Taking her!” a blonde, cast-eyed man beside the redhead laughed.

“Aye,” a bearded bloke joined in. “She’d be screamin’ for more reasons than it just bein’ her first time!”

Prickling bile rose in the Doctor’s throat. Usually, when visiting less evolved planets and such juvenile, insensitive male chatter reared its ugly head, he was able to shrug it off. Right now, though, it took all the Doctor’s strength to stop himself from jumping up to throttle the two neanderthal arses who thought it was a good idea to disparage the woman he- … the woman he cared about. He did manage to restrain himself, however, and instead leveled a menacing glare in their direction. “If you value your questionable looks and your mobility, you’ll stop talking,” he warned, surprising even himself with the uttered threat. That didn’t stop him from elaborating on it, though. “Right now.” 

“Aye, Ranulf. Shut your gob,” Rab agreed from beside the Doctor.

“Just makin’ an innocent observation,” the bearded bloke replied. “Besides, who’s to say she might not appreciate a _real_ man? If the rest of the blokes in your tribe are as small as you are, she probably hasn’t seen one before,” he pushed.

Unable to hold himself back now, the Doctor jumped up and strode over to loom menacingly over the foolhardy idiot. “That’s enough,” he warned, feeling a level of raw anger he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

Climbing to his feet, the brute stood to confront the Doctor. It turned out this one was an extraordinarily large specimen, which only served to incense the Doctor further. What sort of animal would relish in the pain of a smaller being? _His_ smaller being! It made the Doctor want to gouge the giant’s eyes out.

“Oi,” Rab interjected putting large hands on the Doctor and Ranulf’s chests to separate them. “Leave it for Fichead,” he advised them both.

The bearded giant huffed his annoyance but backed up a step. It took a bit more convincing on Rab’s part for the Doctor to do the same. “Dinna fash yourself, lad,” he whispered in the Doctor’s ear. “The change is already working on him so he’s talkin’ through his arse. He’s got a Hopeful this year, so he’ll not be bothering your lass,” he advised the Doctor in an effort to calm him a bit. It didn’t help much.

Taking a step back, nonetheless, the Doctor made himself unclench his fists and sat himself back down beside Rab. “I certainly hope it’s just this ‘change’ talking,” the Doctor commented, pulling his eyes from the man who’d all but threatened his companion. 

“It is,” Rab assured him. “As is all your blusterin’,” he added, reaching his hand out to stroke the head of a particularly plump ber who’d sidled up beside him. 

The Doctor looked at the man with surprise. “What makes you say that?” he asked.

Rab chuckled in response. “Listen, mate. When a brute like Ranulf challenges one of _us_ we rethink our position on things. When a small statured bloke like yourself actually _wants_ to take him on, it’s bloody clear the change is on him,” he observed, pulling his hand from the ber’s head to pick up his tall mug from beside the stump he was sitting on.

The Doctor nodded, understanding the man’s logic. Of course it would look like he was some kind of loon, picking a fight with a man twice his size. No wonder they assumed he was going through the change along with them. 

Across the fire, a slightly shorter, firm bloke stood and announced in a raised voice, “Fellow Zenith; your attention,” he requested.

The assembled group slowly quieted enough that the fellow could be heard easily. “My brothers, I’ve been asked to do the toast on this, my fifth and _last_ Fichead as a Zenith.”

With that, the crowd hooted and held up their mugs in support. He laughed, then, holding his hands out to quiet them. “I’ll be passin’ on the honour to ol’ Arlen, here, next year,” he laughed, clapping the man beside him on the back. The group thought that was quite hilarious and whoops of laughter filled the night.

“Not if I can help it!” Arlen hollered above the ruckus.

“Anyhow…” the first man continued, “I just want to say that bein’ the oldest of the town goin’ through the change this year, I pray none of you make it to where I am,” he said, with a more solemn voice. Then, standing up taller, and holding up his mug he announced, “A toast!” All the men around the fire responded by holding up their drinks. 

“May Jedus protect you on your god-given mission to find the lasses who have already stolen your hearts. Find them, Take them, and fill their bellies with your bairn. To the Fichead!”

“To the Fichead!” all the assembled men chanted back with enthusiasm before saluting with their mugs and taking a long swig. Looking around him, the Doctor held his mug fast in his hands. He could never be seen as condoning this. As much as he knew these men were acting on instinct during the Fichead, it was clear the culture embraced and even celebrated the idea of the involuntary Taking of its women. He couldn’t change the genetics of these people, but whenever he encountered such situations, he did his best to reframe the way they treated it. 

But now was not the time. These men were already changing, and reason wasn’t forefront. Changing the perception of an entire race of people wasn’t going to happen overnight, and certainly not tonight. 

On that note, he knew what his immediate priority had to be. After he and Rose were both ‘dismissed’ tomorrow night, his job was to find her, hide her somewhere until this blasted ritual was over, then get her back safely to the TARDIS. No other male was going to be Taking his Rose, that was for damn sure. 

For a moment a vision of Rose floated before his eyes pulling him from the present. Lying on his bed in her bright pink bra and knickers, her dark, hooded eyes are focused only on him and her lips are turned up in a sly, sexy smile. Gods. What he wouldn’t give to be able to just… 

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut as a distinct wave of arousal coursed through him. Rassilon. He needed to get a hold of himself! As much as he’d enjoyed the sight of Rose floating on the water in her skivvies, he was beginning to wish he’d never seen it. That said, his mind appeared to have other ideas and was much more interested in reliving the moment. Over and over, it seemed. 

The Doctor sighed. Despite his mental conviction that they maintain the status quo as far as their relationship went, he was actually concerned his body was actively betraying him. He seemed to be finding it more and more difficult to hide his increasingly _prominent_ interest in his companion and this bloody planet wasn’t helping matters with all their talk of mating. Yes… he would definitely be happy to be back in his TARDIS. From there, he and Rose could skip off to another planet and on to new and varied sights that would help take his mind off of the too vivid memory of her near naked body. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

“Now I need you to listen up, lass. This is going to be the most important chat you’ve ever had in your life. It could make the difference between…” she paused, “Well… it’s important you understand what I’m about to tell you, aye?”

Rose nodded at Brin, whose expression held nothing but seriousness. Lord… what the hell kind of ‘talk’ were they about to have? She remembered having the birds and bees chat with her mum, but the introduction had been nothing like _this_.

“Right. Well, I’m not sure what you’ve been told, but here’s how the Fichead works,” Brin started before turning more fully toward her while they sat beside each other on the bed in the bedroom she’d assigned Rose earlier. Taking Rose’s hand, she looked her in the eye. “You’ve obviously seen the menfolk begin going through the change, aye?” 

Rose nodded. She’s certainly seen the bloke earlier today. Was there more to it than that?

“Well, what you’ve seen so far isn’t the end of it,” she said carefully, possibly trying to cushion the information so Rose didn’t freak out.

“What do you mean?” Rose said, honestly wondering. What more happened to the blokes going through this ‘change’?

“Men… well, when the moon is at it’s brightest on the latter season, the change brings about more than what you’ve seen. The men, they… they become… entranced,” she said, looking seriously at Rose. 

“Entranced?”

“Aye. During Fichead it’s like they’ve never laid eyes on a lass. It’s like all of a sudden their need for a woman becomes so great that the very presence of a lass makes their minds shake loose in their heads,” she explained. “A bloke you thought you knew… one you trusted… he becomes like another man entirely. He may be the most caring, thoughtful lad in the tribe, but under the moon he becomes like an animal. He becomes consumed with need to take his Hopeful. To have intercourse with her,” she elaborated, unnecessarily. 

Rose nodded. She’d figured as much just by what she’d seen so far.

“But that’s not all, love. A man going through the change is basically a slave to his need. He’ll hunt his Hopeful if she’s given him enough of her smell or taste to him, but if he can’t find her after a time, he’ll settle for any lass that crosses his path. My husband told me it’s like a man can hang on to his rational mind in so much as it helps him locate the woman he loves, but if the change has gone on for too long he completely loses his ability to tell one woman from another,” she explained. 

During Brin’s explanation Rose felt the discomfort in her build to mammoth proportions. “And what if the woman… what if she doesn’t want the bloke that’s found her?”

Brin’s eyes became piteous, making Rose’s anxiety rise yet another notch. “It doesn’t matter what the girl wants, lass. Once a man is upon her she can try to fight, but that often ends badly,” she lamented. “I lost my niece that way four years ago,” she added sadly, shaking her head. “No… it’s always best to just submit if you’re about to be Taken. It’s less painful that way and you’re more likely to survive the Fichead,” she shared.

Rose felt nauseous. So the women here just had to submit to being _raped_?! “But… that’s terrible!” she blurted. “Why doesn’t someone _do_ something about this?!” she demanded, incredulous. 

Brin’s brows furrowed with the question. “Do? What would you have us do, child? It’s survival. Pure and simple,” she stated. 

“But… why don’t the women here just… refuse to take part? Why can’t the women and their… Hopeful blokes… just get married at another time of year?” she asked.

Brin actually shook her head in sadness with the statement. “Our tribe tried that a very long time ago, lass, as I’m sure yours did as well. The Fichead ended up coming about and the town was left in shambles. Many lives were lost and not just those of a few lads and lasses,” she shared. “You see… the men… in order to permanently end the change for themselves and to properly bond with their mate… they have to Take their Hopeful when they’re fully immersed in the change. If they Take her before then, the change will not resolve itself and he will change again the following year. Now, you might think, if a couple was already together… if they’d pledged themselves to each other… they could just hole up and have relations again when the bloke was changed, aye? That’s what our ancestors thought. But it’s not that simple. It can take as little as a day for Zeniths to reach a full change, but it takes a full three or four days for the younger Vernals. And a lad going through the change becomes more and more feral and aggressive. He becomes more and more possessive of his Hopeful and feels like he has to fight anyone that approaches her or tries to get within a good half acre of her,” Brin elaborated. “So many lives were lost. Men even killed their kin,” she added, shaking her head sadly. “No… the Fichead is the only binding and enduring way to end the change for the men on Urxa. It’s how our tribe has managed to stay alive and flourish, unlike some of the ancient tribes I’m sure you were told about,” she explained.

Rose’s jaw was agape. She just… how could this actually be happening? It was like bloody cavemen ‘claiming’ their women. Under threat of.. what?... extinction? “But… I can’t believe this. There must be some way to help the men stop going through the change without them having to rape all the women in sight!” she entreated. Couldn’t Brin see how _wrong_ this was?!

Brin let out a defeated breath. “I know, child. It seems unfair. I remember feeling much as you do when my mother told me about Fichead. But it’s just the way it has to be. You’ll see that in time, as I did,” she shared. 

Rose shook her head. “I’ll never think any of this is okay, and you shouldn’t either,” she argued. Frustration played through her. These people were just… resigned. There must be _some_ way they could stop this. 

“I understand your anger about it, lass. I remember it well. But like it or not, you’ll be out there tomorrow for your man, just like I was for mine,” she said, matter-of-factly. 

Rose stood. “I’m going to have any part in this,” she stated. “The Doctor would never do that to me and he’d never let anyone else do that to me. So, I’m sorry, but I’m afraid we’ll have to be leaving tonight,” she said. “You’ve been so kind to offer us lodging, but we’ll need to be on our way.”

Brin stood then to her full height to stare down at her. “Now listen here, lass. Going out there now… at the very best, you’d be Taken by some random lad who is already enduring the change. At worst… remember I told you how the males become territorial? Your unchanged Doctor wouldn’t stand a chance against one of our males under the moon. He could well be killed. You can’t possibly want that,” she challenged.

The comment took Rose aback. “No,” she said aloud. She definitely wouldn’t want that. But… wasn’t that going to be the case no matter _when_ they left the town? The Doctor wasn’t going to change. At the best of times, she doubted he’d win a physical battle with any of these giants. 

Rose’s mind whirled. She and the Doctor were going to have to find a way to stay in town tomorrow night, then. But they were sure the Doctor was going to be changing along with these other blokes. Well, she’d just have to convince Brin that he wouldn’t.

“But look, Lady Brin… I have to tell you something. It might sound a bit, well… mad, really, but I really need you to believe me,” she said.

Resignedly, Brin sat again on the bed and Rose did the same. “What is it, child?” she asked, obviously trying to be understanding of this naive young girl who had no idea yet how the world really worked.

“It’s about the Doctor,” Rose broached. “He… he told me that...” she paused, crossing her fingers that Brin might actually believe her, “that he’s never gone through the change,” she swallowed, studying Brin’s expression. The woman’s features morphed from concentrated to piteous. Rose leapt into her explanation. “You see… he told me it’s just never affected him. That he’s some sort of anomaly. So, you see, I understand that we shouldn’t go out in the forest tonight, but if what you’ve told me is true… that he wouldn’t be able to win a fight against someone going through the change… he won’t stand a chance if you make him go out there tomorrow,” she entreated. 

Brin shook her head. “Oh, child. Of course he wants you to think he could never become mad with desire. Maybe he doesn’t want to admit that he’s become that every year without you. I don’t know. What I _do_ know is that _every_ man goes through the change on Urxa and the Doctor is no exception,” she explained patting Rose’s hand.

“No, really. I promise what I’m saying is true,” she said. “He…”

Brin stood abruptly then. “Rose. Your Doctor will change. It’s likely started already,” she insisted. 

Rose stared up at the resolute woman, trying not to let her frustration show. She needed this matriarch to see reason. “Alright, Lady Brin… but what if I’m right?” Rose challenged. “If he doesn’t change and he’s made to leave he could be hurt. Or killed, like you said. You’re the authority on all this. You said you were the evaluator for this town, right? All I ask is that, when it’s time for the men to leave tomorrow, if he’s not showing any signs…”

Sighing loudly, Brin finished her sentence. “If he’s not showing any signs we’ll rethink sending him out,” she acquiesced, probably more to shut Rose up than because she actually thought such a thing would ever come to pass.

“Thank-you,” Rose said, slightly relieved. At least tomorrow, when she saw for herself that the Doctor was fine, there was a chance she’d let him stay in town for the Fichead. 

“You’re welcome,” Brin replied with a tired smile. “But I don’t want you to hang onto hope, child. Your Doctor… I know you can’t imagine him becoming what you saw of my boy earlier, but he will. And when he does, you’ll need to be strong for him, aye? When the moon looms you’ll have to seek him out and be careful to avoid the other men in the forest before you find him,” she instructed. “It’s his child you want to bear in the end, aye?” 

Child?! Now there were babies involved?! But of course there would be. Out of all the women in town, surely some would get pregnant during it all. Rose felt sick all over again despite the fact she knew it wasn’t going to play out like that for herself. Could it be any more traumatic for the poor women who managed to be Taken by some bloke she didn’t want to be Taken by?

Realizing Brin was waiting for a reply, Rose nodded her agreement. As much as the entire thing disgusted her, Brin was just trying to be kind by preparing her for what she saw as inevitable. 

“Now, I’m off to prepare some things for tomorrow. You should probably rest, aye? It’s a long day ahead and you’ll likely not sleep tomorrow night,” she informed her as she walked to the door. 

“Thanks, Lady Brin,” she replied. She doubted she was going to sleep much tonight either, but Brin didn’t need to know that. With the threat of being cast out of the town during this brutal mating ritual, she needed to come up with a plan in case Brin decided to send the Doctor out despite what she’d said. 

“Oh, and you should know,” Brin added before leaving the room, “on the morning before the men are dismissed, their Hopefuls are gathered together to see them before they depart so they can imprint on their men.” Imprint? Oh yeah… she’d said something about the men smelling the women or somesuch. “I know it’s not usually appropriate to kiss your man in front of others… but many Takers and their Hopefuls kiss before the men are dismissed so he has her taste to imprint by. It’s a bit stronger than imprinting by mere smell,” she elaborated. 

Rose’s eyes widened. Kissing? God. She and the Doctor had kissed, of course, but she hadn’t been… well… herself, at the time, seeing as how she was being possessed by a neurotic human trampoline. She’d never actually properly _kissed_ him as herself. Lord. As if it wasn’t hard enough _already_ trying to convince herself to stop wishing she and the Doctor could be more than friends.

Brin must’ve seen the concern on Rose’s face. “Don’t worry, lass.  
Before the imprinting, I check them all for the beginning of the change. If your Doctor isn’t showing signs we’ll hold him back until he does, if that eases your mind at all,” she promised. “But like I said… don’t get your hopes up. I know what he told you, but the lads can sometimes be afraid of what they become capable of when they change. Denial can be powerful,” she warned.

Rose felt her anxiety seep away. She had nothing to worry about. The Doctor wasn’t going to change, so she would have no reason to have to ‘imprint’ on him and they would be able to stay in town until the entire thing blew over. “Alright. Thank-you,” Rose replied. As long Brin promised to check him before casting him out with the rest of them, they’d be okay.


	5. Evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes are about to discover some game changing information...

### 

Rose tossed and turned all night, just as she’d suspected she would. Between cat naps, her mind worked furiously on what she’d do if Brin decided to go ahead and dismiss the Doctor along with all the other men in the morning. There must be some sort of… sanity test, or something Rose could do to prove the Doctor was in his right mind. Then again… look what’d happened on Mro:lo 5. Memories of bowing before the assembled authorities, pouring her heart and soul into a plea of insanity for the Doctor flooded her mind. _They’d_ needed little encouragement to believe he was barmy, and they’d been eager for him to be found mentally stable. Imagine this lot! They were _looking_ for him to be out of his mind. 

Well, she’d just have to prove it somehow. Maybe a quiz of some sort? Maybe she should get him to recite one of his lessons on interstellar quantum travel or something. Lord knows that was always enough to make her jaw drop. Sometimes she honestly couldn’t believe anyone could hold that much information in their head. Time Lord, or not.

Finally, with the light from the window illuminating her room, she threw her covers back and sat up. Brin had been kind enough to leave a white shift on the end of the bed for her to use as a nightgown, which she’d appreciated. She hated sleeping in her clothes.

Speaking of… she looked around. Her jeans, t-shirt and hoodie were nowhere to be seen. Where she left them, a neat pile of fabric sat. Oh no. As much as she normally loved dressing like the locals, she had a bad feeling about this. 

Standing, she shuffled over to the chair and pulled up the plain blue garment to take a look at it. It was a full length dress with a sweetheart neckline on what looked like a form-fitting bodice. The skirt flared out at the waist and appeared to be quite pleated. Probably to allow for a good stride while running from the rapists she was going to be chased by, she thought with disdain. 

But where were her shoes? And her… underthings? She was considering going out to ask Brin when a soft knock issued at the door. Stepping over to the door, she opened it to find Brin smiling at her from the other side of it. 

“Good morning,” she offered. “I thought you should probably ready yourself and come out for morning meal,” she suggested. “I’ve made some fresh scones and there’s fresh fruit.”

“Oh, thank-you. I’d love that,” Rose replied. Quickly, though, she added, “Uh… thank-you for the dress. It’s lovely. But I wonder if you’ve seen my shoes,” she said. “And my knickers,” she added hastily.

Brin’s smile faltered for a moment before she readjusted her expression. “I have some appropriate footwear for the Fichead for you, lass. Your shoes… they didn’t appear to be good for treading quietly,” she elaborated. 

“Oh. Right,” Rose said, wondering just how much more quiet the footwear they were going to offer her could be than her plimsolls. Brin was about to turn away then, when Rose reminded, “Oh… and my knickers?” she said, blushing a bit at the thought of Lady Brin having handled her panties.

Brin seemed a bit uncomfortable with the question and clutched her skirts a bit before answering, “You’ll not need them, child.” With that, she turned and headed toward the kitchen. 

Once again, Rose stomach tumbled in disgust. Why wear a piece of clothing some bloody sex starved bloke was gonna tear off anyway? _Wouldn’t want to make it too difficult for him!_ she thought bitterly. 

God. The sooner they were back in the TARDIS the better. Surely the Doctor could help these people. No woman should have to be terrified she was going to be assaulted in a forest by some random man. Not ever! And even if she was lucky enough to find the man she might not mind being with, it sounded like there was very little chance she was going to enjoy the encounter. The entire thing made her ill.

Rose pulled in a deep steadying breath. It would all be alright. Brin would see the Doctor was just fine and she’d let them ride out the Fichead safely in town with the rest of the townsfolk. The next day she and the Doctor would find their way back to the TARDIS and he’d fix all this. He had to. 

Looking at the dress now draped over her arm, she sagged. Best get dressed. It seemed she wasn’t about to get her own clothes back anytime soon and she’d soon be presented to the Doctor for, er… tasting, or whatever. Lord. How did they get into such messes?

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

The Doctor woke feeling restless but truly refreshed. He’d slept for more hours than he’d done in a long time but he’d dreamt all night, it seemed. Sort of contradicted the seriously energized feeling he had at the moment, really. For once, though, his dreams weren’t of the horrifying variety. Usually when he dreamed he woke in a cold sweat, sometimes with a shout and other times in tears. Last night, though, his dreams were of the, er... stimulating variety. The Rose variety. 

Memories of the last dream floated through his mind making a now growing part of him twitch pleasantly as he lay, looking up at the ceiling of the room they’d given him last night. For a moment he actually thought of taking himself in hand, but immediately pushed the idea away. What was he, for Rassilon’s sake? An ape? 

It’d been years since he’d done such a thing, and he’d only done so because he’d managed to breathe in a lung’s worth of aphrodisiac pollen. He had to rid his body of the urge somehow, after all, and he definitely wasn’t about to spend his aroused energy with some stranger… and certainly not with Peri, who’d been travelling with him at the time. 

Anyhow - the point was… he was above such practices generally. Just because he was smitten with his companion didn’t mean he had to abandon all self control.

Mmmm. His companion. Why was it she was so captivating for him? Had been since day one, really, if he was honest. Well… he knew why, of course. She was brilliant, wasn’t she? And funny. And brave. And, though Time Lords didn’t generally didn’t notice such things as a rule, he couldn’t _not_ acknowledge that she was the perfect specimen of a female. 

Images of the tops of her breasts shimmering in the sun floated once again through his mind. Shifting in the bed in an effort to distract himself from reaching down to maybe just…

Wha- 

The sheets… they were… 

Oh god. He’d… he’d gone and… dearest Rod of Rassilon. Had… had he… had he _ejaculated_? Shame flew through him. What the hell was wrong with him?! He was a Time Lord, for Orion’s sake! It was one thing to let yourself… do _that_... to rid you body of aphrodisiac pollen. Or to copulate. It was sort of expected, then, wasn’t it? But to just let it go in your _sleep_! He was like a bloody animal for Orion’s sake! 

Pulling the sheets back, he jumped out of bed and away from the evidence of his loss of self-control. That’s it. He needed to put a stop to this body’s need for everything Rose. He needed to… to… meditate or something. Anything to get his mind off of her and her delicious body. Damn it! Why did she have to be so bloody _perfect?_ Once again he catalogued even more reasons he seemingly couldn’t get his mind off of her. She was clever. Thoughtful. Attractive. And those eyes. Those hazel eyes. Rassilon. And her skin. Her creamy smooth skin. And that sinful, full-lipped smile…

A knock sounded at the door making the Doctor jump. Anger instantly bloomed in him with the intrusion. He was thinking of _Rose_ for Orion’s sake! “Doctor?” a man’s voice called from the other side.

“What?!” he barked back. 

The door opened and on the other side, Broon stood, holding a tray out in front of him. “Here, lad. You’ll need to eat,” he informed him wisely before putting the tray on the floor and backing out to close the door again.

The sudden swell of near fury quickly dissipated, leaving the Doctor dazed and not just a bit concerned. Looking down at the tray left sitting on the floor, he tried to centre himself. What the hell was that about? The poor man had done nothing to provoke such a reaction in him. All he’d done is knock on the door and that’d been enough to push a wave of anger through him so strong that it startled him. But why?

Backing up, the Doctor sat himself on the edge of the bed, his mind busy trying to work out what… wait. Rose. He’d been thinking about Rose. 

A warmth spread through him with the very thought of her name, banishing all remaining bad feelings. Purposefully, he did it again.

Rose. His Rose. 

His.

A heated _need_ pushed through him even as the last word echoed in his mind. _His_. An almost overwhelming yearning pulled at him from somewhere deep in his soul. He needed her. 

Needed.

Gods. 

He shouldn’t _need_ her. _Wanting_ her, he could understand. He’d _wanted_ her for ages now. But _need_?

A frightening thought assaulted him then. What if? Noooooo. No. No no no nonononono… 

This ‘change’ was a simple species specific procreational instinct, right? Granted, it was a particularly violent one; one he was hoping he could help this part human species overcome, but he was sure it was the result of a genetically transmitted neurotransmitter mutation related to mating. He certainly couldn’t ‘catch’ the change like some virus or something. 

Or could he?

That thought settled like lead in his stomach. But the ramifications…

Hold up. There was no point getting worked up over nothing, he reasoned. There was an easy way to find out. 

Closing his eyes, he turned his attention inward and set upon analysing his various inner workings, beginning with his endocrine system. He had to admit he was getting a very bad feeling about this. But if there was something, other than his usual above normal interest in his companion, that is, causing him to act irrationally, he was going to find out. Focusing, he began his analysis, all the time saying a small prayer to whomever might be listening that his instincts were wrong, just this once.

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

The morning was cool with dew still on the ground. Brin had fed her and given her the footwear she’d promised before ushering her out the door for what she called ‘The Dismissal’ (or ‘The Kicking Out’, as Rose had mentally renamed it). 

As she stood, her arms wrapped around herself against the cool air, she took in the other women gathered along with her, apparently waiting to see off the men they hoped would be their ‘Takers’. They were all dressed similarly with soft soled boots akin to the ones she’d been given. Their gowns, however, were all dark brown or dark green, as opposed to hers which was a deep blue. For a moment she wondered why hers was a different colour than all the rest. Then it occurred to her. She was probably wearing a child’s dress. Surely that’s the only size they’d have been able to locate small enough to fit her. She rolled her eyes. It was bad enough she was considered on the shorter side for a woman back in London. Here she was only tall enough to rival a child.

“I haven’t seen you in town before,” a slim, dark haired woman beside her ventured, pulling her from her distracted thoughts. “You must be the one from the Dorset tribe?” 

Dorset tribe? Rose smiled. “Yeah, that’s me,” she affirmed. Blimey, gossip apparently worked its way quickly around Goenta. Then again, it wasn’t like there were hundreds of other five foot tall-ish women around here. There was no question she stuck out like a sore thumb. “I’m Rose. What’s your name?” she asked.

“I’m Clanda,” she smiled. “Is this your first Fichead?” she asked. 

“Um, yeah. You?” Rose said, finding herself a bit taken aback. She’d just assumed the women wouldn’t last more than one.

“No. This is my second. Don’t worry. It’s not as frightening as they say. Last year I jus’ hid in a hollowed out tree. Managed to get through it jus’ fine,” she shared. 

Once again, Rose felt saddened for these poor women. To have to spend a night terrified you’d be caught and raped. It was like they were living out some sick horror movie.

“The sounds were what got to me,” she added, her eyes distant. “The growls. Snarlin’. Like they’d become animals...” she said trailing off with a distinct shiver.

“So… is that what you do then? If you don’t want to be Taken? You hide and wait it out?” Rose asked, truly interested. If that was the case, maybe both she and the Doctor could do exactly that until it was safe to venture back to the TARDIS.

“Yeah. But I’m not hidin’ this year,” she grinned bashfully.

Rose couldn’t help but smile back. “Oh yeah? Why’s that, then?” she asked.

“Wellll… there’s this lad. He’s a Zenith,” she added, biting her lip as a blush rose to colour her cheeks.

A warmth for this young woman filled her. She was clearly smitten. “Go on, then…” Rose cajoled, bumping her shoulder playfully against the taller girl’s arm.

Clanda laughed a bit before bashfully continuing, “He’s not the comeliest bloke,” she explained, “but he has the heart of a poet. And bein’ a Zenith, he’s more, well… more worldly, you know?” she said. “But then, you know that already, don’t you? I’ve heard your man is a Zenith as well,” she shared.

Rose smiled. A Zenith. He could be the great-great-grandfather of a Zenith, really. In fairness, he did look to be about the same age as the other Zenith blokes around here. “Yeah. He’s pretty worldly. Practically _other_ worldly,” she replied. That was an understatement. What else could she say about him? Then she settled on, “I guess you could say that he’s my best mate.”

Clanda raised a questioning eyebrow. “That’s it?” she pushed.

Rose flushed. “Well… I suppose he’s a bit more than that,” she said truthfully. 

Clanda’s face brightened. “Aha! I knew it. I can always tell when someone’s stricken,” she grinned.

Just then the women around them began talking more animatedly, making Rose and Clanda look around. Unable to see anything but other women who were not standing directly in front of her, Rose leaned in to Clanda. “What’s happening?”

“They’re comin’,” she answered, her eyes glued to something down the road.

Anxiety knotted in Rose’s stomach. This was it. God. Why was she so nervous? Brin was gonna see the Doctor was fine and keep him back like she’d promised. 

Some of the women around her made noises of awe. Unfortunately, she and Clanda now found themselves at the back of the crowd, which didn’t affect Clanda much, but it made it truly impossible for Rose to see what was going on. 

Apparently realizing her new friend was completely unable to see, Clanda whispered, “They’re waiting for Lady Brin to assess them. Here. Follow me,” she advised, taking Rose’s hand.

Heeding her advice, Rose allowed herself to be led around the group of women to the front side of the crowd. She had to admit she hadn’t been prepared for what she saw. 

The men were all formally kilted and dressed much as the group they’d run into at the lake had been. All lined up in a long row, each had a more senior male standing behind him. Each and every one looked impressive in his kit, but her eyes were drawn immediately to the man she was most concerned about. Given his comparative height, he wasn’t difficult to spot. But even if he’d been of equal stature, there was no doubt in her mind she’d have found him in an instant. 

He looked… breathtaking. Just as Brin had for her, someone had obviously managed to find him a perfect fitting, white long sleeved, medieval looking shirt. Leather straps crisscrossed his chest, tying together at the top of the red tartaned kilt wrapped around his waist. His knees were bare, but just below, dark socks and tall boots finished the uniform. 

If she hadn’t been so completely enthralled by seeing him dressed this way, she might’ve noticed sooner that he was looking straight at her. Was he trying to tell her something?

Just then, Lady Brin stepped up to address the line of men.

“Men of the Zenith,” she said with authority, “Today is the Fichead, and your chance at ending the change and beginning a new life. For those of you who have Hopefuls who’ve accepted your proposals, you will have a chance to imprint once you’ve been evaluated,” she informed them. This seemed to rouse the men she stood before, with a few grunting their approval and many becoming more tense. “Each of you in turn will be presented by your accompanying elder, and I will determine your readiness for dismissal,” she finished.

With that, the first man in the line was escorted forward to stand before her. The senior male escort, Rose noticed, held the younger man’s arm as Lady Brin studied his eyes. Within moments, she stood back and announced, “The change is upon him. Dissmiss him.” With that, the man’s older escort lead him toward the group of women Rose stood with. 

Beside her, a curvy, ginger haired woman made a little excited sound. “That’s my Ian,” she said a bit breathlessly to the even taller woman beside her. Moving forward, she tentatively made her way over to him, meeting him about halfway. The bloke looked enthralled by her, as if she was the only woman… the only _thing_ in the universe. For a split-second Rose found herself feeling a bit jealous. That was a look she was never gonna see aimed in her direction. 

Immediately she chided herself. She had the Doctor’s company and didn’t need more than that. And this was her decision. She’d decided to stay with him no matter what. She had to remember that. 

Rose waited rather impatiently while woman after woman stepped forward to greet the man she hoped would Take her. She watched with interest as most offered their man a kiss… apparently usually quite the taboo thing to do out in the open here before getting married. She had to admit - of those who offered it, none looked particularly bashful about it. In fact, the girls all seemed quite agreeable to the idea as each was greedily snogged by their prospective Takers. Granted, there were a few who offered their hands rather than their lips, but those seemed to be the exception.

“That’s Rab,” Clanda said, shaking her from her musing. She seemed practically giddy with excitement as her hand clutched Rose’s sleeve.

“You said he wasn’t comely! He’s right fit!” Rose said, elbowing her new friend. Clanda actually giggled like a little girl at that, making Rose grin. 

“Well, _I_ think so,” she agreed, still smiling widely.

“The change is upon him. Dismiss him,” Brin’s voice echoed over the crowd. 

“That’s me, then,” Clanda said. “Good luck, Rose,” she said, before stepping forward and approaching the man she’d promised herself to. 

“Thanks,” Rose replied as she watched her new friend step forward to meet the lips of the man she was hoping she’d end up with tonight. Her heart clenched a bit. She really hoped it worked out for them. It was sick that there was a possibility it might not. 

“Oh my… he’s a wee one, in’t he? Dashin’, though,” Rose heard a woman behind her say quietly. Her eyes snapped to Lady Brin. The Doctor was stepping up with Broon as his escort. With the top of the Doctor’s head only reaching Lady Brin’s chin, the older woman actually had to duck down to get a good look at him, making Rose nervous. What if she wasn’t getting a really good look into his eyes? What if she made a mistake?

Moments ticked by. Too many moments. Anxiety knotted in Rose’s gut. Then, after what seemed like ages, Brin straightened up. “The change is upon him. Dismiss him.”


	6. Dismissal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright friends. The Fichead is nigh... hold on to your chucks! Here we go!

### 

“The change is upon him. Dismiss him.”

What?! Dismiss him? She couldn’t have heard right. There had to be some mistake! “No!” Rose heard herself shout, suddenly finding herself running toward the Doctor. “No! Wait! There’s been a mistake,” she cried as she sprinted toward him. 

Before she got too close, though, she was halted by one of the older men who had been helping to escort the Zeniths. “There’s been no mistake, child,” he said, his large hand wrapped fully around her upper arm. 

“Of course there has!” Rose said, rounding on him. “He’s not changin’! He can’t!” she insisted, trying to pull out of his grip. Before she could, though, she felt another solid hand land on her, this time on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, lass,” Brin’s voice apologized. Looking up, Rose’s found the older woman’s sympathetic eyes looking down into her own. “I told you. They all change,” she said in an effort to console her somehow.

“But I _told_ you! He can’t change. He’s… he’s not like other blokes,” Rose pleaded. “He…”

“Rose… don’t.” 

Her well meaning captors let her go as she swivelled to face the man who’d spoken. The sight of him now within arm’s reach made her that much more impassioned. “Doctor! Tell them!” she demanded. “Tell them they’ve made a mistake,” she insisted.

“I can’t,” he replied, his voice resigned but tense.

“What do you mean?” she challenged, her mind whirling. Why wasn’t he arguing too! He obviously didn’t truly understand what was about to happen here. “Don’t you see, Doctor! They’re going to send you out there. With _them_!” she added in a harsh whisper, pointing to the massive men who were slowly being extracted from their Hopefuls and herded toward the gate. 

“I know,” he said, gently pulling her aside to afford them a bit of privacy.

“What?! What do you mean, ‘I know’? You could be killed out there!” she insisted, allowing herself to be led a few metres away from Lady Brin and the older male who’d stopped her. “Doctor… those blokes… Brin told me they become, like, feral or somethin’. You saw Brinto last night!” she reminded him. “If they even see you anywhere near any of their women by accident…”

“Rose…” he interrupted, taking her gently by the arms to stop her rant. “I’m affected too,” he admitted, his eyes locked with her own. Confusion must’ve been etched across her features because he elaborated, “It’s happening to me, Rose. The change is happening to me.” 

“What?” she heard herself say. 

His expression was intense and almost pained. “I’m changing, Rose. I thought… I was pretty sure it was a hereditary mutation…” he started, pulling his hands from her arms to run them frustratedly through his unruly hair, “but the change… it’s not a genetic inheritance like I’d assumed. It’s metabolic. Probably the result of a virus, but I haven’t been able to isolate it. I can’t. Not without the TARDIS. But it’s too late. I’ve begun to show signs…” he trailed off.

“But… but wait. So… you’re sayin’ you’ve somehow _caught_ it?” she marvelled, trying to take it in. “But you’re a Time Lord. I thought you couldn’t catch viruses an’ things,” she said dumbly. 

“Of course I can,” he said irritably. Then, possibly noticing her slightly hurt expression, his own features softened before he added more patiently, “It’s just… usually I can neutralize the effects long enough to get back to the TARDIS so I can whip up an antidote. This time though… I won’t be able to.”

Rose’s mind reeled. “What? You can’t give up. Not yet! We’ll… we’ll jus’ have to get you back to the TARDIS, yeah? Once I’m dismissed, you find me and we’ll leg it and get you to the infirmary,” she insisted. “Then you can figure out how to fix this. Like you always do,” she added.

Sadly, the Doctor shook his head. “Not this time. The virus is already active. It’s too late, Rose,” he informed her, his gaze intent. “I wouldn’t make it back in time… in time to stop myself from… from…” he trailed off.

Rose’s eyes went wide. “From Taking someone?” The Doctor cast his eyes downward. Oh my god. That’s what he was going to say. “But… but you wouldn’t. You would never...” she said, her mind fighting the very idea that he could ever succumb to such a desire. After all, he didn’t… he wasn’t _like_ that. “But… you’re a Time Lord. I thought you didn’t… I mean, I assumed your people didn’t…” she faltered, unsure how to put it. 

Now it was his turn to be surprised, as was evidenced by the impressive upward movement of his eyebrows as his eyes darted up to meet hers. “My people certainly _did_ ,” he immediately argued, before purposefully revising, “Do.”

“Do?” she replied stupidly.

“Weellll, not DO do. Lately. But that’s not to say I don’t. Because I have done. Just… not for a long time. A very, very long time,” he added, apparently for her benefit.

“Oh,” she said, unsure what else to say. So… all this time… he just hadn’t been interested in her, then? Right. Swallowing tightly, she tried hard not to let that sink in too deeply. Now wasn’t the time.

“The point is… it’s something I could certainly be capable of if this virus has the same effect on me as it has on the locals,” he said. “But I’m not giving up, Rose, I promise. I’ll do everything I can to beat it, but I can’t stay here. What if I can’t fight it? What if I lose control and hurt someone?” he reasoned. “Besides, if you’re close by … I mean, I can’t fight it if... “ he sighed. “What I’m trying to say is that I have to make sure you’re safe,” he said earnestly, his eyes boring into hers. “Just promise me you’ll stay here. In town. When it’s over I’ll come back for you, okay?” he said, his breathing slightly more rapid now and his voice a bit raspy.

“What?! No! You’re not going out there! Certainly not alone. You’ll be killed!” she insisted, putting her foot down. “We’ll just… lock you up in town somewhere by yourself so you can’t hurt anyone,” she concluded. There was no bloody way she was going to let him go out there on his own. He was clearly ill. What if he passed out? If he was fighting this virus, he probably wouldn’t be thinking straight. What if he didn’t have the good sense to run away if a few of these neanderthal giants decided they wanted to make a meal of him?

To her surprise, a frustrated growl rumbled in the Doctor’s chest. “I have leave, Rose,” he reiterated, once again bracing her by the arms. “I can’t stay in town. The people here… they know it’s dangerous - that’s why the men are cast out every year. Don’t you see? It’s not safe. Not for anyone. Especially not for you,” he explained. 

Contradictory to his words, however, he actually moved in a bit closer and the grip he had on her became tighter. His pupils blew wide and his nostrils flared as his unwavering gaze fixed on her own.

“Doctor?” she said, suddenly unsure. 

“I could… I could hurt you, Rose. Don’t you see?” His voice was desperate and his grasp was now almost painful, but his eyes betrayed the real meaning of his hold on her. The man before her was desperately torn. Part of him was fighting. Fighting against whatever was happening to him because of this virus, but the other part… the other part of him wanted...

And right then she recognized it. That expression. It was the one that that Ian bloke had given his redheaded Hopeful as she approached him. It was the one she thought she’d never have aimed in her direction. The one she’d resigned herself to living without. He was looking at her like she was the only woman in the universe. 

For a moment Rose was pretty sure all the oxygen had left her body. The intensity of his gaze was breathtaking. And for a moment, there was only the two of them surrounded by a sea of people. They stood alone, aware only of each other. 

But this was the virus looking at her. Not her Doctor. He hadn’t…wouldn’t… look at her that way. Not if he was in his right mind. 

That thought yanked her cruelly from her dream world. He might be gazing at her as if she were the only woman in the universe, but that was because she was the closest female and he was… how had Brin put it? Entranced. 

Just then, Broon, whom she’d hadn’t noticed hovering nearby, stepped in. “Alright, lad. Time to go,” he advised the Doctor, patting him on the back. 

Reluctantly, the Doctor loosened his grip on Rose’s arms and stepped back, though his eyes were still locked on hers. 

No! He couldn’t go. She couldn’t let him leave. Not like this. He was going to be helpless out there against those other men. And what if… what if he couldn’t fight it? What if he… he…dear god. What if some other woman… “Don’t go. Please, Doctor,” she entreated.

“There’s no other choice,” he said, reaching out to gently stroke her cheek. 

Every butterfly she’d ever nursed for him took flight in her stomach as he did so, despite the frightening reality of the situation. “Doctor…” she started.

“Rose…” he gritted his teeth, pulling his hand back quickly, “I need you to listen to me. And for Rassilon’s sake… please do as I say just this once,” he entreated. “Whatever you do… you need to stay here. Don’t go out there. Don’t, Rose. Do you hear me?” he insisted. 

The fear she’d been feeling for him spiked then. He was going to go out there and he was going to be trying to fight off this virus while very likely trying to fight off the local territorial giants as well. He couldn’t do it by himself. And of course, she wouldn’t let him. What did they always say? Better with two? She’d just have to find him as soon as possible when she was dismissed. They would fix this.

Then a horrid thought came to her. But what if… what if he couldn’t fight the effects of this virus and he came across a different woman before she could find him out there? If he… if he lost control and… and hurt some young girl, it would kill him. Who was she kidding? It would kill her too.

It was then she made a decision.

Despite his plea, she wrapped her fingers around his arm, and heard him whimper as she tightened her grip. “You’re not goin’ out there without this,” she insisted before pulling him back to her and pushing her lips solidly to his. 

For a split second she felt him stiffen, clearly fighting for control. It wasn’t a moment, though, before the battle was lost. Snaking his arms around her, he pulled her tightly to himself and insinuated his tongue past the seam of her lips. 

The feeling of his lips on hers… his tongue touching her own… it was wonderous. His fingers threaded through her hair while his other hand clutched at her back, pressing her more firmly against him. Through the fabric of her dress she could feel his hearts pounding in his chest and his growing need for her pressing against her abdomen. A swoop of arousal nearly knocked her off her feet. He was feeling all that for her. She had brought him to this.

_No…_ , the cruel voice in her head reminded her, _the virus brought him to this…_

The thought was painful, but actually made her grip him to her more firmly. If this was all she was ever going to get, she needed to make sure she catalogued every moment. Every stroke of his tongue. Every press of his hand against her back. Every star bursting behind her closed lids. It was passionate. Burning. Beautiful. And, almost to spite reality, she never, never wanted it to stop. 

In moments, though, insistent hands pushed between them and pried them apart. 

“That’s enough, lad,” Broon was saying. “Time to go.”

It seemed to take everything he had to listen to the man’s command. For a moment she felt his grip actually tighten, but with a bit more physical persuasion on Broon’s part, he finally let her go. Rose almost moaned in protest when his possessive hands pulled away from her. They were both breathing heavily, looking thoroughly dishevelled, but it was when their gaze met… Rose’s breath nearly left her. The Doctor’s eyes were impossibly dark and almost wild. Unbidden, an even fiercer arousal flew through her. It wasn’t like he was simply turned on. It was like… he craved her. Like every cell in his body was drawn to her. 

But it was the next expression that crossed his features that made Rose’s stomach drop. It was one of profound distress. Almost terror.

“Rose… I mean it. Don’t go out there. Just don’t,” he implored as the older man ushered him away from her. 

Watching him go, his terrified eyes glued to hers, her heart tore into tiny pieces. He wanted her to stay here, but she knew she would never be able to do that. Not when he needed her help. Besides, she had an idea. She didn’t know if it would work, but it was the only plan they had and she was determined to do her damnedest to make sure it succeeded. 

If all went well, nothing would change between them and he won’t have harmed anyone else. Not that she really believed he could anyway. No matter what he seemed to think, she honestly didn’t believe he could ever hurt anyone. Still, he was worried, so she had to at least concede that it was a very very distant possibility that things might go wrong. And if things _didn’t_ go as planned, at least she’d be the one he’d… Take. Someone who actually cared about him. Someone who wouldn’t blame him or hate him afterward. And he’d know she’d chosen to take the risk on purpose. What kind of life they’d have together after… if her plan didn’t work… she didn’t know. She imagined he’d never be able to look at her the same way again. But that was better than him knowing he’d hurt another woman… raped another woman. 

But it was never gonna come to that because she was gonna make sure he got through this in one piece. She’d be his cheerleader in fighting this bloody virus and they were gonna beat it. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentence Prompt: "She wrapped her fingers around his arm, and heard him whimper as she tightened her grip" (Tumblr: @putthepromptsonpaper)


	7. Fichead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter, my dear readers! My computer met with a tragic liquid related accident resulting in its demise. I'm borrowing an ancient laptop in the meantime so I can at least keep up with my writing! Anyhow - that's not of consequence. What IS of consequence is that there is a chapter. Allons-y!

### 

After their breathtaking snog and the Doctor’s subsequent impassioned plea that she remain in town tonight, Rose had watched him being led out into the clearing outside the gates with the other Zenith. Every corner of her heart had ached for him. Given the way he held her… the impassioned way he’d returned her kiss… she knew he was fighting a real battle against this insidious virus. He was battling something she couldn’t possibly understand, and he’d been sent off to do it alone. 

“What about you Rose?” Clanda said, yanking Rose from her distressing thoughts. Tuning in, Rose looked around the dining room to find all eyes on her.

After the ceremony Brin had invited a few of the Hopefuls back to her place to wait for their dismissal. Lilith, Brin’s son’s Hopeful, had come, along with Ian’s Hopeful, Gwendi, the redhead she’d been standing beside during the ceremony. A couple of other women she recognized from the gathering earlier also sat nervously at the dining room table nursing clay mugs holding some kind of hot tea. They were introduced to her as Una and Fia. “I’m sorry - what?” she said, feeling a bit badly for ignoring the conversation.

“I was asking about the Doctor. How did he ask you to be his Hopeful?” she repeated, reaching over to take a few square, salt covered treats from a bowl on the table.

Rose felt a blush rise to her cheeks. “Uh…”

“I bet I know,” Ian’s buxom ginger-haired Hopeful interrupted with an enthusiastic grin, “I bet he brought you out for a picnic and read a poem he wrote as the sun went down, aye?” she guessed.

Rose actually laughed. That would be the day the Doctor would read her poetry. “No… not like that,” she smiled.

“Did he hold hands wi’ya under the moon and whisper it in your ear?” Una tried. “That’s what my Eoch did,” she added, her eyes distant.

Memories of hand holding while staring out at a frozen ocean flashed before her eyes. “No...not like that either,” she replied truthfully.

Clanda bumped her arm with her elbow good naturedly. “Come on, then. Let’s hear it,” she demanded.

“Well,” Rose started, trying to think of some plausible story. Then it came to her. “We were sitting together under the darkest sky I’d ever seen,” she said, her mind casting back to their recent adventure on Krop Tor. “We’d been out under the stars together before… loads of times, but this was different. Anyway, we were jus’ talkin’ about what it might be like if we got stuck there. Jus’ the two of us. How we’d buy… er, _build_ a house. Settle down…” she trailed off, lost in the memory. Yet another time she’d allowed her wayward imagination to take hold, making reality that much more disappointing. This story wasn’t about reality though, was it? “Anyway, that’s when he asked me.”

“Sounds so romantic,” Clanda commented.

“Yeah,” Rose agreed, trying to sound genuine.

“Well my Brinto wasn’t nearly that sweet,” Lilith volunteered. “He caught me in the barns one day as I was muckin’ the stables, and he got down on one knee and said, ‘I’ve been watchin’ ya shoveling shite for days now… and I love ya. Will ya be my Hopeful?’”

Gaphaws and giggles erupted as all the assembled women, including Rose, exploded with laughter. Given their overall heightened level of anxiety at the moment, the laughter was cathartic and lasted far longer than it should’ve. Finally, when the last titters died off, Fia said, rather softly, “I’m feart for my Seoc.”

All eyes turned to her. “He’s not as strong as the other lads,” she shared. “What if… what if he…” she trailed off, her eyes suddenly shining.

Una wrapped an arm around the slim woman. “Hush, now. He’ll be fine, aye? He’s a Prime. He’s stronger than many out there,” she assured her.

“That’s easy for you to say,” Fia responded, hastily swiping a tear away. “Eoch is huge,” she lamented. “What chance would my Seoc have against him?”

“He won’t have to go up against him, aye? You’ll find him straight off. I can feel it,” Una assured her.

Rose watched the interaction, feeling more and more anxious by the second. If these girls were this worried about their massive fiancés, what about the Doctor? He didn’t stand a chance against any of them! Not physically, anyway.

Suddenly Rose felt a larger warm hand cover her own. Turning her head, she found Clanda looking back at her supportively. “Dinna fash yourself, Rose. Your Doctor is a wee lad, but that may be an advantage, aye? He’ll be able to dodge our blokes with ease,” she suggested.

“Aye,” Lilith added from her other side. “He’ll be fine. You’ll see,” she added supportively.

“Thanks. I hope so,” Rose replied, wanting to believe them.

“If I’m honest, I’m worried about what happens once I find Eoch,” Una admitted. “Bella’s sister told me it hurts,” she shared with a lowered voice.

The other women quieted a bit with the comment. They were all clearly worried about the same thing. Rose’s heart went out to them. Your first time was frightening enough when you trusted your partner to be gentle and thoughtful. These poor things were being promised none of that. Neither had she been, actually, but at least she hadn’t been taken forcefully. Jimmy had hardly been _thoughtful_ , but at least he’d been a bit careful.

“I’ve heard if it’s too big, it’ll puncture your insides,” Fia added.

“That’s nonsense,” Rose heard herself say out loud, unable to stop herself. All eyes fell on her. “I mean… I’m sure it doesn’t have a blade on the end of it,” she added.

The girls around her all laughed at that, effectively lightening the mood. “Anyway,” she continued after they’d quieted a bit, “it’s probably not so bad. Jus’... I think if you try to relax it might not hurt so much,” she put in helpfully, before adding, “At least, that’s what I’ve heard.”

Clanda looked at her doubtfully. “I don’t know how relaxed I’ll be able to be,” she admitted.

“Well, my aunt told me to just lift my skirts, squeeze my eyes shut and say a prayer for it to be over quickly,” Lilith shared. “That’s what I plan on doing.”

“Well, I’m jus’ happy I have my Rab out there lookin’ for me. If I’d been Taken last year…” Clanda shuddered.

The other women nodded in agreement. “Remember Jala?” Una asked the group. The other women nodded. “So sad.”

“Why? What happened to her,” Rose asked, despite herself. Did she really want to know?

“The poor lass,” Lilith recalled sadly. “It was her first Fichead. She hadn’t accepted anyone’s proposal. Anyway, my sister had told her to hide. Find a spot and not leave it until the sun rose. But she’d heard a lad sniffin’ around where she’d holed up and she tried to run for it,” she said sadly. “She tried fightin’ him off. Didn’t survive the injuries.”

The room stilled in memory of the girl’s sad fate. Rose felt bile rise in her throat. The fact that women were raped here on a yearly basis… that women lost their lives here… it was so wrong. And here they were, a room full of young women, trying fruitlessly to mentally prepare themselves for the unacceptable; a terrifying night of running from men they were afraid of and seeking out ones they didn’t mind being manhandled by. No one should ever have to be prepared for what happened on this planet. There had to be a better way to deal with the change.

That said; she, herself, had put a fair amount of thought into what these people could’ve done as an alternative to the Fichead that would’ve kept their people safe and would still ensure the men stopped changing and she’d hadn’t been able to come up with a better idea. Granted, she now knew this ‘change’ was due to a virus, but these people didn’t know that. They just assumed this was what procreation was like. As far as these people were concerned, the Fichead killed three birds with one stone. It ended the change for the men, got the women married off and started increasing the population of the town by making babies. It would be a brilliant solution all around if there wasn’t the very real danger of the woman being Taken by someone without her express permission, or worse.

Just then, Brin poked her head into the dining room. “Alright, lasses. It’s time,” she said seriously. Rose felt her stomach tighten with anxiety.

It seemed all the others around the table felt similarly, as no one moved right away. Clearly sensing their trepidation, Brin moved into the room and placed her hands supportively on the back of Clanda’s shoulders while addressing the gathered women. “You lasses will be fine, aye? Jus’ keep your eyes open and stay out of sight until you spy your lads. When you do, go to them and let nature take it’s course,” she advised.

Oh, she had every intention of staying out of sight and out of the clutches of any of the virus addled giants out in the woods. Like all the other women here, her goal was to find ‘her man’. It was what would happen after she found him that would be very different from what her new friends had to look forward to. Even though the Doctor had seemed unsure of himself earlier, she had faith that he’d be able to keep fighting the effects of this virus. After all, he was always going on about his superior biology. And if he was having trouble fighting it she’d help him somehow. She just had to get to him as quickly as possible. The sooner she found him, the quicker she could get him back to the TARDIS, and the sooner they could get the virus sorted.

_But what if he can’t fight it?_ her treacherous mind chimed in. _What if he loses control before you can get to him?_

No. He’d fight it. He was strong. A lot stronger than these blokes. He’d be able to hold it at bay, she decided.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a niggling fear was making itself at home, but she quickly built a solid wall of denial around it. She was going to get him through this.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Being a Time Lord, the Doctor was well aware that the perception of time was variable for most species, and he often wondered how an organism could function effectively living that way. Now, though, for the first time in his very long life, he actually envied the ability to have ‘time fly’. In fact, he would have given his left heart for time to have passed as quickly for him this afternoon as it had seemed to for the other men he was wandering the forest with. Not that they weren’t suffering as well. He was very sure they were. They, however, were blessed with the ability to lose sense of time, where he was not. Since the gates were closed behind them exactly three hours, twelve minutes and fifty-five earth seconds ago he’d experienced each excruciating moment in a way these other men hadn’t. And though he was fighting this blasted virus with everything he had, every single second saw him slipping further and further from sanity. Gods. To think he’d actually considered suggesting Rose follow him out so they could rendez vous before making their way to the TARDIS together.

Memories of his walk from Rab’s house to the gate for the dismissal ceremony came back to him then. He’d already been quite keenly feeling the effects of the virus but had managed some semblance of control over it as they trudged toward the entry to the town. Then, as they were assembled and lined up before Lady Brin, he’d spotted her. There’d been no possibility of missing her. Even if she’d been as tall as the other women, she’d have stood out. She was beautiful. Radiant. And she was _his_. And that was the beginning of the end of his control.

Still, he’d managed to keep it together enough to explain what was happening to him and to warn her to stay in town. To insist she follow his wishes. But that was when it all fell apart. His sanity, that is.  
That was when she’d kissed him.

The snog Rose had graced him with had more than surprised him… it’d shattered any chance he’d have had at maintaining some semblance of mental control. Her scent… her taste… they ignited a fire in him that he was realizing he didn’t have the ability to stamp out.

A flare of irritation blazed in him with the memory. Why? Why in Rassilon’s name would she do that? She had to know he had a very tenuous hold on his impulses. It was like she was _asking_ to be… to be…

Exasperation charged every cell in his body. Stupid! That’s what it had been! Damn it! He was bloody _aching_ for her now. Not that it probably wouldn’t have been anyway, he knew, but that was not the point. She’d all but put a target on her back… a homing beacon designed specifically for him. It was as if her body held every nutrient he could ever possibly require, and nothing else would sate him.

Then, in a small, shrinking corner of his mind, reason tried to take hold. _She was trying to save you, you idiot!_ a stern Northern voice pushed through his tangled thoughts. _She couldn’t let you seek out just any woman if you lost control. She made herself bait, don’t you see? ___

He did see. Damn it. He did.

The anger pulsing through him abated with this thought. She’d done it for the other women in the town. She wouldn’t let any of them become a victim if he lost this battle.

Now though… now they were in a predicament. If he was fair, she likely had no idea the shattering impact her kiss would have on him. But whether she knew it or not, her lips had initiated a yearning so intense that it was all he could think about. To say he ‘needed her’ was a tremendous understatement. He craved her. And the sort of thoughts circling in his head were no longer tempered by conscience or reason. It didn’t matter how much he attempted to convince himself that she probably didn’t want him that way. It didn’t matter how much he tried to convince himself that even if she _did_ , he was only setting himself up for pain later. Nothing mattered but finding a way to have her smaller, hot body flush against his.

No… Stop. STOP. For the thousandth time that afternoon he tried to push the obsessive thought away in favour of focusing on his surroundings.

He and his companions had been trekking for quite a while now, making him once again wonder why exactly they were doing so. After all, if the point of the day was to meet up with your Hopeful, surely you’d want to stay close by the gate, since the women would be emerging from there in a few hours. Unfortunately, it wasn’t long after the thought crossed his mind, that he understood why they’d been on the move this entire time.

It started as a sort… itch. On top of the already burning preoccupation with a certain human of the female variety, he now embodied a nervous energy that was demanding to be spent. Walking seemed to sate it somewhat, but after a while, even that wasn’t enough. He needed to _move_.

Looking around him at his fellows, it dawned on him that they’d likely been feeling this for some time now. Earlier he’d noticed their agitated movements and the quickening of their pace as they trundled through the worn paths in the forest, but he’d chalked it up to sexual frustration. Now, though, he understood their restless pursuit of motion… he knew why they weren’t simply waiting patiently by the gates of Goenta. They were being compelled to move and now so was he. And that was just one of a number of symptoms that were beginning to manifest despite his valiant effort at fighting the virus’ progress.

Earlier in the afternoon he’d noticed that his comrades would occasionally all stop as if responding to some sort of command. He quickly realized, though, that their episodes of sudden stillness were always in response to random noises; a rustle in the bushes ahead or the breaking of a small branch off to the side of them. At first he’d been surprised by the other’s reactions, seeing as how there were clearly other men out here and probably more than a few wild animals as well. But it wasn’t long before he, himself, also found himself alerting to every small sound around him.

Unfortunately, this was once again a situation when being blessed with superior senses might actually _not_ be to his advantage. Given his acute hearing, he was able to pick up sounds much fainter than his fellow hikers, and he soon found himself stopping every couple of seconds, having alerted to something probably a kilometre off. Rassilon. He had to get ahead of the effects of this bloody virus if he was going to make it through the night without getting killed. If he kept freezing in place every couple of seconds he’d be a sitting duck for other men looking to off their competition.

They continued moving as a pack for a while more, with Rab leading them further into the forest. They’d not talked much thus far, but now all words had dropped off in favour of the occasional grunt and it was dawning on him why this was. To his mortification, he was slowly finding himself less and less able to formulate cohesive thoughts. On top of that, he was pretty sure that he’d find it difficult to put words to any of them even if he tried. Fear darted through him. How was he going to keep fighting to maintain control if he stopped being aware that he even needed to?

Rallying, the Doctor bit his lip to the point of pain. He needed to stay alert. He had to keep fighting. It was the only way he was going to make sure Rose was safe. Rose.

Rose. Her name echoed in his mind.

An image of her sun-soaked body, aloft on a bed of sparkling water, pushed its way to the forefront of his mind. Eyes closed, lips tantalizingly parted…

Turning her head, she sees him. He watches as her expression shifts from serene to sly. A filthy grin decorates her pretty mouth as she rights herself in the water. Aching desire fills him as he watches her emerge from the lake to stand before him, water droplets cascading over her inviting curves.

His eyes rake over her, drinking in the sight of her. Unable to stop himself he reaches out to palm her pink, lace-covered breast. Her head falls back and a low moan of pleasure escapes her.

A low moan.

Coming from him. He was moaning.

Snapping back, his rational mind regained control for a moment to orient him. He was standing alone among the tall trees and aroused beyond measure. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on quashing it, but his body stubbornly refused to acquiesce. Growling in frustration, he opened his eyes.

Then it sunk in. He was alone. His comrades had clearly moved on or had split up. They were all likely similarly lost to their inner fantasies, each now roaming the woods by themselves. From what he could see of the sky above through the thick trees, the sun was setting.

The women would be dismissed soon.

Rose would be dismissed soon.

Rose.

Sensation overtook his rational thoughts again as he imagined her slim form writhing helplessly beneath his; her breath puffing against his ear as he pushes himself inside her. A whimper of need escapes her as he pumps into her, his cock finally, finally home. Her nails dig into his back as a coil of building pleasure tightens low in his belly. She is all he feels. Surrounding him. Hot. Tight. Pulling. Pushing. Rising… growing… cresting… flying…

An orgasm of a strength he’d rarely experienced shot through him, startling him into awareness.

Looking down, he found himself encased in his own grip, his kilt lifted to grant his greedy hand access.

Releasing his cum soaked grip in dismay, he felt panic rise in him.

He was losing himself.


	8. Hopefuls Dismissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! I'm behind on writing due to significant computer issues and annoying health problems. I'll try to post next weekend, but I may need to take that time to catch up. Never fear, though... I will never abandon a posted fic! I promise more... it just may take me a bit longer than I usually manage. 
> 
> Alright friends... the hunt begins! Allons-y!

### 

“Hopefuls,” an elderly male shouted from his place in front of the gate separating Goenta from the surrounding forest, “Tonight you are embarking on a journey that will secure your place in the tribe and in the heart of a Taker who is waiting for you beyond the gates.”

_Waiting to assault you,_ Rose thought bitterly, looking around her at the congregation of anxious women. The small group of them from Brin’s house huddled together among the two hundred or so Hopefuls and at least as many Berxi standing before the gates, waiting to be dismissed. Most of the women nervously gripped the hands of others and a few of the younger girls were wrapped in the arms of supportive mentors.

“May you find your soulmate and save him from the change forever more,” the wizened man finished. Standing aside then, he allowed a couple of the other men in the tribe to open both sides of the large gates.

The Berxi were the first to exit, running excitedly out of the town and into the clearing to disappear into the woods on the far side of the field. As odd as it was to her that the little creatures were being dismissed as well, Rose didn’t ask about them. She had more troubling things to consider – like how she was going to find the Doctor in the woods and somehow convince him to come with her back to the TARDIS. What if he couldn’t find her? What if… if this ‘imprinting’ business didn’t work on him?

No… she couldn’t think like that, she decided. Even if he didn’t have her… scent… or whatever, he’d know where she was headed. He’d find her.

“This is it, lasses,” Clanda said with some authority, addressing their smaller group. “Last year a few of us stayed together until they found me a good hiding spot and then the rest kept together, working to stay out of sight until they spotted their Takers,” she informed them. “No one needs to hide for the duration this year, so we should all move as one as long as we can, aye?”

“Sounds good to me,” Gwendi agreed.

“Me too,” Una chimed in.

Rose purposefully didn’t answer. She hoped she’d be able to travel with her new friends for a while before having to go her own separate way, but she couldn’t promise that would happen.

“Alright,” Clanda said, reaching out to take Fia and Una’s hands. “If we get separated before we manage to find your lads, keep your head down and stay quiet as you move. If you spot a lad who’s not your own, stay still. He may pass by you. If not, he may catch your scent and realize you’re not his Hopeful and he’ll move on. Be warned, though… if it’s been dark for hours and he hasn’t found his Hopeful, or if he hadn’t chosen a Hopeful in the first place, a lad will Take anyone,” Clanda cautioned.

“I’m running if that happens,” Fia vowed. Sage advice, as far as Rose was concerned.

Clanda’s expression looked pained. “Aye. Me too. If he catches you though, well… it’s best not to fight,” she warned, looking around to make sure they all understood the message. Fight and it wasn’t likely you’d make it through the night.

No one replied. There was no need. They all understood the ramifications of trying to defend yourself. And as much as it completely choked Rose that no one bothered to teach these women self-defense or to offer them some sort of non-lethal weapon to take along with them, she could understand the rationale. A weapon could be turned on the victim, and fighting a strong man amped up on feral virus juice was probably not wise. It seemed the best defense was to avoid having to defend yourself at all.

“Alright. Let’s be off. Good luck,” she said, looking at each of them in turn. They all replied in kind, including Rose. She dearly hoped all these women managed to find the man they wanted to spend their lives with and she fervently prayed none of them got hurt tonight.

Around their little cluster, other small groups of women were moving to exit the gates and cross the clearing toward the forest. Following their lead, Clanda led their small posse out of the barred doors and toward the tree line. To Rose’s chagrin, though, they were headed in the exact opposite direction that she needed to go. Oh well. She’d known this might happen and it seemed now was the time to tell Clanda she wouldn’t be part of their hiking team.

“Clanda,” she said, having scooted ahead to walk beside her, “I think I’m gonna have to head off on my own,” she told her. “I, uh, sort of made a deal with the Doctor before he changed,” she lied. “We agreed to try to meet near the lake.”

Clanda looked down at her new friend with slight surprise. “Rose… it doesn’t work like that, aye? If it did, we’d all have jus’ done the same thing,” she informed her, clearly thinking her a bit barmy.

“Yeah, I know, but… well, I promised him to at least try. And who knows? Maybe by some miracle he’ll remember,” she tried.

The taller woman shook her head and sighed, clearly a bit sad for her naive friend. “Look Rose… he’s not gonna find you like that. You should come with us. Not to offend, but… well… you’re so tiny, aye? A lad could pick you up in one hand and make off with you. You’ll be safer with us,” she reasoned.

Rose looked up to meet her friend’s eyes. “I know it sounds daft, Clanda, but I really think the Doctor might be able to do it. And I promised. I have to go toward the lake, even if that means I’ll be by myself” she explained. “But listen… thank-you so much for offering to take me with you. And good luck finding Rab,” Rose added sincerely, patting the woman on the arm before breaking off to begin trekking toward the path she and the Doctor had walked into town on yesterday.

“Rose,” Clanda’s voice called. Looking back, Rose saw her motioning for the others to wait for a moment. Approaching across the few yards she’d traversed she said, “Look… I think you’re foolish for trying to go off on your own, but I understand why you’re doin’ it.” Then, looking off into the distance she suggested, “Why don’t we all head toward the lake? There’s no reason we can’t. It’s all the same to the blokes. My Rab could be anywhere out there… he could just as easily be down the the lake as closer to the base of the hills,” she reasoned.

Rose felt guilt rise in her. “You don’t have to come with me, Clanda. I don’t want you to change your plans.”

Clanda’s expression looked determined now, though. “No, it’s just as good a direction as any,” she affirmed. “And I’ll feel better if I can keep an eye on my wee new friend for a bit longer,” she smiled down at her.

Affection filled Rose with the offer. “Alright. If you’re sure I’m not ruinin’ anything for you,” she added.

“I’m sure. Now let’s get goin’ before our blokes get bored and start humpin’ the wee beasties out there,” she grinned.

Rose smiled back. The joke came out of nerves but the lightheartedness was welcome. The constant anxiety was taking its toll on all of them.

With their destination decided, Clanda proceeded to lead their clan in the direction of the lake, which also happened to be in the direction of the sunset. As they trudged toward the tree line, Rose let her eyes drink in the oranges, pinks, and purples that made up the sky, and for a few seconds she let herself believe she was simply sightseeing. That she was simply wandering and taking in the wondrous beauty of a new planet. Nothing life threatening or potentially relationship shattering going on at all. Just fresh, clean air and astounding beauty unique to yet another alien planet the Doctor shared with her.

That delusion, though, ended when they reached the edge of the forest and stepped onto the path leading into the heavily treed woods. Sure, the forest held its own astounding beauty, but more than anything right now, it held the potential for heartbreak for her, the Doctor, or both of them. On top of that, the lives of each of the women she walked with were about to change under the darkness of these trees, and she dearly hoped it turned out the way each of them hoped.

As they trundled deeper into the shadows of the forest Rose took in the musky smell of moss and decaying leaves and tried to keep track of the direction they were headed. Rays of light from the dying sun managed to keep the path ahead somewhat visible, but they weren’t pushing through the crowded, leafy branches above them with any strength, and it wasn’t long before it became difficult to see. How were they were going to be able to navigate through the bush once the sun had completely set? The canopy above them was thick and if the sun could barely penetrate it she doubted the moonlight would have any luck.

They’d been walking for about half an hour before the startling snap of a sizeable tree branch up ahead demanded their attention. Clanda immediately held up a hand to stop them and they all stood stock still, waiting tensely for any other indication there was someone else around.

A sudden rustle in the bushes off to their left made Rose jump. Clanda urgently waved at them all to hide, and the lot of them scattered behind trees and hunkered down under foliage. In the gloom, Rose felt Lilith’s hand grab hers and in moments she was yanked down behind a fallen tree.

All went quiet and after a few moments Rose felt Lilith’s hand tighten on hers. She was encouraging her to look. As quietly as she could, Rose turned to kneel so she could peek out over the log that was shielding them. In the dying light she was able to make out the outline of a large man emerging from the bushes on the other side of the path. Reaching the worn trail, he stopped and scanned his surroundings, slowly turning his head this way and that.

Somewhere above them, a loud rustle of leaves sounded. It must’ve been a bird or an animal moving about up there, but it didn’t matter what had caused it. What mattered was that it had pulled the man’s attention in their direction.

Rose ducked back down quickly pulling Lilith with her. Holding her breath, she did her best to slow her racing heart which she was sure was beating loud enough for him to hear.

The shuffle of feet moved closer and a low grunt issued from the man as he stopped just on the path just on the other side of their hiding spot. Rose felt herself break out in a cold sweat as she and Lilith sat frozen, afraid to even exhale.

“Mauraaaa,” he called, his voice low and husky.

Rose’s heart stopped. He was so close.

An audible sniffing sound came from the other side of the fallen trunk and a growl rumbled in the man’s chest. Lilith’s nails dug into the skin of her hand as she gripped it tight, but Rose didn’t flinch. Even a slight movement would give them away.

Once again, the man sniffed the air loudly making Rose squeeze her eyes closed in silent prayer. Please, please…

A frustrated snarl vibrated the air around them. Moments later, the sound of boots on dirt filled her ears. He was leaving.

When she sensed he was far enough away to allow for a safe scan, Rose kneeled up again and peeked over the log. Nothing. “He’s gone,” Rose whispered to Lilith, who let out an audible sigh of relief.

Emerging from their hiding place, they climbed over the log and back onto the path. Around them, her friends surfaced from the bush to convene back on the trail.

“That was Naecel; Eoch’s brother. I recognized him by his beard,” Una informed them quietly. “I wonder if that means Eoch is close,” she wondered aloud, sounding hopeful.

“You never know,” Clanda said supportively. “But we should keep moving in case he isn’t,” she suggested.

With that, they all began walking the path once more. It was almost completely dark now save for the odd stream of moonlight that peeked through the leaves above, which helped a bit, but not much. Rose had to admit she hadn’t imagined it would end up being this dark when they started out. A few times she tripped and nearly fell, not realizing the trail sloped or a pothole loomed. Why was it Lilith, who was in front of her, was so sure footed? She’d maybe walked these trailed hundreds of times for all Rose knew, but something told her that wasn’t it.

It wasn’t until Lilith offered to hold her hand as she walked that it began to dawn on her. These women could see quite better in the dark than she could. In the short amount of time she’d been holding Lilith’s hand, she’d avoided falling at least three times by imitating the woman’s movements when she seemed to be stepping over things or walking around them.

Worry infused her. This could be a substantial obstacle for her. If the men here could see as well as the women, and she assumed they could, she was going to have to reconsider her plan of simply running from unwanted male attention. She had been banking on being able to move more easily through the undergrowth than any of the monstrous males here, seeing as how she was smaller and probably more nimble. This, though… this was bad news. Without a flashlight there was no way she’d be able to safely and quickly maneuver through the bushes like they could.

That disturbing thought was cut off by the sound of a man’s voice calling out for his Hopeful somewhere in the distance. Then a thought she’d had earlier came back to her.

Nudging her way forward through the group to find their guide, Rose tapped Clanda’s arm to get her attention. “Clanda… I didn’t think the blokes… I didn’t know they could talk when they’re like this. How come they don’t all just call out your names?” she asked as quietly as possible as they continued walking.

Clanda thought about that for a moment before answering, “I don’t think they all can do it,” she finally replied. “Probably depends how much of themselves they are able to hang onto during the change, and that likely depends on their age and how far into the change they are as well,” she reasoned.

Hope filled her with the explanation. She’d bet money Doctor was probably the sanest of all of them at the moment. Surely he’d be able to call out for her. He’d probably still be able to talk to her by the time she found him. It was going to make finding him and getting him to the TARDIS so much easier.

Just then they heard someone running in their direction from the trail ahead. “Hide!” Clanda whispered fiercely to her charges.

The lot of them scattered, once again seeking out the best hiding places among the trees and bushes. The loud crunch of boots stopped dead and a loud sniff issued from someone now standing still on the trail.

Rose was alone this time in her hiding place, with there being only enough room for one behind the tree trunk she’d chosen to duck behind. Leaning around it to get a look at the bloke they were hiding from, she once again found herself only able to make out a vague outline of a large male. 

Suddenly, from behind a nearby boulder, Lilith’s voice pierced through the silence. “Brinto?”

The effect on the male was instantaneous. His head swivelled in Lilith’s direction and his body turned just as quickly to face her. Rather than approach her, though, the bloke stood for a moment, still sniffing the air.

“It’s me, Brinto. It’s Lilith,” her new friend said soothingly, despite the slight quiver in her voice. In the dim light Rose could see Lilith slowly advancing toward the man she loved, her hand out in front of her as if she were approaching a wild animal.

Then, the man pounced. Lilith, clearly alarmed by his sudden movement, backed up and away from him, but that didn’t deter him; it merely seemed to further inflame him. “Brinto?” she entreated, clearly looking for any semblance of the man she loved in this creature now advancing quickly on her.

He gave her no indication he understood her, though. Instead, he closed the small remaining distance between them and grabbed her hard by the shoulders. Lilith let out an alarmed scream as he pushed her to the ground, only to climb on top of her as she fell.

“Come on!” A hand tugged urgently on Rose’s arm.

Looking up she found Clanda urging her to follow.

A cry of pain and tearful whimpers echoed through the forest as the animal that was once Brinto forced himself on his Hopeful. Tears clouded Rose’s vision. She had to help her somehow!

“COME ON!” Clanda now whispered fiercely, grabbing Rose’s arm and pulling.

Turning on Clanda she insisted, “We can’t just leave her! We have to do somethin’!”

“There’s nothing we can do,” Clanda insisted. “She’s lucky she found him and the Taking is almost over for her. Now come on!” she demanded.

Rose’s heart was in her throat as she allowed herself to be led away from the horrid scene playing out in the bushes. Her heart ached for Lilith… being treated so heartlessly by the man she loved. It was one thing to be told the man you love was going to change. It was quite another to have it play out before your eyes. And Lilith had clearly hoped Brinto might be ‘in there’ somewhere… somehow still in control. He hadn’t been, though. He’d become the animal Brin had promised they’d all become.

Once again, Rose’s mind defiantly considered the possibility the Doctor might not be as strong as she’d been banking on. And once again, the hopeful and optimistic part of her won out. He’d be alright. He was strong. He was a Time Lord… not some weak human. He’d be able to fight this thing until they could get him help.

She just knew it.


	9. Staking Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This nasty chapter took me almost a month and a few tears to write! Lord - why do I do this to myself?! Sometimes I wonder. Anyhow, it’s done, and now that it is, I’m desperately relieved! I did some edits today, and normally I'd wait a day, reread them and then post, but I just don't have it in me. Is that bad? Probably. Still... at least I've posted, right?! So forgive the odd typo, pretty please? 
> 
> That said, thank-you all SO much for reading, commenting and following this fic. I don't know what I'd do without your support! 
> 
> Now I'm off to give my muse a cookie for sticking with me through this one! Enjoy!

### 

With Rose’s hand firmly encased in Clanda’s, she and the remaining girls ran along the path, away from the scene playing out behind them. Rose kept trying to placate herself with the fact that at least Lilith was with the man she loved. He wasn’t some random bloke who’d decided he’d done enough hunting and should just shag the first girl he came across. It was frightening and sick that Lilith should have to endure such a heartless and painful attack, though. Nothing could make up for that, as far as Rose was concerned.

Around them, the night seemed alive with frightening noises as they continued to make their way along the trails. More than once they heard other women’s shouts or cries of fear, and each time Rose’s insides ached for the poor soul enduring the ordeal. As they journeyed they’d had to hide many times; sometimes because a male crossed their paths, but more often because a Berxi had startled them by darting out from the bushes alongside the trail.

Rose cursed the little beasts each time. As much as they seemed to be generally agreeable, their presence out here was anything but helpful. She did notice, though, that the creatures seemed to surprise them not long after one of the Urxian males crossed their paths. They must be following the men for some reason, but she couldn’t imagine why.

The trail branched off on more than one occasion but each time Clanda seemed to know which direction would serve them and headed confidently one way or the other. Between walking and hiding, they must’ve been gone from the town for at least a three hours now, which made Rose nervous. The trip from the lake to Goenta had taken only a fraction of the time yesterday. On top of her rising concerns, Rose had to admit her feet were beginning to hurt. Not that her sore feet were a priority at the moment, but at least focusing on her tender toes took her mind off how scared she was.

Then she heard it. In the distance… somewhere far off, she heard it.

“Rooooose…”

Her heart leapt up into her throat. “Doctor!” she found herself shouting.

Clanda rounded on her then, about to admonish her for calling attention to them, when a feral snarl issued from the side of the trail. Before any of them had time to react, a hand darted out of the darkness and grabbed Clanda by the sleeve.

Letting out a startled scream, Clanda batted at the hand pulling her toward the bloke attached to it. She must’ve gotten a look at her assailant then, because a gasp flew from her lips. “Aodh! NO!” she hollered, pulling uselessly at the fingers wound tightly around the fabric of her dress.

Rose, having been pushed aside in the tussle, quickly jumped in, pulling the man’s arm. As if she were a mere fly, though, he shooed her off with enough force that she fell backward, landing hard on her backside on the sharp stones beneath her.

Above her, Clanda was struggling, pleading with Aodh to let her go. He had no intention of doing so, though - that was clear. Grabbing her roughly, he pushed her to the ground where she landed not far from Rose with a pained grunt.

Climbing to her feet, Rose dove at the bloke who was about to take possession of her new friend. Her forward momentum made the massive assailant lose his balance and he staggered sideways, falling gracelessly into a bush lining the trail.

“Run, Clanda!” Rose shouted, now on hands and knees on the dirt path.

Clanda clearly didn’t need to be instructed twice. Climbing quickly to her feet, she dug her heels in and took off running down the trail into the shadows ahead.

Relief swept through her as Rose watched Clanda disappear. There was no time to celebrate her victory, though, before the huge fellow she’d toppled managed to extricate himself from the bush. He was seething.

Gathering her feet under her, Rose stood and backed up slowly.

Watching her, Aodh stood to his full height, his chest rising and falling in massive breaths. He seemed torn between grabbing her up and tearing her to pieces and running after his beloved. Apparently, the latter won out, though, and he reluctantly backed away from Rose to turn and run off after Clanda.

“Are you daft?!” Gwendi whispered fiercely from behind her. Turning, she found Gwendi fuming. “He could’ve Taken you!”

Anger infused her. What was she supposed to have done? Just sit back and let Clanda be raped? “I had to help her!” she rasped back. “And it’s a good thing I did, too,” she added. “Now at least she has a chance to find Rab.”

Gwendi’s features weren’t readily visible, but Rose imagined she was rolling her eyes. “You’re just bloody lucky you didn’t get killed.”

“Yeah, well at least she got away,” she replied, still feeling completely justified. If she hadn’t helped Clanda not only would’ve been raped; she would’ve ended up stuck with some bloke she didn’t love for the rest of her life. That wasn’t something Rose could let happen if she could help it.

From the undergrowth alongside the trial, Fia and Una emerged, brushing off leaves and dirt from their skirts. “What happened?” Fia blustered. “All I could see was Rose backin’ away and some bloke runnin’ off after Clanda.”

“It was Aodh. He was after Clanda last year as well, but she turned his proposal down ‘cause she’d already had her eye on Rab,” Gwendi informed them. “Rose helped her get away from him,” she added reluctantly.

“Are you alright?” Fia asked Rose, moving quickly to Rose’s side.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I jus’ hope Clanda’s okay,” she replied.

“She’s better off than she would’ve been,” Fia confirmed.

“Aye, well, we’d better get movin’.” Gwendi advised. “I want to find my Ian before the change has gone on too long,” she added.

Rose could feel Una and Fia’s anxiety ramp up a notch. From what Brin had told her, she knew the longer the change went on, the less control the men had, and the more likely they’d attack any woman who crossed their path. She shuddered with the thought. 

OoOoOoOoOoO

Smells gripped him. Sharp. Pungent. All the… _not her_ smells. It was like the air was ripe with them. Pollen. Sweat. Fear. Hormones.

Hormones. Female and not female hormones. ‘Not Rose’ hormones.

Cries of females and not females resounded through the night, making him hypervigilant. One of those females could be Rose. Crying out. Being Taken…

Fury roiled in him with the vicious thought. No one would Take Rose. No one would touch Rose. Rose was for him. For _his_ hands. For _his_ body.

_NO! Not for you! Wake up! Get a hold of -_

A darting movement caught his eye. His body alerted. Rose?

No. Not Rose. An Berxi. A longing sort of misery gripped him, pervading his mind. Where was she? She needed to be here. With him. Around him.

Sounds and smells and movement pervaded his senses as he moved, pressing on relentlessly. Finding Rose. Find Rose.

Find Rose. It was the thought he’d nurtured since leaving the town. Find her. Save her.

Save her. From what?

Another female wail filled the air, making his hearts quicken.

Save her from _them_. The _others_. The other hunters daring to consider touching his Rose. Pushing themselves into her.

_Save her from yourself! From them AND yourself!_

Himself?

_It’s the virus…_

The virus. The virus…

He tried to hang on to that thought but it slipped through his fingers.

His fingers. Around her… grasping at her. Gripping her backside. Holding her open as he filled her...

Her. Rose.

A clawing ache pulled at his innards. Rooose. “ROOOOOOOSE!” The sound ripped through him, spilling into the night. He could practically taste her name on his lips. It was like she was part of him. Like she was a limb that had been torn from him leaving a gaping hole that _had_ to be filled again. He wasn’t whole without it. Without her.

He was running now. There was no grace in his movements. Smells. Sounds. More smells. Hormones…

Rose hormones.

Rose.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Lifting his nose in the air he filled his lungs with the sweet scent. It was unmistakable.

“ROOOOOOSE!”

Her desperate sounding name echoed through the trees, drowning out the grunts and muffled sobs of women drifting through the forest.

Then he heard it.

“Doctor?!”

It was small and distant, but it was there. Her voice.

Every cell in his body responded with longing of such intensity he nearly lost consciousness. All of his considerable mental and physical resources were focused; fixated on finding the object of his yearning. He could practically feel his neurons crackling, redirecting every available ounce of energy to his senses so he could find her.

And suddenly he was moving. Tracking. Smelling… tasting the air. If his senses were acute before, they were now beyond imagining. It was as if he was swimming in her scent. As if every particle of her being left a miniscule trail that was meant for only him. And he was going to follow it. He was going to find her. He was going to bathe in her. Drown in her.

In his Rose. His.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gwendi began leading them back along the trail in the direction Clanda had fled and in the direction she thought the Doctor’s voice may’ve issued from. The night was fully upon them, as it had been for a good while now, and the temperature had dropped noticeably as the last of the light disappeared. So far, adrenaline had kept Rose warm enough, but for some reason the chill was really beginning to sink into her now.

“‘S cold,” she muttered, clutching Fia’s arm to pull her closer, hoping the young woman wouldn’t mind. Fia had taken on leading Rose since Clanda ran off, obviously having sensed Rose’s visual inferiority.

“Is it?” Fia replied, wrapping her large arm around Rose’s smaller frame. “Rose - you’re freezin’!” she whispered, hugging her smaller friend more tightly.

It was then Rose realized the woman was warm. Really warm compared to her. Damn it. Yet _another_ biological disadvantage she had to cope with. Well, at least she had this kind woman to warm her for the moment.

“We’re gettin’ closer to the lake,” Gwendi whispered from up ahead. Rose’s heart leapt in her chest. The lake. Now she just had to hope and pray that the Doctor wasn’t far off.

A fork in the trail loomed ahead, lit by a rare moonbeam that had managed to find a break in the canopy of leaves above them. Pointing to the pathway leading off to the left, Gwendi gestured for them all to follow.

“Gweeeendiiiii!” a deep male voice howled off to their right.

The group of them stopped dead. “Ian,” Gwendi breathed.

“Jedus,” Una rasped. “He’s close, Gwendi.”

“He’s this way! Come on!” Fia whispered excitedly, pulling Rose toward the path leading off to the right. Gwendi and Una followed suit, but Rose dug her heels in.

“Wait! I have to go this way,” Rose insisted, pointing in the opposite direction.

“But Ian’s this way, Rose,” Fia responded, continuing to pull her along. “We have to help Gwendi find him.”

“I know, but listen,” Rose insisted, pulling out of Fia’s grip, effectively stopping the movement of the group. “I have to go this way. The Doctor was calling for me.” Gwendi seemed about to argue, but Rose jumped in, “You need to go to Ian, Gwendi, so go. Find him. I’ll be fine,” she advised, starting to back away.

“But you’ll be by yourself,” Una worried, watching her as she put more distance between them.

“I’ll be okay, I promise. You just look after each other, yeah? And find your blokes,” she advised.

Gwendi gave Rose an understanding nod and quickly took off into the darkness. Taking Fia’s hand, Una pulled her friend in the direction Gwendi had headed. “Come on,” she said, encouraging Fia to follow. 

“Good luck, Rose,” Fia said, offering her a concerned smile before allowing herself to be drawn away.

And with that, Rose was alone. Turning around on the spot, she looked in the direction she was meant to head. Suddenly the path seemed a lot more ominous now than it had even moments ago.

Swallowing, she scraped together her courage and stepped onto the trail that would lead her toward the lake. The Doctor was out there. She’d heard him. He couldn’t be that far.

The chilly air surrounded her as she moved, now picking up her pace in an effort to ward off the cold. Without her helpful new friend to keep her warm, she was finding the air more than bracing. If there was any good news, though, it was that the decreased temperature was making her sore toes almost blessedly numb.

A good five minutes of hiking passed before she was alerted by the snap of branches in the trees off to her right. Searching around her, she found a particularly dense bush off on the side of the trail and was about to dart behind it when a lumbering figure emerged out of the trees only a few feet behind where she stood. Moonlight shone through the sparse canopy above, allowing her to clearly see the raven haired figure confronting her. Her breath caught. 

For a moment Rose stood frozen, looking up into the man’s face. His lips were curled up and his nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply. 

“Ailleagaaan,” Tain’s deep voice rumbled.

Adrenaline flew through her veins, then, lighting her muscles on fire. _RUN!_ she almost heard her Northern Doctor demand.

She did. Turning on her heels she launched herself headlong into the bushes off to her left, desperately hoping she was making the right choice by doing so. 

A frustrated grunt issued behind her as she frantically ducked and weaved through the undergrowth. The dense leaves and branches tore at her as she urgently pushed her way through them in an effort to put more distance between herself and her pursuer. God damn it! She couldn’t see a bloody thing!

Blindly driving herself forward, she plowed ahead, hands held out in front of her face trying to protect it from stinging branches. A fierce growl echoed through the trees as Tain worked his way through the dense bush behind her. For the first time since they’d arrived here she truly appreciated her size. She may not be as fast, but at least she could maneuver through the foliage more easily. 

Then, to her dismay, she suddenly lost her footing and found herself careening headlong onto the mossy ground beneath her. Cursing, she scrambled back up as quickly as she could, very aware that Tain was quickly gaining on her. She was effectively blinded by the near absence of light here, but he wasn’t. If she didn’t put more distance between them, Tain’s superior vision would be her undoing. 

Digging her heels in once again, she launched herself forward, pushing through the sharp, jutting branches of the close trees.

“Ailleagaaan!” he called, insistence permeating his deep voice. God, he was so close!

Rose’s heart pounded in her chest as she more frantically pushed cruel branches aside in an effort to increase her speed. If he caught her…

Suddenly a solid object emerged before her in the darkness. The air was propelled forcefully from her lungs as she bounced off of it, falling backward onto the forest floor.

Trying desperately to pull in breath, she lay stunned for a moment before a smooth growl issued from the form she’d crashed into. “Rose…” 

“Doctor?” she managed to croak in surprise.

Just then, the massive figure of Tain crashed through the bushes to stop a few feet from them both. The Doctor’s reaction was immediate. Grabbing her arm roughly, he yanked her up and around to stand protectively in front of her. Rose let out a squeak of surprise and pain before fully comprehending what was about to happen. The Doctor intended to confront this insane giant! What the hell was he thinking?! He was gonna get himself killed! 

Before them, Tain let out an angry howl, directed fully at the Doctor. 

Grasping his arm, Rose tried to pull him away, but to her dismay he pushed her so hard she fell backward into a nearby tree trunk, going over awkwardly on her foot as she did so. A yelp escaped her as pain shot through her ankle, making tears spring to her eyes. Her attention was pulled quickly from her injury, however, when the Doctor let out an ungodly snarl. 

A bolt of alarm shot through her. He’d pushed her! He would never do that! _Not if he was in his right mind,_ her brain supplied.

Looking up, she could make out the Doctor’s tense form about six feet from her own. Before him, Tain’s huge body crouched and before Rose could react, he’d launched himself at the Doctor. “Doctor! Watch out!” she shouted uselessly.

It seemed the Doctor didn’t need the warning, however. At the last moment he stepped aside sending Tain crashing to the ground and within a split second he was on the giant’s back, his arm wrapped tightly around the man’s neck. 

Tain reacted instantly, rearing up and clawing uselessly at the limb constricting his throat, but the Doctor held fast. Then, just as it seemed Tain might be losing steam, the giant stood to his full height and backed up hard against a massive tree trunk, crushing the Doctor behind him. A pained grunt flew from her Time Lord with the impact but no further sounds escaped him as Tain ground him against the massive living column. Then, with one last push back, Tain moved forward, leaving the Doctor to drop bonelessly to the ground. 

“DOCTOR!” Rose shouted, climbing awkwardly to her feet despite the pain in her ankle.

Tain’s attention immediately turned to her, however, forcing her to move her eyes from the Doctor’s crumpled form. Stalking forward, he moved to loom over her much smaller frame. Terror seized her. _RUN!_

But she couldn’t. Not only was she not going to get far with this ankle; she certainly wasn’t going to leave the Doctor lying there vulnerable. What if Tain decided to finish him off instead of chasing her?

Desperately she tried to look for something to defend herself with, but the dim light made seeing details impossible. Bending down, she frantically felt the ground for something… anything… she could use to ward him off.

Her hand clasped around a sizeable stick. Pulling at it, she’d almost dislodged it from the ground when Tain’s large hand gripped her shoulder, driving her backward hard enough that she lost her balance, sprawling onto her back with a yelp. Tain wasted no time climbing on top of her to forcibly claw at her skirt.

“NO!” Rose shouted, wriggling beneath him, trying uselessly to push him away. “Tain! No! Please!” she begged, kicking her legs as he tore at her dress. 

Her movement did nothing but annoy her attacker, however. A loud crack met her ears as his massive hand contacted the side of her face, sending stars flying across her vision. Her cry of pain echoed through the woods, much as she’d heard earlier from other women. 

In her moment of distraction, Tain hiked her skirt up fully and to her horror she realized he was spreading her legs and placing himself between them. The press of his erection against her thigh sent another spike of terror through her, making her thrash beneath him. She was not going to let this happen. She couldn’t.

Brin’s words floated through her mind. _Don’t fight._

Fuck that.

Another sharp blow to her face served to stun her for a moment as a heavy hand pushed on her chest, pressing her hard into the spongy ground. The head of her attacker’s cock pressed punishingly against the dryness of her, making her cry out.

Just then a piercing scream filled the night as the Doctor landed hard on Tain’s back. The Doctor’s weight caused Tain to fall forward fully onto her, making Rose scream as the head of his cock cruelly pushed into her. Blessedly, Tain was too distracted to continue his assault, and immediately raised himself off of her in an effort to shake off his attacker. 

Scooting back, frantically pulling her skirt down, Rose tried desperately to catch her breath as the Doctor clung onto Tain’s back once more. Clambering to his feet, the giant once again made to back up into the nearest wooden trunk, but the Doctor was ready this time. Reaching up as they neared the tree, the Doctor grasped a low hanging branch and swung himself up so his legs wrapped tightly around Tain’s neck.

Even in the sparse moonlight, Rose could make out the surprise and fury decorating Tain’s features as the Doctor held fast, tightening his thighs, effectively cutting off blood flow to the giant’s brain. It seemed like ages, though Rose knew only a minute or two had passed, before Tain’s knees gave out and he slumped to the ground. Hanging from the branch above the giant’s unconscious body, the Doctor let himself drop to the forest floor. 

A surge of relief poured through her as she watched the Doctor stand to his full height over Tain. From what she could see he was dishevelled and his previously pristine clothing appeared to be quite tattered, but no dark stains marred the fabric that she could see, thank god.

Then, in the dim light, her eyes found his and her breath caught. Time seemed to slow around her as she tried to process what she was seeing. His eyes were wild. Hungry. Needy.

And they were focused solidly on her.


	10. The Taking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, dear readers. The next couple of chapters are the ones the ratings were designed for. Please heed them. 
> 
> I've had a few readers caution me about how to handle the oncoming situation. I went with my muse on this one. It was how I'd envisioned the story proceeding and, in the end, I was the one writing it! That said, I dearly hope you all find this chapter not only acceptable but action packed, dramatic, and maybe even a good read! ;)
> 
> Onward and upward...

### 

In the dim light, her eyes found his and her heart nearly stopped. Time seemed to decelerate around her as she tried to process what she was seeing. His eyes were wild. Hungry. Needy. They were focused solidly on her with an intensity that made her breath freeze in her chest.

Slowly, he began stalking toward her. 

Scrambling to her feet, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her ankle, she began backing away from him. “Doctor… it’s me. It’s Rose,” she tried. “I need to get you back to the TARDIS. You’re not well, yeah? You’ve got a virus. The TARDIS will help you,,” she explained, trying to keep her voice calm and even as she continued backing up.

As if she hadn’t said anything, the Doctor continued moving toward her, his gaze unwavering. 

Any other day… any other time… she would’ve given up years of her life to see such an impassioned look from him. But not now. This was the virus wanting her, and she wasn’t going to be with him like this. If there was ever a day when God or Allah or Fate had them come together, it was going to be them. Really them. Not like this. 

“Alright, Doctor. Stop. You need to just… stop now,” she insisted, holding her hand out in front of her, attempting to sound assertive. 

He was nearing her now, and his pace wasn’t slowing. Backing up more quickly, she tried once more. “Please, Doctor. You have to listen… this isn’t you, yeah? This is the virus. You don’t want to do this,” she insisted, trying to keep the desperation from her voice.

A deep growl rumbled in his chest. He was only a few feet away now. If he reached out…

_Run Rose!_ , the Doctor in her mind shouted once again. _Run for your life!_

Heeding the insistent advice, she turned on her heel and took off as quickly as she could in the opposite direction. 

Behind her the Doctor let out a frustrated growl, but Rose did her best to ignore it as she plunged forward through the thick foliage. Pain shot from her ankle up her leg making her wince, but she didn’t slow. She couldn’t. She had to make it to the TARDIS. Surely she was close to the lake by now? Branches tore at what was left of her clothes as growls and feral snarls filled the air around her, making her push on even faster despite of the sting of the sharp clawing timber. 

“Rooooose,” his desperate voice echoed through the trees. Tears stung her eyes even as she ran blindly ahead. Part of her ached to stop and help him. She could practically feel the intense longing in him reaching out for her. But she had to remember… this was the virus talking. It was the Doctor’s voice, but it wasn’t him. Not really. 

“Rooooose!” he howled again pitifully. 

Then she saw it. A break in the trees ahead. The lake! 

With renewed hope, she put on an extra burst of speed despite the burning in her lungs and the now barely manageable pain in her ankle. She had an idea where the TARDIS was parked; she just had to get her bearings once she got to the beach and she’d be able to sort out which direction to head from there. This was it. Nothing was going to slow her now.

A fierce, needy cry tore from the man behind her then, sending panic through her. Only a bit further…

Under her feet she felt the ground become more pliant. Sand. Exploding through the trees onto the waterfront, she frantically looked about the moonlit beach. Which way?! 

Behind her the Doctor burst through the trees. No time to decide. Looking to her right, she made off in that direction, hoping desperately she wasn’t leading him away from their destination and salvation.

Wait! Just ahead… she wasn’t sure, but… that gnarled fallen tree jutting from the trees… she recognized it!

Just as she aimed herself in it’s direction, a roar of triumph echoed across the lake from behind her just and an incredible tug on her dress pulled her back, yanking her feet from under her. A surprised and frightened shriek escaped her as she fell forward into the sand. 

Growls flew from the Doctor as he nailed her to the ground, his legs quickly straddling hers and his needy hands grasping the bottom of her skirt. 

“Doctor! NO!” she shouted, wiggling beneath him, trying to pull herself forward and out from under him. 

The Doctor’s strong fingers gripped her hair in an effort to still her, painfully and effectively pinning her down as his other hand worked at yanking the garment up. 

Frantically, Rose kicked her feet up toward her head, managing to slam the Doctor hard in the back. A pained ‘oof’ escaped him with the contact and for a moment his grip on her hair loosened. Seizing the opportunity, Rose twisted upward, managing to tip him off her slightly. Scrambling forward, she was almost out from under him when his hands found her ankles, dragging her back. She tried to kick, but he held her firmly; her puny human muscles no match for his. Flipping her over effortlessly, he crawled up her body, once again pinning her to the ground. This time, though, she could see him. 

His eyes were cast down, solely focused on the pleated fabric of the skirt bunched in his fist as he worked to pull it up. Tears sprung to her eyes. This was it. He was going to rape her. Thoughts of Lilith being confronted by Brinto… the pleading in her eyes as the man she loved attacked her… played once again before her eyes. God. The Doctor had tried to warn her but she’d stubbornly insisted he could beat it. She’d been so sure he was stronger than every other living thing, but in the end… he was just a biological being like any other. And he’d tried to tell her as much. She just hadn’t listened. 

Cold air hit her legs as the Doctor managed to untangle her skirt to pull it up and around her waist. 

_Don’t fight._

Don’t fight. Tears began trickling from the corners of her eyes and with a sad sob of his name, she ceased struggling. This was going to happen. This man… this person who wasn’t now, but would once again be the Doctor, was going to take her. Looking up into the sky, she focused on the stars twinkling obliviously above, ever beautiful. Stars he’d shown her close up. Planets circling them that she’d walked on. She wondered idly if she would ever see another after this was over. He’d take her home; she was sure of it. The thin veil of friendship she’d been working so hard to hide behind would be in tatters. 

Suddenly, she was pulled back into her own body by the lack of movement above her. He was settled between her thighs, his length pressed hard against her centre, but not entering her. He wasn’t moving. Daring to look at him, she found his eyes locked with hers and… oh my god. “Doctor?” she said, her voice trembling.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

The big not-female was dealt with leaving an unhindered path between him and what was his. His Rose. She was talking. Words he knew he should recognize flew from her, but it was all meaningless garble now. Moving toward her… her body almost within reach… he closed the gap. 

But she was moving away. More sounds issued from her ripe lips as she did. 

Then she was gone. Through the trees. A desperate frustration flew through him. She was for _him_. He had to have her _now_!

Her scent filled the air around him making him dizzy with need as he pursued her. Nothing else in the universe mattered but being surrounded by her. “Rooose…” he heard himself cry as another wave of desire for her washed over him. Plunging through the trees, oblivious to nature’s poor attempts at holding him back by putting branches and fallen trees in his way, he doggedly pursued her as she continued to move away from him.

Then the sound of her retreat quieted, sending fear bolting through him. A moment later, though, he spied a split in the trees ahead. Crashing through it, he found her darting off down the beach. 

It was as if everything else on the planet disappeared except her form, which was inexcusably increasing its distance from him. Every cell in his body screamed for her. Longed for her. _Needed_ her. Putting on a burst of speed, he chased after her, heeding his brain’s insistent command that he close the gap between them. In moments he reached her, his hand blessedly closing around her dress… erasing the wrongness of the space between them. 

Her organic perfume washed over him so that he was now drowning in it. Her body writhed beneath his, making him even harder than he already was. Inside her. He needed to be _in_ her. He had to be encased by her. He had to be _hers_.

His hands worked to make that happen, but her arousing movements were too frantic. 

_Hold her down._

Grabbing at her, he worked to get at the place he had to be. 

That’s when a startling blow landed on his back and his quarry began moving away again. A snarl of frustration escaped him as managed to catch her by the ankles. 

His desire for her was all encompassing now. There was no other feeling… no other state of awareness. He was born for this. Flipping her over, his fingers clawed at the barrier between them, desperate now to find his target, her wriggling movements sending bolts of overwhelming need through him.

“Doctor,” a heartsick voice sobbed.

That voice. So familiar...

_Rose’s voice._

Somewhere from very deep within him, a miniscule sliver of awareness reached up to find him. Rose was hurt. 

Rose was hurt!

Alarm further clarified his thoughts, bringing reality into slightly less blurry focus. Looking down, he tried work out what was hurting her. He was on top of her… so close to taking her. She was crying. Why was she crying?

_Think, you idiot!_ his own voice cried in his head, _You’re hurting her!_

He blinked and really tried to focus on the woman beneath him… gods. What he was doing?! Disgust welled in him, even as the rampant desire he’d been feeling warred once again for dominance. How could he be doing this?! Tears sprung to his eyes. His Rose. He was hurting the woman he… Rassilon… the woman he _loved_! 

“Doctor?” her angelic voice rang.

_Take her,_ his treacherous body entreated. _You need her. You will perish without her…_

Yes he would. Tears were falling freely now. He fucking needed her. But not just for now. Forever. For fucking EVER. “Rose?”

Fear gripped him. He couldn’t tell what part of him was in control anymore. He wanted her more than he’d ever wanted anyone in his life. 

_But you’ve felt that way for a long time now…_

Yes, but not like _this_! Never like this!

His eyes were still boring into hers. “I… I can’t…” he started. What? …stop myself? … do this to you?

He heard her say something, but reason seemed to be leaving him once again. Her body was so so close to being his and everything inside him ached for her. In one blessed movement he could finish this. He could end this painful, unending need and finally be sated.

_No! Stop! NO MORE!_

Squeezing his eyes shut in an effort to push away the crushing desire to thrust himself deep inside her, he managed to gasp a piteous plea. “Help me.”

 

OoOoOoOoO

“Doctor?” she said, her voice trembling.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, glistening in the moonlight. “Rose?” he said, his voice tight… afraid. “I… I can’t…” 

Longing and regret painted his features in equal measure. Oh god… he was in pain. “Doctor,” she started.

“Help me,” he begged, squeezing his eyes closed tightly.

Rose blinked in surprise with his distressed plea. He was in there! The man she knew… that she loved... didn’t want to do this to her. It was taking everything he was to hold himself back, but he was doing it. Despite the tormenting need pushing through him, he didn’t want this for her. 

“Want you,” he gasped, clearly barely holding himself together. “Run…”

His eyes were still clamped shut, his teeth were clenched tightly, and despite his insistence she escape, his hands still resolutely gripped her upper arms. His body was unyielding above her. In the moonlight, sweat glistened on his brow. He was at war with his body. He was in agony. 

A barrage of emotions engulfed her as she lay beneath his taut form. Fear of the person holding her down, worry for the man locked inside her attacker, anxiety over the pain he was going through - each of these feelings had a tight hold on her. He’d chased her through the bush and was poised to take her against her will… but this wasn’t him. Not really. The Doctor… the _real_ Doctor… didn’t want to do this. The _real_ Doctor was as frightened as she was. And while she was effectively running away from the embodiment of this virus, he was being consumed by it… trying to fight its effects with everything he had. She believed that with everything she was. 

But it wasn’t going to be enough. He wasn’t going to win. She knew it in her heart. They weren’t going to make it back to the TARDIS, because, whatever his wish, this virus was winning. 

Sadness and frustration rolled through her with the injustice of it all. A bloody microscopic blob of cells was torturing the person she cared about most in the universe and the only way to end his pain was to let this virus have its way. And if she didn’t willingly sacrifice herself to it, it was going force the Doctor to hurt her. It was going to take her dignity and steal his soul when this was over. Because he would never be able to forgive himself for hurting her. For taking her against her will. 

Making up her mind, she focused in on his anxious eyes. “No. I’m not runnin’, Doctor. I’m stayin’ right here.” Not that she really had a choice. This was going to happen. But by agreeing to it out loud, she could try to convince herself that she had some semblance of control over this. More importantly, though, she could save him from crushing guilt when this was over.

His eyes flew open, the look on his face frantic. “Please! Rose… I can’t… I need you,” he begged.

“I know,” she said, compassion melting any lingering fear she had left. “It’s okay,” she promised. “I love you.” There was no point in holding anything back now. Whatever happened after this, their relationship would be forever changed. There was no going back. 

The plethora of expressions that crossed his features might’ve been funny if the situation had been different, but as it was, at this moment, she felt only admiration and appreciation for the man still struggling to maintain control above her. He was somehow hanging on to the last thread of sanity he had in a vain attempt to let her choose. 

“Come here,” she said, reaching up to pull his lips to hers.

His lips were warm… surprisingly warm given his usually cooler temperature… and for a moment he didn’t move. A tormented whimper escaped him. He was still trying valiantly to hold back.

Pulling back, she whispered, “It’s okay, Doctor. Take me.” Lifting her hips slightly, she encouraged him to enter her. 

With that, a dam broke. A loud groan flew from him and he slammed himself home. Rose hissed in a breath as he entered her. While her mind was somewhat prepared, her body was only the smallest bit ready for him. He didn’t seem to have any awareness of her discomfort, though. Immediately, he pulled himself out only to push himself solidly into her again. 

Looking up at his tense visage, she found his eyes slammed shut and his face pained. Tears welled in her eyes. She’d imagined their first time on so many occasions. Of course, it had only ever been fantasy, but that was all she’d had, wasn’t it? In her dreams their lovemaking had usually been tender and soul nurturing. That’s not to say her odd fantasy didn’t have him desperate for her, but those dreams always ended in a way that was mutually satisfying. This was not going to end that way. 

Reaching up with both hands, she played her fingers over his cheeks as he drilled into her. Staring up into the face she’d admired for so long, she tried to look past his fevered focus on completion and attempted to concentrate on all the reasons she loved him. His wit. His brilliance. His unending gob. His devotion to good. His hearts. 

Seemingly becoming more aware of her, he opened his eyes. Heat and desperation filled them. 

Stroking the side of his face, he seemed to come back to himself slightly. “Rose…” he gasped, “My beautiful Rose.”

Rose found a watery smile emerge from within her. “Your Rose,” she confirmed. 

Then he did something that surprised her. His movements slowed and stilled before he flipped them over so that she was on top. “Please…” he said, his eyes and voice desperate.

Her heart filled with gratitude and pity. Somewhere inside him he wanted… needed... her to have some control in this. 

With that thought, a rightful sense of entitlement filled her, because, god damn it… she deserved better. This microscopic monster might have stolen this from them, but she was going to do her damnedest to steal it back. They deserved a memory that was more than what was being offered them.

Taking control, Rose pulled herself up and then purposefully and slowly sheathed him fully within her once again. His eyes rolled back as his head fell back into the sand. Doing it again, she set up a slow but steady pace, riding him at a speed that allowed her to really feel him beneath her; to feel his length pressing up inside her. Closing her eyes, she let herself feel the cool wind on her skin and the warmth and firmness of the man she loved beneath her. 

A groan issued from the Doctor’s lips as his hands gripped her hips, encouraging her to ride him faster. She didn’t immediately acquiesce, however. With this development, surprisingly, she could feel herself building now as well and she was loathe to break the rhythm that was encouraging it. Snaking her hand down, she pulled her skirt up and settled her fingers at her apex, setting up a circular pressure over it. 

The Doctor growled hotly under her, further sparking her arousal. Suddenly she found herself more urgently caressing the nerves that were now singing under her fingers. Her escalated movements seemed to ignite his as well, and in moments his hands were gripping her more insistently, making her rise and fall on him with increasing intensity. A tight coil of arousal pulled taught within her. Oh god...she was so close. 

Beneath her, the Doctor reached up to touch her face… his fingers resting on her temples as his body drew tight beneath her. 

And with that, she was gone.


	11. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a joy to write, I have to admit. One of those that you’ve waited the entire story to get to. Sigh. I love when writing is fun! :D 
> 
> Thanks to all of you beautiful readers who’ve commented and faved and kudo-ed. I appreciate each and every one of you!

### 

The swish of waves on the beach lulled him into wakefulness against his body’s desire to remain unconscious. He’d been floating in a deep lake of peace, soaking in the calm, and he was loathe to leave it. Cold air surrounded him, though, and a bracing breeze ruffled his hair, further seducing him into awareness. A soft pressure against across his chest made him pause. What…

Peeling his eyes open, he found himself staring at the soft features of his companion, tucked tightly in the crook of his arm; her own arm bent and lying on his torso. Unbidden, a smile found his lips. Rose. 

Wait. 

Rose. 

Flashes of the night before danced in short bursts across his consciousness… visions… sensations…outlines of bushes… the feel of sharp branches piercing him. Smells. God… the smells. So many. But one stood out more than the others. 

A chilly breeze swept over them, pulling her sweet scent up to his nose. Yes. That was the smell. Rose. Her all too enticing perfume that was unique to her… a blend of fruity shampoo, softly scented soaps, and just… _her_.

But what were they doing here? Turning his head, he found they were only a few metres from the water’s edge. It was barely morning, and above them, grey clouds seemed to be threatening rain. None of that helped him figure out why they’d ended up here, though. Making himself think back, he tried to recall what might have led them here. If he remembered right, he’d been running. Yes. He’d definitely been running. He remembered that much. Desperately searching for… for…

Oh gods. Alarm flew through him. The… the virus… 

Lifting his head a bit, he frantically studied her face. It was dirty, with a few deep scratches etched into her cheeks. She was clearly chilled, as she was shivering. His hearts filled with worry. She must’ve followed him. He’d begged her not to. But of course she had. Deep down he’d known she would. 

Forcing himself, he tried to recall what happened after they were released from Goenta. Visions of the forest… of following Rab and a few of the other men… played before him. He recalled feeling frustrated… feeling… gods. He’d felt so empty. So needy. 

Then it occurred to him. He didn’t feel like that now. Right now he felt… Rassilon. He felt whole. Beyond whole. He felt like… like every empty, aching part of his scarred being had been covered with a soothing balm. 

As he immersed himself in the feeling, trying to dissect it, Rose stirred slightly, nuzzling her cold cheek against the fabric of his thin shirt before curling her body up a bit further and settling back into slumber. Somehow, she was actually exuding peace. Radiating a calm that somehow seemed to resonate within him.

Wait. Resonating? 

Panic flew through him. Dearest Orion. Closing his eyes, he reached back in his mind for no other reason than to assure himself he wasn’t imagining things. There it was. Bright and freshly healed. A bond. _Their_ bond. Through it, he felt reassuring waves of contentment issuing from his new bondmate. 

His mind whirled. Rassilon! He’d… he’d… fuck! He must’ve… he’d bloody _Taken_ her like he’d been terrified he would! Not only that; he’d _bonded_ with her! But that was impossible! She was human! Not only should she not have been able to create such a union with her… it was beyond imagining that she’d even survived the attempt! He could’ve bloody _killed_ her! 

Her mind wasn’t built for a telepathic bond. He’d tied his very soul to hers and, surely without knowing she was doing it, she’d done the same. Her very being was now one with his… their minds forever linked until one of them… one of them…

“Doctor?” He looked over immediately, finding her looking up at him, clearly concerned and a bit frightened. “Doctor… what’s happening?” she asked, shivering and wincing as she brought a hand up to the side of her head.

“Rose! Gods, Rose,” he started, aware that he was sounding decidedly panicked as he scrambled to extricate himself out from under her, “I’m sorryI I’m so sorry… I don’t know how… I mean, I _do_ know how… but I just can’t believe it happened. We… I mean, _I_... gods! And I… I _took_ you! And then I…” he gesticulated wildly at her head. “Gods! And I don’t even remember! Did I hurt you?” he demanded frantically, now scanning her body for signs of injury.

“Whoa,” she advised, putting a shaking hand out to touch his chest gently. “It’s alright,” she told him through chattering teeth.

“What?! What do you mean, ‘It’s alright’?!” he expounded. “I bloody _raped_ you!” he practically shouted, gesturing toward her nethers. “I’ve… I’ve... ”

“I’m alright, Doctor. I really am. I’ve got a headache and I’m freezin’, but you didn’t hurt me, yeah?” she said, her expression earnest. 

In his head, a solid feeling of reassurance and honesty emanated from the back of his mind… from her… through their bond. Their impossible bond. She meant it. He hadn’t hurt her… at least not physically.

Relief nearly flooded him, making him feel suddenly exhausted. Tears sprung to his eyes. Whatever had happened; she’d survived it more or less unharmed. It was a bloody miracle. 

Then it occurred to him. How had he managed not to hurt her? He’d been mad with lust. He had to have been. Surely he hadn’t had the presence of mind to be gentle… physically or telepathically.

That thought sent another wave of guilt through him. 

Beside him, Rose once again winced and pressed her hand to the side of her head. “Wha-”

“That’s me. I’m sorry,” he said miserably, meaning it. He was sorry. For all of it. He was desperately relieved he hadn’t hurt her, but in the end, he’d still Taken her. He’d had sex with her; surely against her will. His hearts ached with that thought. She was physically alright, but surely she’d be scarred forever by what’d happened. And as if that wasn’t horrifying enough, he’d gone and created a bond with her so that she’d never be free of him. Oh, and she’d want to be free of him. There was no chance in the universe she’d ever agree to stay with him now. He’d obliterated their friendship and any chance he’d ever have at having more with her. 

God. Suddenly, now that the chance of ever having a real relationship with her was forever off the table, he felt its loss keenly. What a hypocrite he was. Leave it to him to admit how he really felt now that he knew his feelings could truly never be returned.

“What do you mean, ‘that’s me’? How can you be makin’ my head feel like this?” she asked, concern etched across her beautiful, if pale, features. 

He swallowed back the guilt threatening to consume him. She deserved an explanation. She already had cause enough to hate him for the rest of her life. What was one more reason? “We’re bonded.” 

“What?” she asked, her brows furrowed.

“We’re bonded. When… when I…” he clenched his jaw and made himself continue, “attacked you, I must’ve initiated it,” he explained. Still seeing the confusion in her eyes, he added, “I had no idea it was even possible. You’re human. Your brain wasn’t designed for that level of telepathic connection. But somehow it happened. That’s likely why you have a headache. It’s a miracle that’s all you suffered,” he stated, regret balling in his throat. Despite his explanation, confusion continued to decorate Rose’s beautiful features, prompting him to elaborate, “Basically, I’ve touched your mind, Rose. And now… now we’re bonded. We have a sort of… link… to each other.” 

“A link?” she said, still clearly trying to process what he’d told her.

“Yes. It’s permanent,” he said casting his eyes downward. Gods. How she must hate him now. 

She was quiet for a moment before she said, “So… you can read my mind now?” 

Looking up, he found her staring at him intently. Clearly she was in shock. Shouldn’t she be yelling at him right now?

“Doctor?” she repeated, wrapping her arms protectively around herself as a cold wind blew over the water to whisk her hair from her shoulders.

“Oh, uh… no. I can’t read your mind if we’re not touching. And I’d never do that without your permission,” he assured her. “I can tell how you’re feeling, though, and you can sense how I’m feeling as well,” he added. “That’s what you were feeling in your mind earlier.”

“Oh,” she replied, looking down in thought. 

“Oh?” he responded incredulously. “Rose… don’t you want to… I don’t know… throw something at me? Hit me? Yell at me? _I_ want to hit me, and I’m not the victim here!” he exclaimed.

“No. I don’t. This wasn’t your fault,” she said calmly, despite her chattering teeth. “You tried to warn me. You tried to tell me you were losing control, but I didn’t listen,” she explained. “I was so sure I could get you to the TARDIS on time, but I couldn’t,” she said, trailing off. 

“What?! This wasn’t your fault, Rose. You can’t blame yourself for what I did,” he insisted.

“Then you can’t b-blame yourself for what the virus m-made you do either,” she stammered, pulling a strand of hair away that had blown across her eyes. “You didn’t want to ‘Take’ me, but the v-virus made you,” she said. “I’m n-not angry with you, Doctor. I’m really not,” she assured him, reaching a shivering hand out to touch his arm.

Unable to accept her forgiving words, he pushed himself back and got to his feet to pace before her. She clearly didn’t understand the implications, here. “Rose - I assaulted you. Not only that; I made you my bondmate! That’s not a small thing! Humans might be used to pledging their lives to each other but this is marriage on a whole other level. You’re stuck with me now. Forever! You’ll never be able to… to _be_ with anyone else. You won’t be able to get married and have a normal human life! You’ll never have children! And even if you never want to see me again, you’ll never be able to be further than a few thousand kilometres from me without suffering tremendous pain, for Rassilon’s sake! How can you even look at me right now? How can you stand to be anywhere near me?!” he practically hollered.

Completely contradictory to the frustrated tenor of his outburst, Rose merely hugged herself and studied the ground for a moment. Then, just as cold raindrops began falling around them, she looked up at him, reaching both her trembling hands out for his. Assuming she wanted help up, he offered his assistance, only to find her placing his fingers at her cool temples. “I want you to read my mind,” she insisted.

A swoop of fear nearly took his breath away. This was it. She hadn’t been able to voice her disdain for him, and now she was going to show him. Make him feel it. 

Well he deserved it, didn’t he? He certainly did. There was no question. He deserved whatever she wanted to throw at him, even if it was in the most painful way possible. 

Swallowing thickly, he nodded. Dropping to his knees in front of her as the rain now began falling in earnest, he closed his eyes and did as she instructed. 

Nudging through their bond, he pushed gently into her mind, fully expecting to be surrounded by a barrage of anger and pain. That’s not what he found, however. Instead, a tentative, slightly fearful feeling permeated her mind, creating a visible thin veil in front of what she really wanted him to see. Despite being more afraid than he had been in a long time, he couldn’t help but be astounded by this incredible girl. He’d always known she was special, but he’d never imagined her mind would be capable of this. Without ever having truly communicated like this before, she intuitively knew what to do. 

Edging closer to the veil in her mind, he gathered his courage and tentatively pulled it back to find himself standing on the beach under the stars. Not two metres from him, lying in the sand, were two still figures. Fear pulsed through him. It was them. Last night. His past self’s back was taut and his body was trembling. Beneath him, Rose lay still, her eyes glued to those of his past self. “Doctor?” Gods… she was crying. Pain stabbed through both his hearts. He _had_ hurt her. Of course he had!

A huge part of him wanted to retreat from her mind. To run from this horrid vision. How could he have ever done such a thing! But she’d wanted him to see this. He was _obligated_ to see this. If she’d had to live through it, he certainly deserved the same. Steeling himself, he watched tears slide down her beautiful cheeks. Outside of this memory, his real body echoed her tears. 

“Rose?” he heard himself say, “I… I can’t…” his past self paused. A sliver of hope ran through him as he watched himself struggle. “Help me,” he heard himself beg. “Want you,” his past self confessed. “Run…”

What? Had he let her go? But… the bond…

Standing frozen, watching the scene, the Doctor held his breath as his past self lay unmoving above Rose’s prone form. _Come on… let her go…_ he silently begged himself even as he watched his younger hands tighten around her upper arms.

What Rose said next made him gasp. Lying still, she looked up into his needy eyes and replied, “No. I’m not runnin’, Doctor. I’m stayin’ right here.”

What?! Rose, _fight_ , for Rassilon’s sake!

The man on top of her faltered… his voice full of fear and longing. “Please! Rose… I can’t… I need you,” he begged. 

_Gods, Rose… please, please try to get away…_ , he uselessly pleaded with yesterday’s Rose.

“I know,” she replied, her face full of compassion. “It’s okay,” she promised. “I love you.” 

The Doctor’s eyes blew wide. She… she loved him? But she couldn’t, could she? No. Surely she was just saying that to make his past self feel better about what was going to happen. He’d wanted her to run, but he’d been unable to let her go. As much as it appeared she’d agreed to this, she really had no choice. She was making the best of a horrid situation and she wanted to make this easier on him.

_But what if she meant it?_

Suddenly every buried hope he’d ever pretended he didn’t have clawed to the top of his consciousness. If she really did feel that way… but no. After all this there couldn’t possibly be any chance she’d even want to continue their friendship let alone want more.

Before him, his past self continued to try to fight the effects of the virus even as she pulled him closer to kiss him. In this light, she looked like an angel - her eyes closed and her hair spread beneath her on the sand. To look at her face, he might have been able to convince himself they were simply sharing a romantic kiss under the moon. But they weren’t. The scene playing out before him was anything but romantic. His past self was fighting desperately to stay in control. Well, at least there was that. He’d tried to hold himself back. Not hard enough; but he’d tried. 

“It’s okay, Doctor...I want you. Take me,” he heard Rose say. 

His beautiful, selfless Rose. 

Once again wanting to turn away, he forced himself to sink to his ephemeral knees so he couldn’t mentally run. Before him, Rose sucked in a pained breath as his body slammed into her. Swallowing bile, he watched as he set a punishing pace above her. It was like watching a mindless animal. The person before him was the embodiment of a biological imperative. Sating himself was all that mattered to this barbaric creature that so looked like him. Despair and pain filled him as he looked on. It was like he was living a nightmare, but worse. He’d actually done these things. He’d done this to the person he cared most for in the universe.

To his amazement then, Rose reached up to cup his tense face. 

Something seemed to spark behind his younger eyes then. “Rose… my beautiful Rose,” he gasped. 

In the moonlight he saw a smile ghost over her lips as a new tear slipped down her cheek. “Your Rose,” she echoed. 

Then, to his surprise, his past self slowed and stopped all movement before rolling them over so Rose sat atop him. “Please…” his own voice cracked. 

His hearts stuttered in his chest as he watched Rose’s face. Surely she would climb off of him and run as fast as her legs would carry her. But she didn’t. Instead...oh gods...she pitied him. He wanted to yell at her… tell her he wasn’t worth it. That she needed to get away from him before her life changed forever. 

But she hadn’t, had she. He already knew that. 

She sat still for a moment, her initial expression of pity morphing into… gods… determination. What was she doing?! 

Amazedly, he watched as Rose purposefully and deliberately rose up off of him only to lower herself back down. Beneath her, his doppleganger lay coiled tight, teeth gritted against his need to feel release. He grabbed at her hips, clearly hoping she’d move faster, but she didn’t speed up. In fact, she closed her eyes and threw her head back as she oh, so slowly, picked up her tempo. 

The Doctor swallowed. She looked… gorgeous. He watched mesmerized as her hand reached down to pull her skirt aside. Oh… oh gods… she… she…

Before him, the vision faded and he found himself nestled in Rose’s mind, encased in a tentative warmth. 

For a moment he hovered there, stunned. She’d stayed. And she’d made it hers. An overwhelming sense of gratitude filled him. He didn’t deserve her. As a friend or anything else. 

Around him, wrapping him on all sides he felt… he swallowed. Was that… love? But… but what had happened… how could she? After what he’d done? On top of that, he was very possibly the least lovable being in the universe. He could be arrogant and unyielding, and, let’s face it, his very soul was black with the sins he’d committed. He was old and broken and...

‘And mine,’ her voice floated through his mind. 

A ball of emotion wedged in his throat and flowed through his mind into hers. He was hers. There was no arguing that. He had been since they’d met, really. And now…

‘Now, if you’ll have me, I’d like to be yours too,’ her voice echoed through his mind, even as a wash of insecurity flowed from her.

Gratitude welled in him. ‘But… you deserve better Rose Tyler. You deserve… well, everything,’ he admitted, knowing that despite his argument, she was never going to be able to have someone else. Not now that he’d claimed her. Bonded with her.

‘You are everything to me,’ she replied. ‘I want you. I always have,’ she admitted. And she did. He could feel the truth of it surrounding him.

‘Oh, Rose,’ he sighed in her mind, soaking in the sureness of her feelings for him.

‘But I understand if you… if you don’t feel the same way,’ she whispered like a breeze through him, creating an anxious ripple in the warmth of her mental embrace. ‘I’m not, well, your species an’ all,’ she began.

As strongly as he could without alarming her, he pushed a wave through their bond. In it, he mixed his true feelings for her and his new acceptance of it. He loved her. She needed to feel the strength of it. His commitment to it. He’d been a cowardly arse about it up until now but now, with their bond and her reassurance, he needed her to know it. And gods - he meant it.

A swell of giddiness and joy bubbled through her mind in response, rebounding into his consciousness and amplifying his own relieved bliss. Now she knew. She finally knew. And much to his relief she didn’t seem about to run and hide or push him disgustedly out of her mind. In fact, she loved him back. It was so much more than he deserved, but Rassilon, if fate wanted to deal him something positive for a change, he wasn’t about to turn it away. Not anymore. 

‘I love you, Doctor.’ Her mental voice was very soft, but affection filled.

Outside her mind, he could feel happy tears well in his eyes. ‘And I suppose it’s about time I tell you, Rose Tyler…’ he started, when suddenly a rolling shudder ran through her mind and a smokey haze began crowding their warm space. ‘Rose?!’ he barked in alarm.

‘Doctor…’ her mental voice was soft and slurred. ‘Something’s wrong,’ she said unnecessarily.

Alarm flew through him, but before he could even consider what to do next, her consciousness shut down and he found himself floating in darkness.


	12. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting closer to the end of this story now. Our heroes have really been through the ringer, haven’t they?! And they’re not quite done dealing with my muse’s curve balls...

### 

Frantically pulling out of Rose’s mind, the Doctor opened his eyes. The skies had opened above them, releasing a downpour of frigid rain. They were both drenched. His fingers were still firmly placed at her temples, but she was slumped forward against his chest. 

“Rose?!” he implored, pulling her soaked, unconscious form away from him so he could look at her. Her skin was pale and… oh gods. Her lips were tinged blue. She was cold. So cold. Hypothermic. Damn it! Damnit, damnit, damnit!

The chatter of an animal found his ears, annoyingly pulling his attention from his companion. Not a few metres away stood a water-logged Berxi, looking on curiously. Resisting the urge to shoo it away, he brought his attention back to Rose. It wasn’t the Berxi’s fault she was bloody near death - it was his. 

Bending down, he maneuvered her into his arms. Gods - she wasn’t even shivering. The cold rain had even stolen her body’s capacity to warm itself. Damn it! He’d noticed her shivering earlier but he’d been so bloody wrapped up in his own guilt that he’d stupidly ignored it.

Pulling himself to standing with his bondmate unconscious in his arms, he nearly tripped over the Berxi that’d been watching them. It’d insinuated itself into the damp spot they’d just vacated and was rolling in the sodden sand. It’s eyes were closed and a purring sound issued loudly from it’s chest. 

A small corner of his tremendous brain wondered what the hell it was doing, but the rest of his mind was firmly focused on the woman in his arms. He had to get her to the TARDIS. Get her body temperature up. It was his only concern. If she stayed like this for much longer...

A knot of anxiety settled in his chest. He couldn’t lose her now. He couldn’t. 

Setting off as quickly as he could, working against the pull of the wet sand on his boots, he raced down the beach in the direction of his TARDIS. Rose’s breathing was slow and shallow and he could sense her pulse was weak. Through their bond he felt nothing but the silent hum of her existence. Fuck! Damn her bloody frail human anatomy! 

_Oi! It’s not her fault,_ his mind chided him. It was true. This was on him. How could he have let this happen?!

Finally reaching the treeline, he ducked through the foliage with his delicate package. The TARDIS wasn’t more than a quarter of a kilometre from here, but right now it felt like a universe away. 

In his arms, Rose’s body seemed to become even more limp. No! Damn it! Attempting to move even faster, he plunged through the bush toward his waiting ship. She was beckoning him, clearly worried for her favourite passenger. He knew how she felt.

Finally, a little ways ahead he spotted her through the trees and made a beeline for her. As he neared, the ship’s doors flew open - not something he’d ever experienced from her, but he wasn’t about to start complaining about it. 

Dashing up the ramp, he headed straight for the infirmary. The TARDIS had moved it closer to the console room, clearly knowing he needed it to be readily accessible. Mentally he praised her for her forethought as he slammed through the door to lay Rose’s dripping form carefully on the examination table.

A panel on the wall lit up immediately, posting a series of readings including her blood pressure (far too low), O2 levels (again - too low), and her core temperature (a terrifying 25 degrees celsius). The thing that instantly threw him into a panic, though, were her cardiac readings. Ventricular arrhythmia. Her heart was not only beating too slowly, it was beating irregularly, which was spectacularly not good.

Practically flying to one of the cabinets along the wall, he threw it open to grab up a small bottle of bretylium and a syringe. Jumping to another cupboard, he grabbed up an IV bag and needle, placing the first under his armpit and latter between his teeth. He was at her bedside again not a split second later, readying her arm for the needle when a whooping alarm sounded and mauve lights flashed on and off around him. His head swivelled toward the monitor. Ventricular fibrillation. She was having a heart attack. 

Without a second’s hesitation, he’d grabbed up a pair of scissors and was cutting the hem of her dress’ neckline. Throwing the scissors aside, he tore the fabric so her pale chest was exposed. The paddles that’d been hanging on the wall at the head of the bed were instantly in his hands. Hurriedly he settled one under her breast and the other on her sternum. Holding his breath, he pressed the buttons on the handles. 

Rose’s torso arched up off the bed slightly only to slump back down lifelessly onto the stretcher. Swivelling his head to study the readings, he sighed in slight relief as her heart resumed a slow but unsteady beat. Right. Bretylium.

Dropping the paddles, he picked up the IV needle and lowered it to her arm. He was about to insert it into a vein when he realized her grey-blue skin had begun taking on a yellow hue. Pausing, his mind instantly evaluated her condition. Liver failure couldn’t produce this effect so quickly. So what -

What?! 

WHAT! 

Eyes wide, he watched as the pale yellow of her skin began glittering a shining gold. Motes of brilliant white-yellow floated about her making her look angelic. 

But… but…

In his head, the TARDIS issued an urgent warning. Oh gods… 

Just then an incredible wave of energy pushed him back hard against the cabinets behind him, knocking the air from his lungs. Before him, the woman he loved exploded in a blaze of brilliance. 

Reflexively he pulled his arms up to at least partially shield his view from the overwhelming luminescence, but despite the almost painful brilliance he found he couldn’t look away. How could he? 

A minute later, it was over. 

Neglected papers that had taken flight during this impossible miracle slowly flitted to the floor and instruments hanging on the walls slowed their swaying movements. On the table before him, Rose lay still. Tiny remnants of gold remained, but the only concept he could compute at the moment was that she seemed to be breathing. 

Rushing to her side, his eyes scoured her form looking for any sign of damage as the rest of the luminescence died off. Instead of a sickly grey, her skin was a healthy pink and the deep scratches on her cheeks were healed. A happy hum buzzed through his mind as his TARDIS beaconed for his attention. Looking up, he found Rose’s vitals posted brightly on the wall screen. Her blood pressure (a bit low for a human), O2 levels (again, a bit low), and her core temperature (a troubling 32 degrees celsius) all merited attention, but once again, the one that instantly grabbed his attention was her cardiac readings. Strong, steady, a bit slow… and doubled. 

Doubled. 

Gods. She’d… she’d actually _regenerated_. 

Before him, Rose’s lips parted slightly and a puff of golden light escaped her to float upward, quickly dissipating into the air of the room. 

But what… how…?

Unbidden, the TARDIS pushed a vision of the game station into his consciousness. 

Satellite Five. Bad Wolf. It must’ve been. Bad Wolf must’ve somehow mutated her cells so that she could regenerate. Rose. His Bad Wolf. Relieved moisture prickled his eyes. If anyone could have managed this, it was his Rose, he thought, shaking his head incredulously. Only his Rose. 

Looking up again at the readings to reassure himself, he stared at them in an effort to make it sink in. Not only was she alright…she was better than alright. She was healthier than she’d ever been. No longer would she be so susceptible to cold, heat, bacteria, lack of oxygen, exposure to toxins… the list went on and on. She’d be able to travel with him and he’d no longer be terrified every moment she wasn’t with him. 

In the back of his mind, a warmth began emanating through their bond. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead to hers and sent her a reassuring message. He was here. When she woke, he’d be here. Always.

“Doctor?” a faint puff issued against his cheek. 

Pulling back quickly to look at her, he smiled widely, “Rose!” 

“Doctor - I…”

“You’re alright, Rose,” he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “My precious girl. You’re brilliant, you are,” he said, grinning down at her, unable to hold back his pride. She’d saved herself. She’d looked into all of time and space and saw all that was and all that would be. And she’d saved herself. 

Looking up at him, she said, “What happened?” 

What happened. Now that was a loaded question with an incredibly complicated answer. Deciding to broach the subject gently, he said, “What do you remember?”

Blinking, she stared back at him, clearly trying to recall. “I remember the beach,” she began. “Was cold. An’ I remember you,” she said, once again focusing on his face, “you were in my head. You saw what happened,” she affirmed. 

A knot of emotion balled in his throat. “Yes. I did,” he agreed. “And after that?”

“Uh… no. That’s it,” she said. “What is it? What happened?” she asked, clearly concerned. 

“You lost consciousness,” he told her solemnly. “You were hypothermic. Your body shut down because your core temperature was too low.”

Rose lay still for a moment, taking that in. “But I don’t feel cold right now. How long have I been out?” she asked, worry permeating her voice. 

“Not long. forty-four minutes,” he clarified.

“But… shouldn’t I still be cold? I feel fine,” she elaborated.

The Doctor took a fortifying breath before broaching, “Rose, remember when you looked into the heart of the TARDIS to get back to me on Game Station?”

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she answered, “Yeah.”

“Well, you’d become the embodiment of the vortex by doing that. You became Bad Wolf, Rose. No one is meant to be that. No one. So I took it out of you.”

“I know. You told me. That’s why you regenerated,” she said softly, guilt still clearly evident over the incident.

“Yes. And I’ve never regretted it, Rose,” he assured her with a soft smile. Her worried eyes met his and her features softened slightly. She believed him. Good. “But that’s not why I’m telling you this. Before I took the vortex from you, you… Bad Wolf… changed things in the universe. Including yourself,” he said, studying her for her reaction.

“What do you mean?” she asked, concern filling her features.

“Rose… you almost died today,” he said seriously, the weight of it suddenly shaking him. “I almost lost you,” he added. “You weren’t just a bit cold, Rose. You were severely hypothermic. Your heart… you almost…” he croaked, his throat suddenly constricting. It’d come so close.

“Oi,” Rose said, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I’m fine, yeah? You said so, right?” she asked.

“Yeah. You are,” he agreed, coming back to the here and now with a grateful smile. “You’re alright. Perfect. And you have yourself to thank for it,” he said, unable to keep the adoration from his voice. 

“I don't understand,” she admitted.

“Rose, when you were Bad Wolf, you knew this would happen. You knew we’d be in this very situation and you knew what would happen to you,” he explained. “Rose - you knew you were going to die, but you must’ve known I couldn’t have gone on without you. You saved yourself. You made yourself a Time Lord. You made yourself regenerate,” he explained.

Rose’s eye widened. “I did what?!”

“Regenerated. You’ve been a TIme Lord since the Game Station,” he said, gently.

“What?! But… how could I be? I mean, I couldn’t have been a Time Lord. I only have one heart an’ all that! Wait,” she said, her hands moving to land on either side of her chest. “Do I have two hearts now?” she expounded. 

“Yes. You do. Two of lots of things. I promise I’ll explain all of that,” he vowed. 

“But I never had any of that before. How could I have been a Time Lord all this time and I didn’t know it?” she challenged.

“Before the first regeneration, a Time Lord has the basic physiology of a human,” he shared. “It’s only after our first regeneration that our biology changes. Two hearts, respiratory bypass, two livers… all that. But until our first regeneration we’re basically indistinguishable from humans… except for our potential for telepathy,” he added. “That’s why I was able to bond with you without hurting you,” he admitted, searching her eyes for a reaction. 

Rose blinked and lay still for a moment, seemingly taking it in. Then, suddenly, her hands flew up to her face. “Oh, my god! Do I look different?” she said, clearly more than worried.

The Doctor smiled. “No. You’re still the beautiful Rose I’ve always known,” he assured her. 

“But why? I thought you changed what you look like when you regenerate,” she countered.

“That’s true,” he agreed, “But you’re a bit of a special circumstance, my brilliant girl,” he grinned. “You created this event yourself. You chose everything about it, including what you’d look like,” he explained. “You must’ve known a change in your appearance would’ve been too much for you, so you kept your outward physical form. I have to admit though. I’m a bit jealous,” he stated.

“What? Why?” she asked, confusion written in her features.

“Well, I always hoped I’d regenerate with a particular physical trait but I’ve never been blessed with it. But you… I have to ask… have you always wanted to be ginger?”

Immediately, Rose’s hands pulled through her hair to tug a strand into view. A shining lock of auburn met her eyes. For a moment she lay, staring agape at the hair she had held out before her.

“Rose?” the Doctor said, unsure. Gods - was she angry? Upset?

Suddenly, her lips spread into a lovely grin. Relief danced through him. Not angry then. 

“I really regenerated?” she said, more to herself than to him.

“Yup. And you know what?” he said, leaning over her to stroke her hair as he stared at her in adoration. “You’re incredible, you know that? Not just because you managed to find a way to save yourself, but because you’ve always been incredible. You’re bright, and caring, and brave...and I’m not going to waste another second without making sure you know this,” he said, only pausing a moment before launching into the script he’d subconsciously been practicing since he met her. “Rose Tyler; I love you. I‘ve loved you for so long. I know you know it, but I’m gonna tell you everyday from now on anyway, even if you get sick of me doing it,” he finished.

Rose looked up into his eyes. But it wasn’t the affection he saw in them that made him gasp. It was the wave of love she pushed through their bond that did that. Such honest, unbounded love. It was breathtaking.

“I’ll never get sick of hearin’ it,” she admitted, biting her lip. “I love you too, Doctor,” she said out loud. The situation was so different than it had been last night, but he now knew her words had been full of the same sentiment they held at this moment. She loved him. She always had.

And he was the luckiest man in the universe.


	13. Logical Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOLID WRITING ADVICE:   
> 1\. Never pour beer over your computer keyboard.  
> 2\. If you lose your fic’s ‘cheat sheet’ (names / relationship information) because of #1, re-read your fic to gather it again.  
> 3\. When a reader asks you what the hell you meant by word X, go back and find out why they are confused. It’s likely your fault.  
> 4\. Use betas. 
> 
> Thank-you to my dear observant reader for asking who the hell the ‘Raxi’ are (she asked this much nicer than I’m recounting it by the way!). Raxi is, in fact, the original name I’d given the Bers (Berxi) in the original draft of this story. I’ve fixed all the references now - please forgive, dear readers!!!
> 
> Oh - and I'd underestimated the number of chapters left. My muse is springing ideas on me. It's not my fault. :D 
> 
> Now - on to the story!

### 

Two days had passed since she’d woken in the infirmary and the Doctor had said the words. I love you. They still rang in her ears even now. Not that he hadn’t said them since. He’d promised to tell her everyday, but he’d already exceeded his vow by repeating the words every time he had the opportunity. ‘Oh! You’re awake! I’ve missed you. And have I mentioned that I love you?’ ‘Could you pass that beaker, Rose? Rassilon, I love you.’ Sometimes it came out as smooth as can be and other times he seemed to purposefully articulate the words like he was savouring the sensation of making the sounds. Either way, she squirmed joyfully every time she heard it and made sure he knew she appreciated his efforts by repeating the same words back. She’d also been practicing purposefully sending him mental hugs and waves of affection through their bond and she had to admit a certain pride at being able to make him visibly shiver every time she did. 

That said, as happy as she was about the emotional developments in their relationship, she was a bit disappointed she hadn’t had an opportunity to _really_ make him shiver. After she’d woken in the infirmary and they’d finally said the words, the Doctor had offered her a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips that made every corner of her melt. And then he promptly insisted she needed rest. She’d wanted to argue, but even the suggestion of rest seemed to induce the need for it and she’d agreed maybe a bit of a kip might be a good idea. And that’s where they’d pretty much stagnated as far as getting physical went. He’d offered her the occasional modest peck on the lips, but that was as far as they’d gotten. 

In all fairness, though, it wasn’t like they’d had much chance to explore their budding relationship that way since she’d woken in the infirmary. Firstly, as soon as he felt reassured enough that she was going to be alright, he’d thrown himself into coming up with a cure for the virus the Urxians were suffering from. There was also the not insignificant fact that since she’d regenerated she’d barely been able to stay awake for longer than a few minutes at a time. Being unconscious most of the time was hardly a basis for a healthy sexual relationship.

At first she’d been more than alarmed at how tired she was, but the Doctor quickly and effortlessly diagnosed her with ‘regeneration sickness’. She remembered it well enough from his last regeneration, but now she fully understood the bone deep exhaustion he must’ve felt. She was bloody knackered all the time, even despite the tea based humidifier he’d placed in her room. Luckily, she’d been recovering much faster than he had, seeing as how her carer was someone who actually knew what they were doing. Even after two days of his expert attention, though, she still found herself unexpectedly nodding off after only being awake for and hour and half to two hours at a time. Twice now she’d fallen asleep in one of the lab chairs, and once she’d even fallen asleep standing up.

This time, finding herself once again waking in her bed after a brief period of wakefulness, she worked to recall the circumstances of her latest sleep episode, as she’d come to think of them. The last thing she remembered was the Doctor talking. She loved listening to him talk. It used to be that he’d go on about this theory or that equation and she’d just let his words wash over her. It didn’t matter that she rarely understood what he was talking about. Now, though, she was amazed to discover she was actually beginning to understand some of it. Anyway… she’d been listening to him talk about the latest research in transuniversal viral splicing, when… well, things sort of went grey. 

Sighing, she pulled her hands up to tug them through her hair. 

“It’s about time you woke up,” a cheery voice sliced through the silence of the room making her whoop in alarm.

Swivelling her head, she found the Doctor sitting in the armchair beside her bed, grinning at her like a loon. “Doctor! You scared the shit out of me!” she admonished, trying to be stern despite the small smile crawling onto her face. 

“Sorry, Rose,” he said, not at all contritely, “But I need to show you something. Besides, it’s been _hours_ ,” he whined. 

Unable to continue even trying to be cross, she allowed a full smile to take her over. “Alright. What’s got you all giddy?” she asked, moving to sit up. “Wait…” she said, sliding her hands down her torso. “Doctor… how did I get in my pjs?” she asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. 

“Weeeeellll - I realized I’ve been a bit negligent in my duties so far. After all, you were so thoughtful when I was sick, making sure I woke in a nice pair of comfy jimjams back at Christmas. I couldn’t very well let you wake up in your full kit again, could I?” he said, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Doctor! I… I never… I didn’t...” she spluttered, working to cover her embarrassment at being called out for having undressed and redressed him. She’d honestly thought he’d never really considered how it had happened, but of course that had been just fanciful thinking. 

“Ohhhh, yes, you did,” he admonished, shaking his finger at her. “And you _liked it_ ,” he said in his best Cassandra voice.

“What! I don’t know what you mean,” she covered, feeling blood rush to her cheeks.

“Unlike _my_ selfless act of getting you into your bedclothes which was purely for your comfort,” he went on as if she’d said nothing. “That’s why I left your knickers on,” he explained.

“What?! I left your pants on too!” 

“HA!” he barked. “I _knew_ you were the one who’d changed me!” he said triumphantly. 

Fuck. Caught. “Well,” she countered, her cheeks now aflame, “I could’ve left it to Mum.”

A look of pure disgust crossed his features. “Ewww. Well, thank Rassilon for small favours,” he allowed. “Anyway… I woke you for a reason, Rose Tyler,” he added.

“Oh yeah?” she asked, happy to let the last discussion go.

“Yup!” he popped. “I, Lord Doctor of Gallifrey, have come up with a concoction that will cure and prevent Urxians from being able to contract the virus. The, er… the ‘Rosecippita Virus’,” he finished. 

“The what? No. No… you’re not naming a virus after me,” Rose insisted. “Why can’t we call it the… ‘Doctoritis Virus’?”

“Nah. Too pretentious. Alright, I suppose ‘Urxian Virus’ will do. Not nearly as catchy as ‘Rosecippita’, though,” he lamented.

Rose laughed. “Well, I’m sure the Urxians will be fine with the name anyway,” she confirmed, patting his hand.

“Yeah,” he said, standing.”Well, we should get it to them, then,” he suggested.

Catching his hand as he was about to pull away, she tugged him back to her side. “What’s the rush?” she grinned, tongue in teeth.

“No virus should be left to ravage a population for any longer than necessary,” he elaborated sensibly, apparently vexed by her question.

Rose sighed. Did he really need this spelled out? Yes. Yes, he just might. Using her index finger to draw random circles on the back of his hand, she said, “I think they’ll be fine for a little while longer, don’t ‘cha think? And I’d really like to… you know… explore my new Time Lord biology a bit more,” she said as suggestively as she could. “With you.”

For a moment he stared at her, confusion creasing his brows. Then, she wasn’t positive, but she was pretty sure she saw his adam’s apple bob up and down before he far too cheerfully bounced back from her. “Quite right, too!” he grinned toothily. “That’s why I’m going to race you from here to Goenta,” he exclaimed, spinning on his heel and bounding to her closet. “It’s about time you give that new body some exercise. I think it’ll do you a world of good,” he smiled. “I’ll even pack a thermos of tea just to infuse you with extra tannins.” Pulling out a pair of jeans and her pink top, he eyed them critically, “I think we’d better drum up a likeness of the clothes we left with,” before throwing them back on the chair and heading to the door. Just as he was about to leave he tossed her an enthusiastic, “Come on, Rose! To the wardrobe! Let’s put that new Time Lord biology through its paces. Allons-y!” With that, he smiled widely and took off down the hall leaving a ribbon of anxiety floating through their bond despite his happy facade.

Staring off after him, Rose sat in her bed feeling rather embarrassed and more than a bit hurt. That certainly wasn’t the reaction she’d hoped for. Not one she’d even imagined, quite frankly. She’d thought, since they’d been together that way on the beach, well… she’d hoped that maybe that was something they did now. And they were bonded. She’d been pretty sure that meant they were, like… married, or something. Hadn’t he said something like that? Maybe she’d been dreaming. But he loved her. He’d said it over and over now. 

Then it occurred to her. She was a Time Lord now, but that didn’t mean they shared the same culture. Maybe there was some weird cultural taboo about having sex after bonding? Maybe it was a ‘one-shot’ kind of deal and that was it? She desperately hoped that wasn’t the case. 

Well, whatever the reason, she was gonna have to talk with him about it. They couldn’t exist together for any length of time without clearing this up one way or the other. A flush rose to her cheeks with the thought. The idea of openly discussing their potential ‘sex life’ was almost beyond imagining. The closest they’d gotten to it, ever, was just before he’d been dismissed from Goenta when he’d told her that Time Lords certainly _did_. That particular conversation was hardly one that ‘cleared the air’. Aargh.

Grabbing up a clean pair of knickers, she padded to the loo, snagging her bra from the floor of her closet on the way. Best get this over with.

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Rose had planned to bring up the topic of… er, it… on the way to town, but the Doctor hadn’t been kidding about racing. And to Rose’s great surprise, she’d run the entire way from the TARDIS to Goenta in just 20 minutes without breaking a sweat (“Time Lords don’t perspire like humans, Rose! Yet another perk of your new biology!”) or even breathing heavily (“Superior oxygen processing, Rose. Nothing like it!”). And as much as she’d been hoping to deal with the sensitive topic of their love life soon, she had to admit that the run had been invigorating and her body was thanking her for it. The exertion and fresh air seemed to do her wonders. 

Now, standing at the open gated entrance to the town, they watched people moving about, going about their business. Just another ordinary day, it seemed. You’d never have guessed such a barbaric, life changing event had taken place here only days ago, Rose mused.

“Rose!” a familiar woman’s voice cried from nearby. A few more squeals of happiness followed and in moments, Clanda’s tall figure was racing toward them down the street with Una and Fia following close behind. “Rose! Jedus - we’d thought you’d been killed!” she exclaimed, relief clear in her voice as she threw her arms around her friend. Moments later Rose found herself embraced by all three excited women.

Laughing, Rose squeezed them back even as she felt herself tear up. “I’m fine. Almost wasn’t though,” she admitted. “What about you?” she said, pulling back to look up at her friends. “Please tell me you found your blokes?” she begged.

“We did,” Clanda affirmed, happy tears now finding her eyes as well. “But I wouldn’t have if it weren’t for you,” she added with a grateful smile. 

Thank god. She’d found Rab. “It was nothing. You’d have done the same for me,” Rose said. 

“Nonsense. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be Rab’s Taken,” Clanda confirmed. 

“What happened?” the Doctor interjected, curiosity exuding through their bond. 

“We were on the trail and Aodh found me,” Clanda explained. “Rose fought him off. I’ve never seen the like. If she hadn’t been there… I don’t even want to think about what the rest of my life would’ve been,” she shared. “But thanks to Rose, I won’t have to.”

A wave of pride and affection pulsed through her from the Doctor’s place in her mind. Taking her hand in his, he said, “That’s my Rose. Making people’s lives better. That’s just what she does,” he stated. Smiling unabashedly at her.

Rose lowered her eyes, a bit embarrassed by the praise. “It was just the right thing to do,” she shared. 

“Well, I’m forever indebted to you, my wee friend,” Clanda grinned. 

“Doctor! Rose! Bless Jedus you’re alright,” a man’s voice declared. Turning, they found Broon excitedly approaching the open gates. “Where in the Maker’s name have you two been?” he asked, moving in to happily clap the Doctor on the back. “I’ll not lie… I thought you’d not return. Either of ye,” he admitted, a relieved smile gracing his wisened features.

“Weelll… it was honestly touch and go there for a while,” the Doctor confirmed. “But Rose saved me,” he added, looking at her like the sun rose and set on her. 

“That makes two of us then,” Clanda grinned. “And now you’re back!”

“And just in time for the baunding, too!” Una grinned enthusiastically. She must’ve noticed Rose’s confusion then, because she elaborated, “There were more stragglers this year than usual, so the elders put it off for a day to make sure we had as many couples back as had made it. And thank heaven they did!” she grinned, “You two were the only ones who hadn’t returned. We were truly worried,” she advised them.

She had to admit the explanation didn’t help clarify much for her, but still, she was relieved no one else went missing. “I’m just happy to hear everyone made it back,” she admitted. “But what about Lillith? And Gwendi? Are they alright?” She was almost afraid of the answer. The image of Lillith cowering as Brinto advanced on her was still vivid. 

“Aye, they’re both fine,” Clanda assured her. “They’re just relieved their lads found them before anyone else did.”

Rose smiled in relief. Thank goodness. “Well, I’m glad you’re all safe,” she admitted. Then, it occurred to her that none of the men were actually with them. “Where are they all, then? Your blokes?”

“They’re already at Rab’s place preparin’,” Una replied. “We were just headed to Brin’s - the dresses are already there. We’d even found you one. I’m just so pleased you’ll be wearin’ it!” she smiled brightly, clearly thrilled Rose had returned in one healthy piece. 

“What?” Dresses? Oh god. Baunding. It was a wedding ceremony. “Oh - thank-you, but I think we should probably head back to, er…” Dammit. Where did the Doctor say they were from again? 

“Nonsense! They’ve probably already had their celebration, Rose. You have to stay here with us. Please? Doctor… tell her,” Clanda appealed. 

Turning to him, Rose waited for him to explain why they’d have to decline the kind offer. He wouldn’t want this. She knew it. As much as she now knew he loved her, he wouldn’t want to make this any more domestic than it already was. On top of that, as much as she didn’t care to admit it, a ceremony… an actual _wedding_ ceremony… would mean something to her, even if she tried to convince herself it wouldn’t. This bond they had - it was beautiful and permanent and incredible, but it wasn’t the same. A marriage meant… well, to her it meant something human. It meant they should share bodies as well as minds. And so far, she wasn’t so sure he wanted that. 

“I think that’s a brilliant idea,” he agreed, tossing Rose a bright smile. “I think our families would understand, don’t you, Rose?”

Both Clanda and Una clapped and Fia giggled happily with the Doctor’s pronouncement. Rose’s reaction was decidedly less enthusiastic, though. He wanted to stay? Maybe he didn’t really understand. 

“Um, Doctor… I think we should talk,” she suggested. 

“We don’t have time to talk, Rose,” Fia insisted, wrapped her arm through Rose’s. “We’ve got to go get ready!”

“Come on, then, lad,” Broon suggested to the Doctor with a chuckle. “I’ll take you to Rab’s and we’ll get you lookin’ presentable as well,” he suggested, eying his muddy kit. “You look like somethin’ the Bers dragged in.”

The Doctor nodded in ascent, looking down at his ruddy kilt and dirty shirt. Rose did the same with her dress, appreciating the mud stains and tears. Good thing the Doctor suggested they sully their finery a bit, otherwise they’d never believe they’d even taken part in the Fichead at all. 

“Come on, Rose,” Una encouraged, beginning to walk ahead. 

“But…” she trailed off, looking at the Doctor’s retreating form.

“No buts, lass,” Clanda reprimanded. You look a mess as well. Let’s get you beautiful for your lad.” 

With that, she gave up protesting and let herself be led away. Blimey. Nothing was ever just straightforward for them, was it? All they’d had to do was deliver the cure. That’s it. Now they were gearing up to get bloody _married_ , of all things. They hadn’t even had the courage to talk about their new relationship yet, and suddenly they were going to be walking down the aisle. 

A sudden swell of reassurance pushed through her, emanating from that corner of her mind where he resided now. He must’ve sensed her stress. Fantastic. Now he probably thought she didn’t want this. Even though she didn’t. Well… she did, just not like _this_. 

A headache began to play behind her eyes. Lord. She needed a paracetamol. Or a drink.


	14. Vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (mostly) fluffy chapter for my dear readers! You deserve some OTP goodness! We're not done yet, though, my friends. Still a chapter or two left in this one, so stay tuned! :D

### 

All the way back to Brin’s house the girls battered Rose with questions about her ordeal in the forest. Had she found the Doctor quickly after they parted? Had she been hurt? How come she’d been gone for so long? Why was she ginger???

Deciding to start at the beginning and work forward, she answered their questions as truthfully as possible as they walked. She’d started with what’d happened when they’d parted and told them all about Tain finding her first and how the Doctor had knocked him out. Understandably, they were rather stunned to hear he’d bested one of their more burly men, given his comparative size. On her part, she was very relieved to find out that Tain had returned to the town the next morning, decidedly haggard, but otherwise well enough. As much as she’d been terrified of him that night, she understood that if he’d been in his right mind he’d not have tried to hurt her. At least, she was doing her best to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

From there, she shared how the Doctor had caught up with her at the beach.

“And… how was it?” Una broached, clearly curious. 

Rose blushed. “It was… nice,” she finished. “It started out… scary,” she admitted. Why lie? It had been frightening, after all, if not for the same reasons these women had been scared. “But it got better after a bit.” She was hardly going to go into details. Suffice to say, it ended up being an event she’d never regret, despite the horrid circumstances leading up to it. Especially since she had her doubts as to whether it would ever happen again. “What about you?” she asked, truly wondering. How had these innocent girls found it? 

“It hurt. I’ll not lie,” Una admitted. “Still… I’m told the second time is much nicer,” she shared as turned Brin’s street. 

“The second time? Are you sayin’ you haven’t… none of you have been with your blokes since the Fichead?” Rose asked, looking at each of them. She’d just assumed once the Taking was over the couples would be free to, er… couple. 

“No, of course not!” Una spluttered, rolling her eyes. And thanks to you and your Doctor, we’ve had to wait an extra day for it!” she reprimanded. 

“Oh. Sorry,” she said, unsure if that was an appropriate response.

“Don’t be daft, Rose! She’s just teasin’!” Clanda said, wrapping her arm around Rose’s shoulder as they continued walking. “None of us are that keen for a second go, to be frank,” she shared. Both Una and Fia nodded and hummed in agreement. 

“Oh. Well… I imagine it’ll be better this time,” Rose said in an effort to console them. “The lads, they’re back to being themselves now, right? I suspect they’ll be more gentle this time around?”

“I hope so,” Una said, looking sidelong at Fia who quickly ducked her head. 

Moving her gaze to the slighter girl, she asked carefully, “What happened?” Fia’s eyes continued to study the ground. 

“Seoc was pretty rough,” Clanda explained for her.

Slowing her steps, she turned to look up at Fia. “Oh my god… are you alright?” she worried, studying her friend for injuries.

Fia’s eyes filled but she nodded. “Aye. He just held me down too hard,” she said softly. 

Then Rose saw it. Around the circumference of the younger girl’s neck were dark brown and yellowing bruises. He’d choked her.

Rose’s hand flew to her mouth to cover a mortified gasp. “Oh my god, Fia. I’m so sorry,” Rose choked, quickly encircling her friend in a tight hug. What could she possibly say? Anger and pity rose within her at thought of this beautiful girl being throttled and raped. It must’ve been terrifying. 

Well, it wouldn’t be long before the Doctor could give them the cure, she consoled herself. This wouldn’t happen to any of the women here ever again. “Look,” she said, pulling back to take both of Fia’s larger hands in hers. “I know this might sound daft, but I actually have some news that might make things better so no one else has to go through this,” she broached. “It’s about the change,” she started. “You see-”

Just then, a squeal of delight sounded behind them. Spinning around, Rose found a blonde woman bounding toward them from down the street. “I hear someone found a flower by the gates,” Lillith exclaimed, launching herself at Rose to pull her into an enthusiastic bear hug.

“Lillith! Oh my god!” Rose wheezed as the air was nearly squeezed from her lungs. 

“Oh, sorry! I’m just so glad you’re alright,” Lillith grinned happily as she put Rose’s feet back on the ground. 

Rose laughed as she caught her breath. “I’m really glad you’re alright too,” Rose admitted, looking up into Lillith’s face. A deep scratch marred the perfect skin just beside her friend’s eye making Rose hiss a sympathetic breath in. “You are, aren’t you?” Rose worried. 

“What?” she asked, before suddenly recalling the wound. “Oh. Yeah, I am,” she affirmed, gingerly touching the scar. “Just a scratch. But what about you? We were so worried for you,” she shared.

“I’m sorry I scared you all,” Rose said, feeling a bit badly. Obviously they’d been concerned. Why wouldn’t they be?

“Aye, well at least you made it back in time for the baunds,” Una stated. “It would’ve been a shame to waste such a bonny dress as the one Brin found for ya,” she grinned, nodding toward the matron’s house. 

Inside, any lightheartedness Rose had cultivated faded away. A wedding dress. She was about to put on a dress that no one would really appreciate. Not her Mum, not friends, and certainly not the Doctor. Not for what it really meant. 

“You comin’, Rose?” Clanda asked, taking her hand to wrap it around her arm. Refocusing, Rose realized everyone had begun walking toward Brin’s house which was now only a few doors down. 

“Oh - yeah. Sorry. I was miles away,” she responded. Miles and miles. Light years, really. 

Beginning to walk, she found Clanda wasn’t moving with her. Looking up, she discovered her friend regarding her solemnly. Before she could ask why she’d stopped, Clanda shared, “Look, Rose, I can’t imagine how you must feel without your family here to celebrate with you. But if it helps… I mean, I know I’ve only known you for a wee bit, but after what we’ve been through… I guess I think of you as family, aye? I hope you can think of us as the same. We really do care about you,” she affirmed. 

A knot of emotion balled in Rose’s throat. “Thanks. That means a lot. It really does. An’ I think of you the same way,” she said tightly, feeling emotion welling.

Before her, Clanda’s eyes began glistening. “Oi! Stop it now or we’ll be a puffy red mess for our wadding!” she chided, laughing.

Rose grinned and laughed as well. Despite her misgivings… whatever her own issues were with all this, she had no right to sully her friends’ day. Squeezing Clanda’s arm, she grinned, “You’re right. Let’s go get beautiful.”

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

The afternoon sun was just beginning to descend as Rose took her place in the long line of excited brides. They’d all assembled near an old wooden bridge that spanned a picturesque stream in the centre of town and were efficiently organized into a line so their brightly coloured dresses formed a dazzling bridal runway leading to the overpass. Looking down the line she was reminded of Christmas time when her Mum would plug in and spread the fairy lights out on the floor to make sure none had burned out before they were strewn on the tree. Each bride wore a different, but radiantly coloured gown and she was no different. While Una, who stood beside her, donned a striking yellow gown and Clanda, on her other side, wore a cerulean blue one, she’d been given an emerald green dress with a low-cut, square neckline. It was actually incredibly flattering, if she did say so herself.

As she stood nervously waiting, a cool wind pulled at the tendrils of the auburn hair she’d purposely left out of her carefully designed up-do. Despite the breeze, though, she didn’t feel a chill like she would’ve before she’d regenerated. A smile tugged at her lips as she mentally imagined the Doctor preening, “Yet another perk, Rose! Superior temperature regulation!” His eyes would be sparkling with enthusiasm as he shared his excitement about her new biology. God, she loved him. 

Yes she did. She loved him more than anything in the universe. And she was so grateful for what had finally emerged between them. She’d finally been able to share how she felt about him and to her immense surprise, he felt the same. 

Now, though, only a couple of days later, here she was. She was wearing this beautiful gown, holding a bouquet of multi-coloured flowers, about to take part in her own wedding ceremony. She was going to be married, for god’s sake! Married! Of course, it wasn’t that she’d never considered or dreamed of such an eventuality. She had just wanted it to mean, well… something different. 

“Can you believe it, Rose?” Una said from her spot in line beside Rose, loud enough to be heard over the excited crowd gathered behind the long row of brides. “We’re going to be marrit!” she marvelled, nodding toward the beautifully decorated trellis standing proudly at the head of the bridge. 

“Yeah. It’s hard to believe,” Rose agreed wholeheartedly, another wave of anxiety pulsing through her.

“I’m wonderin’ what my Eoch picked for our baunds,” Una wondered aloud, looking off down the road, presumably in the direction the men would be approaching from. “I think maybe he’ll have chosen something with the moon in it,” she added thoughtfully.

“What do you mean?” Rose asked, confused. 

Una seemed about to answer, but just then a sort of trumpet sounded, apparently to announce the arrival of the men. A palpable excitement ran through the gathered crowd and Rose could see why. 

Approaching from down the road on their side of the bridge, a crowd of males neared, all dressed in colourful tartan kilts and white shirts similar to those they’d worn for the dismissal. This time, though, the criss-crossed chest straps were gone, replaced with one sash matching the colours in their tartans. It was all a bright contrast to the more muted colours of the Fichead. 

Anxiously, Rose scanned the legion of blokes for the Doctor. There were so many of them! The group included the youngest to the oldest unwed men who had successfully Taken someone out in the woods. It was no wonder she couldn’t see him, really. 

Biting her lip, she watched the throng of them approach and disseminate to pair up with their betrothed. Not a minute had passed before Eoch approached, moving in almost bashfully to stand beside Una. Both grinned at each other shyly, which Rose found adorable. At least their experience in the woods hadn’t tainted their feelings for each other. 

On the other side of her, Clanda straightened up and smiled widely as Rab approached. It was like she’d just seen the stars for the first time. It was so obvious she was desperately smitten for this man. And if his expression was anything to go by, he was beyond taken with her as well. Once again, Rose thanked the universe that Clanda hadn’t ended up being Taken by Aodh. The mood would be decidedly less celebratory right now if she had. 

But where was the Doctor? Biting her thumbnail anxiously as she scanned the last of the group who were finding their partners, Rose felt her heart(s) sink. Could he have realized what this actually meant and done a runner?

No. He wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t. Even if he hated the idea when he realized what this was all about, he still loved her. There was no doubt in her mind about that. He’d never leave her literally standing at the alter. 

Just as she was reassuring herself, she spotted him. One of the last in the crowd, possibly having been relegated to the back by the larger men. There was nothing small about him, though. He was larger than life in his finery and once again Rose was struck by his presence. He was a force that couldn’t be ignored; not that she would ever try. 

Scanning the line of brightly dressed women, his eyes finally met hers and a wide smile played across his features. Her stomach did a somersault as he approached, looking completely delicious in his green and black tartan, emerald sash, and loose white shirt. His feet were adorned in leather boots and his hair was its usual unbelievably attractive sculptured mess. Rose sighed. If she was right about their situation, she’d probably never get to personally physically appreciate his manhood for herself ever again. Her stomach settled back into stillness. 

Just as she was about to once again give in to self-pity, a sudden well of frustration with herself overflowed. _Oh, for god’s sake, Rose,_ she could almost hear her mother say. _Do you love him?_

Of course she did. With all her heart. Er… heart _s_. 

_Well he loves you too, you plum,_ her mother’s voice lectured. _Maybe this is his way of showin’ you that. A human-like wedding. Maybe he’s just tryin’ to prove to you that he’d do anythin’ for you. An’ here you are makin’ it all about you. Be grateful he cares enough for you to do this,_ her mental mother chided.

Rose swallowed guiltily. She was right. Here she was lamenting about how this wouldn’t be _enough_ of a real marriage, when she should be grateful for what she had. She had him. Everything about him that really mattered. She had his hearts. 

“Rose?” the Doctor’s voice cut through her thoughts. Looking up into his concerned eyes, she felt herself melt. He loved her. She could see it. She could _feel_ it. And that could be enough. It _was_ enough. 

Smiling up at him, she reached out and took his hand. A zing of happiness zipped through their bond with the contact and Rose almost laughed aloud with the feeling. 

“Are you… I hope you’re alright with all this,” the Doctor said tentatively, his smile waning a bit as a tendril of worry slid through their bond. 

Rose swallowed a resurgence of anxiety, deciding instead to focus on the man before her. “I am, Doctor. I really am,” she assured him, pushing the same reassurance through their mental connection. “More than. I mean it,” she added meaningfully, squeezing his hand.

A wide smile found his lips. “Have I told you today-” he started before the sound of a trumpet cut him off, heralding the beginning of the ceremony. Alerted, they both looked up at the elderly gentleman standing in front of the celebratory trellis.

“People of Goenta,” he called. “We are assembled here to observe the wadding of our young lads and lasses who have begun the process of uniting together forever. Through the trials of the Fichead, they have found each other and will join together to support each other through good and bad, through health and illness, and through this life and the next. They will enrich our community with their bairn and will make the world a better place through their commitment to each other and their families,” he announced. 

Rose darted a look in the Doctor’s direction. For a moment, she wondered if they were compatible now. Biologically. Not that it mattered, she told herself.

“Can I have the lads face their lasses and take one of their hands, please,” the officiator requested. Turning, Rose angled herself to face the Doctor who did the same. They were already holding hands, so nothing needed to be done in that regard. A soft smile tugged at the Doctor’s lips as he looked down at her, his eyes full of affection.

“I would like you all to repeat after me,” the elderly man instructed, “You are my Taken.”

Obediently, Rose and the Doctor repeated the words in unison along with all the assembled brides and grooms. 

“I pledge myself to you for now and always.”

Seemingly aware of the significance of the words, both of them locked eyes while echoing them.

“Jedus keep us together through this life and the next.”

They both repeated the words, but the Doctor added quietly with a sly smile, “...and the next, and the next.”

Rose grinned with the reference to her new biology. She could still feel his joy about it rippling through their bond. 

“In the eyes of the Maker, you are now guid-man and guid-wife!” With that, the crowd erupted in applause and hoots. A sort of joy bubbled up within her. They were married. Not maybe like she’d always imagined, but still… she’d just pledged herself to him forever. That wasn’t something she took lightly. Not that she hadn’t said as much before, but now - it seemed more real somehow, and she was honestly giddy with the promise of it. 

“You may now kiss your Taken.”

The joy dancing through her was suddenly tempered and Rose dropped her gaze. This wasn’t how she’d wanted another kiss to happen. Under pressure. Working her courage up she broached, “Doctor… we don’t have to. I mean, I know you don’t want to,” she began.

The touch of his finger under her chin made her look up again. Then, to her surprise, a wave of reassurance spilled into her mind from his. Leaning down, he angled his head slightly to press his lips softly to hers. 

For a moment she stilled in amazement, but quickly melted as his tongue slid lightly across the seam of her lips. Before things could go any further, however, the intensified whoop of the assembled crowd brought them back to reality. Pulling back, the Doctor gazed down at her with what could only be described as a look of pure adoration. 

A lump of emotion formed in her throat. For a moment, Rose was transported back to the dismissal when she’d watched the men gaze at their Hopefuls and she’d lamented that she’d never be the recipient of such attention. Yet here she was. It was… incredible. Beyond what she’d dreamed it would be. And there was no longer a horrid virus lurking behind his intentions. It was just him. All him. And that look was all for her. 

“I can’t believe you want to stay with me,” he admitted as she studied his handsome face.

Rose smiled widely. “Of course I do, you plum,” she replied. “There’s no one else in the universe for me.”

“I love you, Rose Tyler,” he stated, boosting his words with a mental wave of intense adoration.

Trying her best to imitate his mental affirmation, she concentrated on sending him back the same feeling. Surprisingly, he barked out a gleeful laugh in response and swooped in to haul her off her feet in a tight hug. Letting out a surprised whoop, she clung on tightly, laughing as he twirled her in a circle. 

The couples around them laughed as well, and in moments she felt people patting her on the back. As the Doctor carefully placed her back on the ground, Una leaned over and giggled, “I think someone’s pleased you took part in the Fichead,” she winked.

Rose laughed. Yeah. She supposed for all the things that could’ve gone wrong, they couldn’t have ended up in a better place.


	15. Bers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Whew! This one is pretty much a fluff-fest, my friends! If you’re allergic to sweets, you may want to skip it!

### 

Rose felt a wave of giddiness pass through her as she and the Doctor stood in line behind another couple at of one of the umbrella covered ‘baunding tables’ (as she’d heard them called) that had been set up across the bridge. The funny part was that she wasn’t sure if the wave of joy was originating from herself or the Doctor. It didn’t matter. This was really happening! 

Nervously, she watched as Clanda had the dark tattoo ink applied to her arm with a sort of fat pen. The artist seemed to be painting what looked like flames chasing each other as they circled her wrist. The memory of Una’s comment about Eoch’s choice of baunds floated back to her. So the blokes picked the symbols, then. She wondered if the Doctor knew about that. 

A sort of nervousness trickled into her mind as the Doctor cleared his throat. “Rose… are you sure you want to do this? The tattoo, I mean?” he asked uneasily. 

“You don’t?” she replied, suddenly worried he might not be okay with this part. 

“What? No - I do. I want it. I just wasn’t sure you would. I mean, I know your lot like rings for this sort of thing,” he submitted. “I was just wondering if you’d prefer that.”

Rose smiled. “Nah. I love this,” she shared. “Bein’ with you… havin’ everyone know it. I love it.”

The Doctor grinned widely. “Quite right, too” he affirmed, squeezing her hand. 

“Next,” the gentleman at the table said, waving them over. 

“Allons-y!” the Doctor beamed, ushering her into the chair Clanda had just vacated. Plunking himself into the seat beside her he pulled a drawing out of the fold in his sash. “Hello, my good man,” he said jovially. “What’s your name?”

“Quany,” the thick bearded, forty-something-ish man offered. 

“Brilliant! Well, Quany, could you possibly do this for us?” he asked, unfolding the sheet and laying it out before the artist. 

Scrawled on the paper were a series of overlapping circles with swirls and intersecting lines darting through them at odd angles. Quany looked perplexed for a moment, but then shrugged. “Whatever you’d like lad,” he agreed, reaching for Rose’s left arm. 

Holding it out for him, Rose studied the drawing lying in front of the fellow as he swabbed her arm with a cool lotion of some kind. She’d seen symbols like these all over the TARDIS and knew intuitively they were writing. His people’s writing. Looking over at the Doctor, she said softly, “It’s gorgeous, Doctor. What does it mean?”

The question seemed to set off some strong feeling in him, making his smile slightly watery. Swallowing thickly, he merely looked down at the symbols. Reaching her free hand out, she touched his arm. “‘S alright. Tell me later, yeah?” she suggested. Nodding, he appreciatively covered her hand with his and a well of gratitude washed over her through their bond making her eyes prickle with moisture. Whatever it meant, it was important to him.

Quany took a moment to clean the tip of his instrument before bringing the pointy end of it to her skin. Squeezing her eyes shut, Rose tightened her hold on the Doctor’s arm waiting for it to hurt, or at least sting a bit, but to her surprise it didn’t. The ink merely felt cold against her skin. Opening her eyes, she watched as he applied the dark pigment to replicate the circular patterns of the Doctor’s drawing. 

Leaning in, the Doctor whispered, “It’s permeating ink. No need for needles,” he explained. Rose had to admit she appreciated this method of tattooing, though if earth had had such a thing she imagined there would be a whole lot more people getting tattoos they’d later regret. She knew from experience that if she hadn’t known there would be pain involved, she would probably have gotten one (or seven) as a teenager. In her opinion, having pain as a deterrent wasn’t maybe a bad thing.

The artist’s hands were remarkably steady and his application of the ink was efficient resulting in an exact replica of the Doctor’s writing. It was beautiful. Realizing the Doctor had been quiet for much longer than he usually was able to be, she darted a look over at him. He was studying her wrist. He seemed worlds away. He probably was.

Focusing, she worked to send a feeling of love and assurance through their bond. She was here, even if his people weren’t. She could never fill that hole in his heart, but she could be there to soothe it whenever it gaped open. 

A visible shiver ran through him, and a smile once again found his lips as his gaze met hers. Appreciation and wonder rolled through their connection. He still couldn’t believe she could do this with him. She knew the feeling. 

Before she knew it, her tattoo was finished and it was the Doctor’s turn. Trading chairs, Rose watched as the Doctor rolled up his right sleeve and presented his arm to the man before him. He was swiftly swabbed and marked with the same swirling letters that now decorated her wrist. His previous uncharacteristic silence was gone now, though, replaced with his usual chatter. As Quany worked, the Doctor decided to regale them both with facts about the wedding traditions he’d observed in the various ‘towns’ he’d visited over the years.

Quany listened with interest, as did Rose, as the Doctor explained some of the more interesting rituals; eating each other’s hair, wearing each other’s clothes to show you’d do anything for that person, being wrapped in ropes facing each other in the town square while onlookers hurled blessings of food at you (usually soft foods, but if you’d been a prat to anyone lately)… the examples went on and on. Not surprisingly, he’d kept talking long after his tattoo had been finished, and it wasn’t long before his stories drew a crowd and a number of other couples were listening in. Unfortunately, though, they were holding up the queue. 

“What’s goin’ on over here?” Brin’s voice chimed in, joining the group. 

“The Doctor here was just tellin’ us about waddings in Dorset and other towns,” one of the young brides who was listening in volunteered. 

“Well, that’s lovely, but we’ve got more couples who need their baunds done,” Brin advised. “Why don’t you come with me, you two. I’ll show you to the hall.”

“Thank-you,” Rose said, feeling a bit badly they’d held up the line. Standing, Rose moved out from under the baunding table umbrella and held up her wrist to once again look at her tattoo. Moving to stand beside her, the Doctor held up his marked arm beside hers. Identical. 

“How long you gonna stay with me?”

Rose smiled up at him, twining her fingers with his so their baund markings touched. “Forever.”

Bubbles of joy played in her mind making her grin. God, she loved this man.

“Mind you don’t get your baunds wet for at least two hours,” the tattoo artist warned, distracting them from each other for a moment. 

“Thank-you so much, Quany,” Rose offered. “They’re perfect.”

“Your welcome, lass. Now get yourselves to the hall,” he suggested, tossing his head toward Brin who was patiently waiting for them on the street. Oh, right. “Next!” she heard the artist call as they walked over to join Brin. 

Regarding them fondly as they approached, she said, “You two make such an adorable wee couple. I’m sorry you weren’t able to spend your wadding day with your families, but I know they’ll be happy you found each other on the Fichead. I know I was,” she admitted. “And I hope you’ve forgiven me for dismissing your lad,” she said specifically to Rose before offering the Doctor an apologetic smile as well. “But you see I had no choice, aye?” 

Rose smiled sadly. Brin had been so right in her assessment of the Doctor’s state and she’d been so blind to it. “I know. An’ I’m sorry I couldn’t see it. I was just so worried for him,” Rose admitted, squeezing the Doctor’s hand a bit tighter. 

“I know, lass. We all worry for our lads goin’ through the change. But the dismissal is what’s best for the town,” she explained. “I hope you understand that now.”

“Actually,” the Doctor chimed in, “it’s funny you should mention that. You see -” he started before a shout came from down the road behind them. Suddenly a child about Rose’s height came running up, grinning but gasping for breath. 

“Lady Brin! They’re back!” the girl smiled widely, clearly elated. 

Brin’s eyes widened and a look of relief painted her features. “Oh, thank the Maker! That’s wonderful, Sheena!” Brin responded. 

“What’s happened?” Rose asked, looking around for any sign of what might have them so excited.

“The bers have returned! I was truly getting worried. Usually they’ve come back to town by now,” Brin shared before moving to follow the girl. Then, clearly realizing she was abandoning her charges, she said, “I hope you’ll excuse me… you two can keep makin’ your way to the hall if you like. Just follow the crowd,” she added, pointing further down the road toward the many people making their way to the celebration. “I’ve just got to go see if our Brinley is gonna be a daw this year,” she smiled. 

“Wait… you mean, they go out on Fichead to mate?” the Doctor asked, dropping Rose’s hand as he stepped forward, concern finding his features. 

“Aye, of course!” Brin confirmed. “Now you two run along. I’ll be back shortly,” she assured them before allowing the girl to lead her back toward the bridge. 

The Doctor stared after the retreating women, his eyes growing wider by the moment. “What is it, Doctor? What’s wrong?” Rose tried, sensing his increasing anxiety. 

“The Urxians, Rose. We can’t give them the cure,” he stated, still looking off after the women who were now a good ways down the road. 

“What? Why?” Rose asked.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her after the retreating women.

“Doctor-” she started, now running with him.

“It’s about the bers, Rose!” he shouted. 

Clearly needing to ask more questions but working to simply keep up with him, Rose followed as he ran to catch up with the women who had now crossed the bridge. In the distance, Rose spotted a number of bers ambling toward them, having apparently just come back from the woods. They seemed to be walking in pairs.

“Aha!” the Doctor shouted as they neared them. “You see?! They’ve mated!” he exclaimed, gesturing widely at the group of them as they slowed to a stop. Other townsfolk had obviously found out about the bers return and had come to greet them as well, resulting in a small crowd gathering to move in to fawn over them and and stroke their heads. 

“Okay… so they’ve mated. That’s good, right?” she asked, trying to get at the root of the Doctor’s concern. 

“Yes! Weeeellll - no… that is, it’s good that they’ve mated, yeah. But it’s WHY they mate, Rose,” he said, moving in to kneel before a fuzzy grey and brown fellow. “Hello,” he said, smiling at the little creature.

“Doctor, I don’t understand,” she tried as he reached his hand out toward the fuzzy animal. The ber regarded him for a moment. 

“Go on, then,” the Doctor encouraged, smiling at the furry beast. The ber apparently felt that was enough of an invitation. Poking it’s slippery brown tongue out of it’s mouth, it licked the Doctor’s hand from palm to finger tip. “Thank-you,” he grinned, patting the ber with his other hand.

Standing up, he turned to Rose. “I’ll be right back.”

And with that, he took off running toward the gates. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Rose sat at a table by herself, watching couples dance to the festive music performed by a few of the townsfolk. The hall was filled to capacity with couples and their families drinking and dancing. Even the bers had been welcomed into the celebration, being offered treats and affection as they played and moved about the room, mostly in pairs. 

The meal had been lovely, with a large variety of cooked local vegetables and the meat of some large pig-like creature. She’d been seated with Brin and her family, with Brinto and Lilith fawning over each other on the right side of her and an empty seat acting as the Doctor’s spot on her left. Brin and Broon sat next to the Doctor’s chair and across from her, actively avoiding her gaze, sat Tain. 

Other than the awkwardness of Tain’s presence, the meal had progressed painlessly except for the fact that Rose spent most of it looking toward the door, hoping the Doctor might show up. Now, though, after the meal had been eaten and many toasts had been given, she was still noticeably husbandless. 

Damn it. Where was he? Granted, his idea of ‘be right back’ was understandably different given the fact that time meant something completely different to him, this was getting to be worrisome, even for him. Thoughts of him having fallen in some crevice or having been eaten by a large Slitheen looking creature rolled through her head, making her begin to panic. She couldn’t just sit here anymore. She had to try to find him. 

Standing, she looked for Brin so she could make her excuses, when she heard a familiar voice behind her. “You’re leaving? I just got here!”

Spinning around, she found the Doctor rocking happily on the balls of his feet. 

“Doctor, where were you?! I was worried!” she added, unable to keep from sounding cross. 

His smile fell with her reprimand. “Oh. Yeah, sorry. But I’ve got good news,” he placated, pulling a vial from his pocket. “I fixed it!”

“Fixed it? The cure? What was wrong with it?” she asked, confused.

“It was the bers, Rose! They carry the virus! They need the it to reproduce,” he explained.

“What? Really?” she asked, shaking her head. Images of the bers running through the forest on the Fichead played before her. She’d wondered what they were even doing out there at the time. Had they been… Ficheading... as well? “So they go through the change on the Fichead too?” she asked, eying one of the furry creatures nuzzling it’s mate a few feet away.

“No, not as such. They do, however, need the Urxians to go through the change or else they can’t reproduce,” he explained enthusiastically. “When the male Urxians contract the virus and then mate, they release virus induced pheramones that trigger a release of the ber’s own mating hormones, Rose. That’s why they spend time in the woods during Fichead. They wait until they spy a couple of Urxians, er… coupling… and then they sort of roll about in the pheramones afterward. Then they hunt down a Berxi of the opposite sex, and viola! Baby bers!” he exclaimed.

An unbidden vision of humping bers bounced before her eyes. “Wow. But then… how can you cure the Urxians without it ruining the bers’ population?”

“Well, that’s the thing, my brilliant girl! You can’t. So we won’t!” he said triumphantly.

Rose couldn’t help but smile at his exuberance, but sighed in slight frustration none-the-less. “Doctor - explain, please?” she entreated.

“Oh, right. Well -”

“Doctor! You made it back,” Rab’s voice cut in before he clapped the Doctor on the back. “I was about to suggest your Taken pick another lad for the evening!” he laughed, pulling Clanda hard against his side. She laughed, wrapping her arms around her new husband. They’d clearly had a few mugs of whatever alcohol was going around. 

“Oh, right,” the Doctor said, “I had to get something done. But I’m back now, and I’ve got some good news,” he shared. “I just need to talk with Brin and Broon,” he said, looking about.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Rab said, releasing Clanda to place two large hands on the Doctor’s shoulders. “You’ll not be leavin’ your lass’s side again. Whatever you’re plannin’ can wait until sunup,” he instructed, reaching out to grab two mugs off of the tray of a passing server, nodding his thanks as he did so. “Now you’re gonna take this, drink it, and celebrate!” he insisted, giving one mug to the Doctor and one to Rose. 

The Doctor seemed torn for a moment, but then appeared to make up his mind. “You’re right,” he agreed finally, looking down at Rose. “It can wait.”

“Good! Now drink!” Rab encouraged, finding another serving lady moving about the throng of people. Taking up two more mugs, he passed one to Clanda and held his own up in the air. “To our Taken,” he toasted. “May our lucky eyes be blessed with their beauty forever,” he said, looking adoringly at Clanda who cast her gaze down shyly. 

“To our wives,” the Doctor agreed, meeting Rose’s eyes before taking a swig of his beer. 

Wife. She was his wife. A flutter of excitement flew through her belly. Pulling her own mug up, she took a long pull of the cold bubbly liquid. 

They stood together laughing and drinking for a while before Lilith and Brinto joined them. “We’re heading home,” Brinto informed them offering Rab a significant look. 

Oh. Darting a look at Lilith, Rose found she appeared relaxed and warmed with alcohol. No surprise, she mused. If her very first experience was like theirs had been, she’d want to be drunk for the second time as well. 

“Right,” Rab acknowledged before clearing his throat slightly nervously. “Er, would you like to head home now as well, my stór?” he said, looking over at Clanda.

Rose was pretty sure she saw her friend tense a bit before bringing her mug to her lips and tossing back a healthy swig. Finally, pulling back from her drink, she answered decidedly, “Aye. Let’s go.”

Nodding, seemingly in relief, at her answer, Rab looked over to the Doctor and Rose. “You two will be stayin’ at mine,” Rab informed them, “so you’d best follow and we’ll show you to your room. Broon wouldn’t hear of you stayin’ in the smaller room now that you’re marrit, Doctor, so he readied the bigger guest room.” 

Rose’s mouth went dry, but she managed, “That’s really kind of you-” 

“Brilliant,” the Doctor interjected. 

Brilliant? Rose’s eyes shot to his in amazement. Did he just agree to this? Between them, his hand found hers. 

“Good. Let’s clear out then,” Brinto suggested.

Rab and Clanda led the group of them out of the crowded hall and into the cool evening air. Rose’s legs felt a bit numb and her mind whirled as she tried to deal with the reality of what was happening. They were headed to their marriage bed. Even _he_ had to know what that symbolized. 

_It likely doesn’t mean the same for him,_ her mind tried to reason. That’s true. Just because humans (and apparently Urxians) traditionally shagged on their wedding night didn’t mean Time Lords did. In fact, they probably didn’t, she told herself. To him, this was probably just another time they had to share a bed. They’d done it loads of times before now, and it’d always been completely shag-less.

Beside her, the Doctor’s hand squeezed hers supportively. Looking up at him, she found his eyes slightly concerned. Oh damn. She kept forgetting he could tell how she was feeling, especially when they touched. Giving him as reassuring smile, she tried to relax. This was just another night on another strange planet in another shared bed. No big deal.


	16. Wadding Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This took me longer to write than I expected, but here it is! I daresay my muse has outdone herself this time, in that she's finally let go of the angst and given in to smut. So here it is, in all its glory. The NSFW chapter. 
> 
> I'm actually truly predicting one more chapter following this one which will resolve all leftover questions that may be lingering. :D 
> 
> NOTE: Again, I go unbeta-ed, so all mistakes, as always, are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Enjoy!

### 

As they neared Rab’s place, Brinto and Lilith went their own way to head back to theirs. Rose gave Lilith a supportive smile and a nod as they parted, not missing the slightly anxious look on the woman’s face despite her alcohol induced haze. 

Finally, they approached the house. “This is it,” Rab said needlessly and a bit awkwardly as they got to the door. Opening it, his eyes met Clanda’s before he stood back to let her walk in first. “My Lady blesses this house and makes it a home,” he recited. Almost ceremonially, Clanda stepped through the door. It must be something similar to carrying the bride across the threshold, Rose figured. Not surprisingly, the Doctor didn’t do the same for her. It wasn’t their house, after all. 

Once all in the foyer, Rab suggested, “Why don’t you head to our room, my stór. I’ll be right there.”

Clanda nodded shyly. “Good night, Rose. Doctor,” she said before moving off down the hall to the right. 

“Follow me,” Rab suggested. Mounting the set of stairs just past the hallway, he led them to a large room housing a queen sized bed with a deep brown duvet, a basin, a dresser, and a nightstand supported a number of lit candles. Laid out at the foot of the bed was a gauzy, see-through nightdress. 

A knot of anxiety balled in Rose’s throat, despite her attempt to quash it. 

“Thanks, Rab,” she heard the Doctor say behind her. “Good-night.” The bedroom door clicked closed.

Rose swallowed thickly. Right. Well, best make a go of this. Turning, she found the Doctor standing tensely near the door, one hand nervously scratching the back of his neck. 

Taking a steadying breath, Rose moved to the bed and sat on the edge. “Right. Well, I suppose we should try to sleep, yeah? Long day. I’m knackered,” she added, avoiding his gaze. Reaching down, she slipped off the slipper-like shoes she’d been given to match her dress. 

“Oh. Right. Yeah… sleep. You must be exhausted,” he agreed. Reaching down, he undid the laces of his boots and pulled his feet from them to peel his socks off as well. 

Wait. Did she sense disappointment?

Looking up, she found him continuing to hover by the door, studying her. “Doctor… you okay?” she asked against her better judgement. Did she really want his answer? _’I just can’t do this anymore,’_ or _’I love you, Rose, but this is too much for me.’_. Anxiety rose within her.

“What? Me? Yeah. Yup. Tip top!” he blurted, before pausing. “Weeellll… no. Not really,” he then admitted with less exuberance, avoiding her gaze. “Just… well, I just thought… I wondered if, you know… oh bollocks,” he finished, looking up at the ceiling. 

Rose’s heart dropped. _’I wondered if we should rethink this marriage thing,’_ her mind inserted, finishing his sentence. “Doctor… I understand.”

The Doctor’s eyes flew to hers. “You do?” he asked, his jaw almost agape.

“Yeah. And… look, I know this whole thing happened so fast… we didn’t really have time to talk about it beforehand, but,” she said holding up her hand as the Doctor seemed about to interject, “I love you. I know you love me too. I do. But that doesn’t mean you want, you know… more. And I just want you to know… I understand.”

“What?” he said, his eyes wide.

“It’s okay, Doctor. I get it. I do. We had that night, on the beach, and that’s enough for me. I admit, I’d hoped maybe… but that doesn’t matter,” she shared. “I just wanna be with you, yeah? It doesn’t matter if all we ever do is hold hands. That’ll be enough for me,” she promised, feeling a blush rising to her cheeks with the admission. 

“Oh, Rose…” the Doctor said, stepping forward to stand in front of her, “...come here.” Reaching out his arms in invitation, he looked at her entreatingly.

Right. Well, at least hugs weren’t off the table now. Standing, she stepped forward to wrap her arms around his slim waist and lean her head against his chest. His own arms came up to hold her tightly. 

Relishing the closeness, Rose took in a deep breath. He smelled of a slightly spicy soap and just… him. A soft press of his lips fell on the top of her head, making her shiver. 

“I love you, Rose.”

“I know. I love you too,” she replied, meaning it.

His hands moved up and down her back as he planted another kiss in her hair, waking regions of her body she didn’t need awake at the moment. She was about to pull away when she felt both of his hands move to cup her face. Looking up, she found his incredibly deep brown eyes boring down into hers.

Leaning in, his eyes closed as his lips met hers. Surprise and arousal burst through her in equal measure as his tongue slid along her lower lip. Desperately wanting to reciprocate, she decided she shouldn’t. He clearly had no idea what this did to her. If he wanted to keep things chaste between them, this was _not_ helping. 

Pulling back, she looked up at him in the flickering light. God he was beautiful. In every way. It was just too much. Extricating herself from his embrace, she clenched her fists at her sides to stop herself from reaching for him again. “Doctor, I’m sorry, but if we’re not gonna… you know… be together, then we can’t keep doing this. It’s too hard for me,” she explained, feeling somewhere between frustrated and aroused.

“What if I told you I wanted to. Be together,” he hedged.

Rose blinked. He… he wanted to? “You do?”

The Doctor nodded, though it was clear there was apprehension behind it. “I do. I really do, Rose. I honestly haven’t been able to think about much else since we bonded. But I just… after last time… seeing myself on the beach with you… hurting you…” he trailed off.

A wave of near anguish washed though their bond. God. What had happened to them that night; it had traumatized him as much as it had her. The difference is that she took matters into her own hands and made it hers. She had the opportunity to own it. He hadn’t. And he was still hurting over how he’d treated her. That’s why he hadn’t wanted to get close again. “Oh, Doctor…”

“It was barbaric, Rose. I hurt you, and you saved me. I can’t imagine how you’d ever want me that way again after that,” he explained, clearly pained by the memory. 

Looking into his worried features, she felt love and relief pulse through her. He _did_ want to be with her again. This wasn’t about her or the fact he wasn’t interested. A joyful sort of giddiness flew through her. 

“Rose?” he said, clearly feeling her happiness. 

“Doctor, you did everything you could to make it good for me, even though you were fighting that bloody virus. I know you didn’t want it to be that way. An’ I have to admit I’d thought it’d be different too. So let’s make a new memory, yeah? I’m not scared of you, Doctor. You won’t hurt me,” she stated.

“I won’t. I swear I won’t,” he vowed.

“I know,” she said, stepping closer. Reaching out, she slid her fingers along the sash covering his chest. “Now, I think we should probably get you out of that outfit,” she suggested. Then, tugging at the sash a bit, she asked, “May I?” 

Swallowing thickly, the Doctor nodded and waited as she pulled the sash up and over his head to drop it to the floor. Studying him as she did so to make sure he was still okay with this, Rose’s hands moved to pull the lightweight puffy shirt out from under the top of his kilt and then up and over his head. 

Without conscious thought, her eyes raked over his bare chest. It was more of him than she’d ever seen. Even in the dull light she could tell he was pale but there was no question he was toned and utterly beautiful. Unable to keep her hands from exploring this expanse of uncharted territory, she placed her palms on his chest, savouring the feel of his escalating double heartsbeats. The Doctor, for his part, stood quite still, despite his steadily increasing heartsrate, letting her explore him at her leisure. It was a silent invitation she wasn’t about to pass up.

Trailing her fingers slowly downward, she greedily soaked in the soft feel of his skin and sound of the small moan he issued as her hands slid over the plane of his abdomen. Trailing further downward, she played with the side of the sporran, making sure to accidently slide her finger along the fabric underneath. A sharp intake of breath was her reward. “This looks complicated,” she said, continuing to play with the well placed satchel. “Help me with it?” she suggested, looking up with her tongue tucked purposefully between her teeth.

Pulling her hands away, Rose watched as the Doctor complied, his breathing now a bit ragged as he reached down and around his back to release the sporran and drop it to the ground. With that out of the way, Rose studied the kilt for a moment before deciding to tackle the large and clearly functional pin on the side of it. In her eagerness, her hands were less coordinated than usual, but she finally managed to undo it and release it from its job of fastening the fabric at his hip. Sadly, though, this seemed to make no difference at all in loosening the tenacious clothing item encircling him. 

She must’ve let out a huff of frustration, because the Doctor actually chuckled. “Can I help?” he suggested, moving his hands to the other side of the kilt to release another large pin. That seemed to do the trick, and the fabric loosened, spilling to the ground at his feet. 

As if the building arousal pulsing through her mind from his wasn’t enough, before her, his excitement stood full and waiting, making an insistent ache bloom in her centre. She didn’t have much time to consider it, though, before he moved in to press his taller naked body against her smaller clothed one. 

Ducking his head, he captured her lips in a searing kiss, his tongue now more insistently insinuating itself into her mouth to touch and caress hers. Feeling his bare skin beneath her hands, she stroked his back, trying to press in even closer to him as she played her fingers over the tight muscles of his bottom. He moved slightly to press his hard length against her hip, making him hiss in a breath. “Rose…”

But this wasn’t enough. She needed to have his skin sliding against hers. “Undress me?” she suggested, her voice coming out even more breathy than she’d expected.

He seemed to need no more encouragement. Moving both hands to the back of her dress, he slid the zipper down without ceremony. Stepping away from him a bit, she pulled the fabric from her arms and let the dress slide off of her to pillow on the ground at her feet. She was wearing her knickers and bra and for a moment she lamented that they weren’t her most attractive set. The Doctor didn’t seem to care, though, and he quickly swooped in to pull her nearly naked body against his. 

The feel of his bare skin was glorious against hers and the press of his firm interest in her further redirected her blood flow southward. His lips eagerly found hers again and she rapidly got lost in the feeling of him around her. His hands eagerly covered her back and played along the curves of her waist and hips as they continued to kiss. But it wasn’t long before she wanted more, even though he seemed content enough to stand there and snog the living daylights out of her.

“Bed?” she suggested when his mouth finally left hers to trail kisses down her neck.

Pulling back, he studied her eyes, as if to ensure he hadn’t misheard.

Giving him a confident (hopefully sexy) smirk, she gently gripped his arms and turned him, backing him up so that his knees hit the edge of the bed so he had to sit. He stared up at her in a sort of awe as she moved in to stand between his spread legs. 

For a moment she waited for him to reach out to touch her, but as the warring feelings of arousal and anxiety both vibrated through their bond, it quickly became evident it wasn’t going to happen. He was waiting for her. He needed her to control this tonight. He needed to know this was her choice. 

Once again, her appreciation for him swelled within her. As much as she’d needed to know he wanted this, he needed her to help him through it. She could do that for him. 

Stepping back from him a bit, she purposefully watched him as she reached around her back and undid the clasp of her bra to slowly let it slide off of her shoulders and down onto the floor. From there, she slid her thumbs under the band of her knickers and drew them down her legs, stepping out of them when they got to her feet. She never took her eyes off of him.

The expressions that crossed his gorgeous features throughout the process were ones she vowed to remember for the rest of her life. There were more than a couple, but most could be summed up with two words. Reverence and want.

For a moment she simply stood there as he blatantly studied her naked form. “Rose, you’re… incredible,” he finally breathed, making her suddenly feel quite shy. She’d never felt herself to be _un_ attractive, per se, but she’d honestly never thought of herself as beautiful. That’s how she felt now, though, with the level of arousal reverberating from him through their bond. 

Riding the feeling permeating her mind, she moved closer to him again. Gently, she reached out to take his hands in hers and guided them to her breasts. His breathing quickened as his palms cupped her, and in moments he was kneading her plump flesh making her nipples pebble beneath his touch. Stepping in more, she leaned into him. “Kiss me?” she invited, arching her back slightly so he understood where she was hoping he’d do so. Dropping his eyes to her chest, he moved in to plant tender kisses between her breasts. 

Unable to hold back, a moan escaped her and she let her head fall back, enjoying his ministrations. The wet suckle of his mouth on her breast made her keen, which spurred him on to more heated exploration of her other breast and then her stomach. His restless hands moved ceaselessly as his tongue and lips mapped her abdomen. 

“Lie down,” she breathed, her hands still playing in his hair as he laved her hip. As much as she was enjoying this, she wanted to feel him beneath her. 

Once again, he looked up at her. Niggling worry floated through their bond. “It’s okay, Doctor. I want this. I want you,” she insisted gently. 

“I want you too,” he assured her. “So much.”

Rose smiled with the sureness in his voice. “Then lie back, yeah?” she grinned.

That seemed to assure him enough. Pulling his body further back on the bed, he lay back, watching her as he did so. For a moment, Rose stood simply looking at him in the candlelight. He was lean and beautiful, his toned chest and legs the perfect compliment to his significant erection. 

Suddenly hungry to surround him, she moved to crawl very slowly up the length of him, sliding her skin inch by inch along his as she did so, savouring the feel of his body under hers. Lifting his head to meet her eyes, she could feel his impatience to have her where he wanted her, but he didn’t move. He wouldn’t. This was hers to control. 

Finding herself now at his middle, she decided to spend a moment there. Bringing her hand in to wrap around his length, she gave him a couple of pumps, more than enjoying the groan and hissed breaths he offered in return. Deciding that wasn’t enough, she leaned in and wrapped her lips around the tip of him. “Rassillon, Rose,” he gasped as she swirled her tongue around his head. “Gods… Gods…” he repeated, his hands now twisting in her hair. His breathless words and tense body were bloody intoxicating. Unable to keep her pelvis from undulating against his leg, she felt herself building as she continued to suck and lick at him. 

“Rose… stop,” he gasped, his hands insistently pulling her away. “I don’t want to… not like this. Come up here, please,” he panted, reaching for her to slide up beside him. 

Eager to go along with his wishes, she moved up so she lay beside him. “Can I touch you now?” he asked. 

Another bloom of arousal pooled low in her belly. “I’d love that,” she said breathily, cringing slightly at how needy she sounded. 

“So will I,” he shared before pressing his lips to her sternum and down her belly. The feel of his lips on her skin again was magical, sending bolts of arousal through her as he made his way lower and lower.

He was now laying beside her, halfway down her body, but it seemed this wasn’t where he planned to stay. In moments she felt the gentle insistence of his hand as he encouraged her to move her leg so she was open to him. As soon as she did, he rolled over her so he was laying between her legs, his face square with her centre. Without meaning to, she found herself releasing panted moans and squirming in anticipation as he planted soft, wet kisses to the inside of her legs. 

Suddenly his strong hands steadied her hips and a searing swipe of his tongue trailed up her slit. A soft cry flew from her lips and he rewarded her response with another pass of his tongue. “Gods, Rose… you’re bloody delicious,” he mumbled between licks. 

She might’ve laughed at the unusual compliment, but not a moment later she was thoroughly distracted by the swirling swipe and press of his tongue on her clitoris. A mewl of pleasure escaped her, but that apparently wasn’t good enough because he didn’t stop there. He continued his insistent movements in an alternate suck and swipe pattern that was quickly and truly driving her mad. Without thought, her fingers dug into his hair as she began to feel the familiar coiling pressure in her belly. “Doctor,” she gasped, “I’m gonna… I’m gonna come…” she said needlessly as the clinched spring tightened impossibly further and her eyes clamped shut.

Suddenly, she was flying; her orgasm crashing through her so she momentarily forgot who and where she was. She’d clearly never experienced true ecstasy before now, because this was unlike anything she’d ever felt. Wave after wave rolled through her and the Doctor’s wet, talented tongue continued it’s punishing movement, coaxing the last shudder from her before he finally pulled away. 

Opening her eyes, she found him crawling up her body, wiping her moisture from his cheeks. Lying carefully on top of her, he kissed her thoroughly so she could actually taste herself on him. It was one of the most intimate things she’d ever been through with a partner. She’d never felt so bare, and at the same time she’d never felt so revered. And she’d never wanted someone more in her life.

Spreading her legs further, she released his lips and reached between them to grasp his still straining erection. The Doctor’s eyes slammed closed with the contact and a deep moan escaped him. 

“Want you,” she told him, guiding him to where she needed him. 

Opening his eyes, he stared back into hers. Purposefully, she directed a wave of love through their bond and calling up all her mental strength, she did her best to send actual words along with it. 

_’I love you, my husband. My bondmate.’_

To her utter surprise, it seemed to actually work and the significance of the words for him were clearly monumental. A surge of feeling rolled back at her through their bond and with it, a word. A beautiful, musical word. It was one she would likely never be able to repeat, but it echoed in her mind and for some reason she knew she’d never ever forget it.

And with that, he entered her. 

Incredible. Surreal. Words were inadequate to describe the sensations. She surrounded him just as he was being surrounded. Her tight hotness squeezed him and she felt the ecstasy as building pleasure was drawn from him with each push and pull as he pumped in and out of her. “Fuck, Rose…” he grunted as spiralling arousal tightened in his belly. And she felt it. She felt him. She felt her. She was both of them. And every nearly painful increase in pleasure had her climbing toward the crest along with him. It was… exquisite. It was nearly overwhelming in the most incredible way. Intuitively she knew her escalating arousal was exponentially increasing his own and it wasn’t long before their movements became frantic and driven as they both chased their combined release. Their mingled shouts heralded the Doctor’s orgasm and helplessly she followed and augmented it with her own. And it seemed to last forever. Wave after wave of euphoric pleasure pulsed through them until finally it ebbed, leaving them both boneless and sated.

For a few moments they simply lay there catching their breath, which said something, she figured, given the fact that they were supposed to have such ‘superior’ oxygen capacity. The Doctor was still draped over her, his head nestled in the crook of her shoulder. It was comforting and she savoured the feel of him, softening inside her, until she felt his body begin to shake. 

Oh god. He was crying. “Doctor?” she said, pushing him up so she could see his face. 

Instead of the tears she was expecting, though, she found him chuckling. “That was…” he trailed off, groping to express himself. “Do you know how many words I know, Rose? I know almost all of them. And I _still_ don’t have words for how incredible that was,” he grinned toothily at her. 

Her own relief paired with the elation she felt coming from him. Not crying, then. Pulling out and rolling off of her to pull her into his embrace, he continued to smile like a loon as she nestled close to him. “You’re barmy,” she grinned, her heart(s) and voice full of affection.

“Are you telling me that wasn’t brilliant?! Not that I have _that_ much experience, mind, but that seemed pretty monumental to me,” he shared. Then a trickle of worry prickled at her from his mind. “It was good for you too, I hope?” he asked.

“Of course it was, you plum,” she grinned. “You couldn’t tell from my shouts of your name and screams of ecstasy?” she teased.

“Oh. Well, yeah. Of course I could tell. Just… I’m new at this husband business. Can’t have my bondmate unsatisfied,” he added, matter-of-factly.

“I’d never be unsatisfied with you,” she responded, hugging him tighter. 

“Mmmm,” he hummed, sounding pleased.

They lay their for a minute with Rose listening to the double beat of his hearts. Then something came to her. “Doctor… when we… just before we, uh…”

“...had incredibly brilliant, fantastic physical and empathic sex?” he finished helpfully.

Rose laughed. “Yeah, that. Before that, you said something in my mind,” she recalled, once again hearing the chiming and musical tones in her mind. “It was beautiful. What did you say?”

Looking over at her, he said softly, “That was my name. My real name.”

Staring at him, she found herself speechless. His name. It’d been so long since she’d questioned what his real name might be. He’d been ‘The Doctor’ to her for years now and it’d been a very long time since she’d thought about the fact he must have another name. “So… that was your name? In Gallifreyan?”

“Yes,” he answered. “Time Lord names have power, Rose. That’s why we only ever share our names with those we agree to share our lives with. No one else in the Universe right now knows my real name other than the two of us,” he shared.

The significance of the fact made tears prickle in her eyes. Before now he was alone. Not even one other soul knew his name. Then it occurred to her, “Is that what our tattoos are? Is it your name in your language?”

The arm he had wrapped around her shoulder pulled her a bit closer. “No. It’s better than that,” he informed her. “It’s both our names,” he replied, planting a kiss in her hair.

Pulling her arm up off of his chest to look at it in the dim light of the candles, she asked, “Really? Which one is mine?” 

Using his finger, he traced a few of the symbols running over the inside of her wrist. “These are your name. These symbols are mine,” he elaborated, pointing to one of the circles and along a couple of others just below the back of her hand.

“It’s gorgeous,” she breathed. “I can’t believe I know your name now,” she shared. “But I don’t have anything like that I can share with you.”

A smile graced his lips then. “Rose Marion Tyler, you’ve given me the most important thing in the universe,” he said.

“Oh yeah? What’s that then?”

“Your hearts.”


	17. The Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it friends! The end of the story! Thanks to all who've read and commented and faved - it is so very appreciated and means the world.

### 

The breakfast table was covered with more plates of food than Rose had seen even at the banquet the night before. It seemed it was a tradition for newly married couples to attend small gatherings the morning after their weddings to take part in a celebratory ‘morning meal’. Brin had graciously opened her home for the event this year and on top of hosting her own son and new daughter-in-law and her parents, she’d invited Rab, Clanda, and their folks as well. Of course Rose and the Doctor had been more than welcomed to join in, and even though they’d tried to bow out gracefully so the other couples could celebrate with their families, Brin downright insisted they remain. _’It was your wadding night too, lass,’_ she had reasoned. _‘We’ll not have you spend the wadding mornin’ meal on your own.’_ And with that, they were escorted to the table and given adjacent seats. 

“So Rose, where did you say you were from?” Rab’s mother asked as she scooped something bacon-like onto her plate.

“Um…” she began. Fuck! Where was it again?

“Dorset,” the Doctor put in helpfully, squeezing her knee under the table. 

“Yeah. Dorset,” Rose agreed. “Sorry - my mind is a bit scrambled after all the activity yesterday,” she apologized.

Across the table, Clanda and Rab actually snickered like school children. “Activity, aye?” Clanda giggled, making Rose blush. 

“You two! Honestly! You’re actin’ like weans over there,” Clanda’s mother reprimanded them mildly, before joining in their laughter herself. “Now there’s no hope of gettin’ your mind out of the muck, is there?”

“Was there ever any chance?” her father put in. 

“Daw!” Clanda protested as the other couples at the table now laughed openly.

“What? You don’t think I know you two were meetin’ behind the barns before the Fichead? I’m old but I’m not daft!” he assured her.

The comment was met with a couple of ‘Ooooo’s and more laughter.

Clanda’s face immediately flushed. “What? No, Daw - we never!” she promised.

“I swear, sir, your Clanda was as chaste as the day I met her on the eve of the Fichead,” Rab assured him. 

“Aye, well, it doesn’t matter now, does it?” the older man grinned mischievously. 

“Gilmer, leave them alone,” Clanda’s mother chided. 

“Aye, leave them alone,” Rab’s mother agreed. “I want some wee bairns in my house this time next year. Don’t discourage them,” she warned. 

“There’s not much chance of that,” Lilith giggled knowingly, snuggling into Brinto’s side. Adorably, Rab’s cheeks flushed crimson and Clanda pointedly studied her plate, causing more laughter around the table. So it seems her new friends’ second rounds were more successful than their first, then. That made Rose smile. At least she wasn’t the only one who had an amazing second go at it. 

Just then, Brinley waddled up between the Doctor and Rose’s chairs and nuzzled her hand, apparently requesting to be stroked. “Soooo, about these bers...” the Doctor started, conveniently changing the topic.

“The bers? What about them?” Rab’s father asked, poking a bit of scrambled egg and pulling it to his mouth.

“Well, it’s not just the bers, per se,” the Doctor clarified. “In fact, it’s definitely not just the bers. It’s a sort of… symbiotic concern,” he elaborated.

“What?” his father asked, his fuzzy brows furrowed deeply. 

“I think what the Doctor is tryin’ to say is that... “ Rose trailed off. What _was_ he trying to say? He’d never explained it all to her.

“I’m trying to say that I have something that would change the Fichead for the better,” the Doctor elaborated.

“What’s wrong with the Fichead?” Rab’s father asked.

What’s wrong with it? Rose couldn’t believe her ears. What _wasn’t_ wrong with it?! She was about to say exactly that when the Doctor replied, “Weeeellll, you’ve got to admit it’s a rather unpleasant experience for all involved,” he understated. “But I’ve got something that has the potential to actually make the whole thing much less, er… frightening, and maybe even pleasant,” he shared.

It seemed the Doctor’s words got the attention of the women at the table. “Aye? How’s that, then?” Clanda’s mother asked.

“Right. Well, I’ve reason to believe the bers are carrying a sickness. One that doesn’t do any harm to them, but one that causes the unbonded men to go through the change,” the Doctor elaborated.

“Hmmm. Sounds a bit far fetched to me,” Rab’s father put in.

“Oh, I assure you, it’s very real,” the Doctor replied. “In fact, that’s why Rose thought I wouldn’t go through the change. I never had before now. That’s because there are no bers where I come from. So when your Brinley here said hello, he licked me, which passed the illness on to me, and I went through the change like all the other men here,” he explained, absently stroking Brinley’s furry head.

“Bah. That’s nonsense,” Rab’s father grunted. 

“Hold up, Ronson,” Brin interjected. “If Rose’s lad here is right, that means we’re all sick,” she reasoned. “The bers lick us all the time,” she pointed out to the Doctor. “How come the lasses don’t go through the change too then?”

“The virus only affects men because it’s the men who release the pheromones the bers need to reproduce. Really, if you think about it, it’s the perfect complementary relationship between organisms! The virus causes a cellular level shift in men’s testosterone. That, in turn, amps up and modifies the pheromones the males secrete when they ejaculate. The bers then immerse themselves in the residual pheromones and viola! Fertile furry friends! Of course, the virus doesn’t just change up men’s testosterone. Nooooo. Oh no. It increases their production of cortisol, adrenaline and endorphins, among other things, making the male highly tolerant of pain, possessive, hypervigilant, and aggressive. Mostly unfortunate side effects, really. Anyhow - that’s why only the men go through the change,” he finished.

Around the table, the assembled group stared at him wearing decidedly confused expressions.

Rose cleared her throat after a moment. “He’s saying that men have different brains than women. That’s why they change and women don’t,” she simplified. 

“Ah. Makes sense,” Brin said, followed by understanding nods from the rest of the women around the table. 

“So what are you proposin’ then,” Ronson gruffed. “We kill all the bers in town?”

“What?! No!” the Doctor barked indignantly, protectively pulling Brinley into his side. “Of course not! That’s ludicrous. No… I’m not suggesting that at all. I _am_ suggesting you let me give you all some medicine I’ve developed. It would need to be given to everyone in town; men, women, children and bers.”

“So we take your potion and then what? No more Fichead? How would we go about Taking our women, then?” Gilmer huffed. “Ridiculous.”

Rose couldn’t stay quiet any longer. “Ridiculous?! I’ll tell you what’s ridiculous. Sending your daughters out into the woods with rabid men who can’t control themselves. That’s ridiculous,” Rose spluttered.

“Now you listen, lassie. You’re new to Goenta, so I’ll not hold it against ya. The Fichead is an ancient tradition that’s been around longer than you’ll ever be,” he replied, pointing a sausage shaped finger at her. “I took Aileen here thirty-odd years ago just like your lad here took you a few days ago. It’s the way it is,” he concluded. 

A heated red haze glowed before Rose’s eyes. “Yeah. He did take me. Even though he didn’t want to, he took me. He had no choice. I had no choice. And thankfully, we love each other and can move past it. But what about the women who get Taken by someone they don’t love?” she demanded.

“They learn their place, that’s what,” he replied. “I took Aileen without her say. Are you sayin’ our waddin’ was a sham?” he countered.

“No, no… of course not,” Rose stammered, darting a look at Rab’s mother, not wanting to make her feel targeted. “But what about the women here who were hurt? Or the ones who’ve died? Was the Fichead okay for them?”

Clearly flustered by the question, Rab’s father turned his sights on the Doctor. “Lad, I suggest you control your lass here before someone else does it for you.”

The Doctor stood in response, his body entirely tense. “Controlling my wife is not something I will ever do. It’s not something any man should ever do. And I suggest you listen to what she has to say. She’s right about all of it,” he said steadily. 

Ronson stood in response. “Well, I’ve never been so insulted. Come on, Aileen. We’re leavin’,” he directed. Reluctantly, his wife stood as well, hastily putting down her fork. 

“Sit down.” The command made everyone’s heads swivel in Rab’s direction. The large man was now also on his feet.

“What?” Ronson replied, astounded. 

“I said; Sit. Down.”

“How dare you speak to me like that,” Ronson bellowed indignantly.

“If the Doctor here has a way to make the Fichead safer for the lasses, then we’ll hear him out,” Rab insisted. “My own wife was afeart of me on our wadding night, for Jedus sake,” he said, his jaw tight. “I hurt her on the Fichead and I don’t even remember it! I’ll never forgive myself for that,” he added, his face filled with guilt. 

Clanda ducked her head a bit, but reached her hand up to clasp his in support from where she sat beside him. 

“So with all due respect, Daw, we’re gonna listen to what the man has to say. Please sit down,” Rab requested.

For a moment the gruff man seemed unsure as to what to do, but finally, he grudgingly acquiesced. “I’ll listen, but I’ll not promise to believe a word of it,” he warned, shrugging off his wife’s attempts to calm him as he sat once again.

As Robson settled back into his seat, so did the Doctor and Rab. A tense moment went by while people took purposeful sips from their mugs or ate another bite of food. Finally, Clanda’s mother broke the silence. “So, Doctor, what were you sayin’? About the bers?”

“Bers? Oh, right. So, I would need to give the medicine to everyone. The good news is, it would only take one dose to deal with the problem,” the Doctor explained, looking around the table. “Afterward, the yearly Fichead would go on like it always has, if you want. The difference is, the change wouldn’t be so… violent.”

“What do you mean?” Brin asked, her expression lightening. 

“I mean, I’ve manipulated the virus -”

Jumping in, Rose clarified, “He means that he’s figured out a way to change the illness.”

“Right,” the Doctor agreed. “I’ve changed it so that the men would still go through the change, but instead of the change turning them into aggressive predators, it would make them into docile hunters. They’d still need to imprint on their Hopefuls, and during the Fichead, they’d still seek them out. The difference is that when they find them, the scent their Hopefuls exude would create a docile reaction in the men making them become passive partners in the, er… Taking.”

“Wait. So you’re sayin’ the lads will just… lie there?” Clanda put in.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying!” the Doctor grinned. “The woman will have the ability to turn the bloke down if he isn’t her chosen mate. If he’s the one she’s promised herself to, though, she’d free to, uh… be Taken. So to speak,” he finished a bit awkwardly.

“Pffft,” Robson spat.

Everyone ignored him. “But Doctor, that would change everything…” Brin trailed off, obviously seriously considering the implications. 

“For the better,” Rab added.

Brin nodded. “Aye. It would, wouldn’t it?” she agreed, clearly warming to the idea even more.

Rose spoke then, unable to keep her excitement to herself. “Just think, Lady Brin. The Taking can truly be mutual. No more worrying about whether any of the girls in town will come back in one piece. Women won’t have to be terrified of the men they love,” she added. 

“Would… would it work right away? This medicine?” Aileen piped up, her voice somewhat timid.

“Aileen! You don’t seriously believe any of this,” Robson chided. 

“Would it, Doctor?” Aileen pressed, ignoring her husband’s censure.

“It would, yeah,” the Doctor replied. 

“Then I think we should do it,” she said, sitting taller. 

“Aileen!” Rab’s father barked.

Turning to her husband, the slim woman squared her chin. “Coira will be old enough for Fichead next year, Robson. If we can spare our niece pain and sufferin’ then we have to do it,” she reasoned. “I wish we could’ve done the same for Rab’s Clanda here,” she said, giving the girl a regretful smile. “No lass should go through that if there’s another way,” she finished.

Aileen’s speech seemed to rob her husband of words and for a moment he sat there, seemingly stunned. The Doctor, of course, took that opportunity to move the conversation forward. “Righto! Well, that’s settled then! Good thing I’ve found all the needed ingredients I need for the medication not far from here, eh, Rose?” he said meaningfully. He must’ve moved the TARDIS closer, then. “We’ll just go collect it, whip up a batch, and have you all fixed up by tea!” he announced, taking up a large bun and tearing it in half. “But first… you wouldn’t happen to have any jam around, would you?”

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

It took a lot longer than the Doctor had predicted, but they finally finished treating everyone by the next evening. The locals, of course, were a bit reticent at first, but Brin’s enthusiasm quickly ignited that of the women in the town and it wasn’t long before there was no question as to whether or not the medication would be given. It helped also that the Doctor knew his clientele would be less than enthusiastic about receiving needles, and he’d wisely created a vaccination / viral mutation that could be ingested. 

In the end, the bers took the longest, which was really no surprise. Being gustatory communicators, the prospect of ingesting something with a vaguely chemical smell made most of them turn tail and run. With the locals’ help, though, Rose and the Doctor managed to get them all rounded up and vaccinated by dusk meal. 

Not surprisingly, their new friends had insisted they stay the night before trekking back to Dorset, but the Doctor cited their wish to sleep by the lake as their excuse to leave before that. They had reluctantly agreed to let them go, but no matter how much the Doctor insisted they should just head out, Brin refused to let them leave without full bellies or at least a basket of food to tide them over.

In the end, despite their exhaustion and desire to get back to the TARDIS, Rose had talked the Doctor into staying for one last meal. It turned out the food and conversation had been worth staying for, with the Doctor sharing more stories about wedding traditions he’d experienced, some of which had their friends laughing so hard they’d nearly choked. Finally, though, with an incredible meal under their belts, they finally found themselves at the door, bidding farewell to their tall friends.

“I’ll miss you,” Rose said honestly, hugging Clanda tightly. 

“Aye. I’ll miss you too, my wee friend,” Clanda agreed. “Maybe you and your Doctor can come back some time for a visit?” she suggested.

“I’d love that,” Rose smiled, looking up at her as they pulled back from their embrace. 

Other long arms wrapped her in hugs as well, with Broon, Rab, Brinto and Lilith each taking their turns. Finally, Lady Brin leaned down for a motherly hug. “If you ever need a place to call home, you know where we are, aye?” she insisted.

“Yeah. I do. Thank-you, Lady Brin,” Rose replied, working to keep tears from falling. She so appreciated these lovely people. They’d truly taken her and the Doctor on as one of their own and she’d never forget it.

It took a few more minutes for the Doctor to drag her away from more extended good-byes, but finally they’d waved the last of their farewells and were walking hand in hand, heading out of town toward the treeline where the Doctor had moved the TARDIS. 

The air was nippy, even to her less temperature sensitive skin, and she hugged herself into the Doctor’s side as they walked. He was humming happily, exuding a feeling of contentedness that washed through her like a balm, soothing her emotionally exhausted soul. This trip had been such a whirlwind; a rollar coaster of ups and downs. She wouldn’t change it for the world, though. None of it. Even the Fichead. 

As harrowing and frightening as it had been, she and the Doctor wouldn’t be where they were now without it. If they hadn’t landed here and gone through that terrifying experience, the Fichead would’ve continued as it always had; with women being raped and men unwillingly attacking them. The thought made her shudder. It was thanks to the Doctor’s vaccination that the Fichead would be altered forever and the ber population would continue to flourish.

Then it occurred to her. If the Urxians needed to immunized...

“You okay?” the Doctor broached, possibly feeling her concern. 

“Yeah. ‘M fine. Just… I was thinkin’. Won’t we have to come back every generation and do this all over again? I mean, on earth every person has to be vaccinated. My Mum was vaccinated as a kid, but so was I,” she pointed out, unsure how this ‘cure’ was supposed to work.

“Ahhh - brilliant question, my wife,” he praised, making her smile despite her concern. “But nope. The vaccine alters the virus’ genetic structure. From now on, everytime it replicates, it’ll be the new variation. I’ve also programmed it to quash the original version of the virus should it try to replicate within anyone of these people, bers or their descendants. On top of that, if any of Goenta’s bers come across another town’s bers, they’ll spread the new version of the virus to them and save another town as well!” he grinned, waggling his eyebrows. 

Rose laughed, wrapping her arms around him. “You think you’re so impressive,” she smiled widely.

“I _am_ that impressive, Ms. Tyler. It was no small feat, I’ll have you know. I had to isolate the virus, splice the genes, manipulate the sequence of the molecules… it was harrowing, Rose, it really was.” 

“Hang on. If that vaccine took so long to make…” Then she put it together. “You prat!” she barked, punching him none too gently in the arm. 

“What?!” he shouted, affronted by the sudden violent attack.

“You left me! At the reception - you took off in the TARDIS didn’t you?” she accused. 

“Er… maybe?” he replied, appropriately sheepish.

“So you could’ve come back hours sooner, then. You left me sitting alone across from Tain for ages makin’ uncomfortable small talk when you could’ve been there sufferin’ with me,” she informed him as they made it to the first line of trees.

“Ummm… yeah. Sort of. In my defense, I _did_ actually plan to arrive only 20 minutes after I’d left, but my elbow hit the throttle by accident and I ended up a couple of hours late. Sorry,” he apologized.

“Mmm. Well, I reckon you can make it up to me,” she said with mock seriousness as they approached the TARDIS. “I haven’t had much of a chance to see what all this ‘superior biology’ can do yet,” she hedged, looking up at him with a seductive half smile. “I think you owe it to me to help me find out.” 

Rose watched as the Doctor’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down. “Erm, yeah. I think that could be arranged,” he agreed as a distinct pulse of arousal pushed through their bond making her shiver. 

With that, the Doctor stepped forward with barely muted enthusiasm to unlock the door of the TARDIS. Rose was about to step through when he stopped her. Turning to find out what was wrong, Rose found him looking down at her, his eyes full of affection. Clearing his throat softly, he said, “I think we should do this right.” Then, formally, he stood back and gestured for her to enter. “My Lady blesses this house and makes it a home,” he intoned with reverence.

With that, Rose felt a happy push of affection from the TARDIS. Her home. _Their_ home. 

Looking up at him, she studied the Doctor’s gorgeous features, allowing a giddy grin to find her lips. She couldn’t believe how quickly things had changed between them. This man. This Time Lord. She’d gone from being his best mate to being his wife and bondmate in the span of a week. It was mad. But that was her life now, wasn’t it? Completely and wonderfully mad. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

With that, Rose looked down and purposefully stepped over the threshold. Into their home. Into their future.


End file.
